


Howl and I'll Hear You.

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflash week 2017 part 2 [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pack, Werewolves, abusive, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry wanted what every Omega wanted, a loving partner. What he got stuck with was Hunter, the control freak. He thought he had the worst relationship, but you haven't hit rock bottom until you get linked to an alpha werewolf who'd rather pretend you don't exist. Leonard, is now stuck with an owner to control his movements. Let's just say, this coldheart wolf isn't happy, but maybe Barry can melt that ice covered heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry walked down the street, tears staining his cheeks, arms crossed. He'd known the moment he hit the bottom of the stairs he needed a doctor, but his asshole of a boyfriend was out the door before Barry could stand up. He was only a few blocks away now, his pants sticking to his body in the cold fall air blew against his form. Barry and Hunter were touch and go from the start, mostly friends with benefits. In a world like this that was the least of the harsh life Barry faced. Barry was an omega human, his alpha was human. There were two species of these classes, humans and werewolves. Werewolves were an evolved breed that had been at war with humans far too long, only finding peace in the 1800’s. Since then werewolves and humans live side by side, work side by side. There were cases of wolves romantically involved, mostly with their own species, but some to humans. They can bond, the act of giving oneself to the other in the form of love…but they can also do an act of linking. Unlike bonding linking is used to heighten the power and strength of a wolf, or wolves since this act is usually performed between wolves. Humans didn't offer their canine counterparts much power, only some. That's how Barry got into the mess he was in.

Walking down, a block away from the hospital Barry heard a deep growl. Stopping he shot his glance across the street, spotting a blond wolf, eyes glowing bright enough for Barry to see the red shade. Swallowing Barry tried to walk away, hand pressed on his stomach out of instinct. Suddenly the wolf sprinted at him, Barry not having a second to react. For the second time that night Barry was down, this time a wolf snarling at him. It tried to bite Barry, the young man having an elbow up, blocking the wolf's access, all the while Barry screaming bloody murder. His arm was getting tired, the wolf lowering it as it got closer. Crying Barry didn't beg, just screamed as the fangs snapped at Barry, the hot breath hit his neck and cheek, Barry unable to keep his arm up. It gave out, Barry expecting pain, but instead he felt the weight of the wolf fall off his body. Shooting his head up Barry was greeted by a man, growling at the wolf. He stepped over Barry, the young man holding his stomach as he watch this beautiful man bare fangs at the wolf, which had gotten back up.

“Get up kid, unless you want to be alpha food.” The man said, turning back to look at Barry, red eyes shining at Barry. Slowly Barry got to his feet, hand still on his stomach, eyes filled with fear. The blonde wolf growled, kicking Barry into gear. He ran, hearing growls and yelps. Barry passed the hospital, mind going blank, instincts going blank. He needed to escape, get somewhere safe. Everyone knew that when wolves fight, you better stay away. No matter how fast Barry ran he heard the pattering of feet running behind. Turning into an alleyway Barry was hoping he could cut onto another block, but was greeted by a dead end. Turning to run out of the alley Barry was greeted by the blonde wolf. Backing up Barry hit the wall, the wolf growling. 

“Leave me alone!” Barry screamed, the wolf howling. It took off running towards Barry, the young man watching. Before the blonde wolf could attack him the man from before grabbed him and threw him to the wall of the alley. He ran to Barry, the younger noticing the torn up jacket and other articles of clothings.

“What part of run do you not get?”

“The fact that I'm not as fast as a wolf!” Barry yelled, stomach cramping.

“Please, I need to get to the hospital.” 

“Well get the hell up.” The man said, not a second he fell on Barry, both hitting the ground. Barry felt his arm scraped open, looking up to be greeted by a naked, blonde haired man. The man laying on Barry, back cut and bleeding heavily.

“God Snart. I knew you were hunting alphas, but how stupid can you be. I've been alive for centuries, you only have 72 years on me. You aren't strong enough to kill me, I however can kill you in the blink of the eyes. Then I will take my dinner.” Barry whimpered, gripping the man's torn jacket, shaking. The man started to jerk, limbs popping as the man started shifting.

“He's right, I'm not strong enough. Listen omega if you want to live to see tomorrow you and me have to link.” Swallowing Barry watched as the man few fur, getting down on all fours, the cracking making Barry cried, unable to speak, so he nodded. The man on top of him held up a clawed hand, Barry shaking more at the sight of the bloody claws. Then there was pain in the back of his neck. A searing pain, Barry's jaw dropping, his eyes wide. He couldn't hear, his ears ringing. He watched the blonde man, now wolf launch, Barry’s savior removed his his claws, slashing the wolf. Barry watched as the man clamped his claws into the wolf’s neck, holding him against the wall. He didn't say anything, Barry saw fangs, and then he saw blood fly in front of him. Drops hit him, but Barry didn't care as he stared at his savior clutched the other man's trachea in his teeth. It was all much, Barry’s head spinning already from the events that transpired. Finally it hit him and he fell unconscious, whimpering about his baby as he drifted.

When he woke up he was in the hospital, drowsy from whatever the doctors had put in his I.V. Groaning he looked around, noting the bandage around his arms and the hospital gown. He noted the body, his heart fluttering as he hoped it was his savior, but the feeling fleeting when he saw his boyfriend beside him instead. “Mr. Allen. How are you feeling?” A nurse said as she pulled the curtains shut.

“Exhausted…what happened?”

“Wolf attack, luckily a passing wolf got to you in time. It was an alpha, so luckily you weren't bitten.”

“My savior, where'd he go?”

“He took off, muttering something about screwing up. Don't worry you'll be fine, but you baby…I'm sorry, but it didn't survive the attack. There was too much trauma to the stomach. Hunter leaned over, grabbing Barry's hand, the younger flinching.

“It's for the best, we weren't ready for a kid anyway.”

“Is…did the man leave his name?”

“No, but can I ask you about your neck? There are deep nail marks in your skin.” The nurse asked, tilting Barry's, and peeling off the patch.

“The alpha, the one that save me, said he'd be able to save us, but he need to link.” Barry said, watching Hunter get angry in his eyes.

“A link? Well, if successful we will know in a few days. I advise trying to get this alpha here.”

“Is there anyway to break a link, obviously my omega was taken advantage of.” Hunter growled, using his other hand to brush Barry’s hair back.

“Not without killing at least one person in the link, and I'm sorry but Barry is the weakest in the link.”

“I understand.”

“I can send you both home with kits for the pregnancy, and medication for the link. Unfortunately I would need to meet the wolf to decide a permanent solution.”

“That's okay. Can we go home now? I want to sleep.” 

“Yah babe. Come on.” Hunter said as the nurse laid the bandage back down.

“I'll get the paperwork, we should have him out in an hour.” Barry smiled at the nurse, sitting up. Hunter stood, fixing Barry’s hair. The nurse left, smiling at the couple. As soon as she shut the door the nice hand massaging his head grabbed him by the neck, pulling him forward.

“You were suppose to go to the hospital, you end up linked to a fucking wolf. Do you know how angry that makes me.”

“I-I'm sorry Hunter. You know I only have eyes of you. You said it yourself. I got scared, he basically forced me.”

“Don't ever do something like that ever again!” He growled, Barry flinching. Not a second later Hunter released his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss, Barry tasting on bitterness. “And I know you wouldn't cheat on me. That scary old alpha probably tricked you. I love you Barry, so don't ever be afraid to tell me if that man comes back. I'll protect you.”

“I know you will baby.” Barry said, being pulled into a hug.

“How about we get home, I make you something to eat, tuck you not bed. Kiss you to sleep, after all you lost our baby.”

“Of course sweetheart.” Barry said, rage pooling inside of him. That's all he felt anymore, hatred, rage, fear, and sadness. He didn't want to go home with Hunter because he knew that if it hadn't been for him pushing Barry down the stair he wouldn't be in this situation, tied to a wolf alpha. All Barry wanted was for Hunter to feel his pain for once.

 

Len walked into his loft, groaning at the headache he got from hunting Eobard. He was covered in blood, his pants and shirts were shredded, and his perfect leather jacket was completely destroyed. He threw it to the ground, flopping on the couch.

“Did you get him?” A voice said, Len groaning. “What's that?”

“Yes, I got Thawne and I ripped his throats out. I screwed up tonight Lisa.” Len looked up at his sister, whom draped herself over the couch.

“How so?”

“I linked with a human. I couldn't beat Thawne so I bonded with his hunt.”

“Did you get their name?”

“No, they passed out whining about their unborn baby. Safe to say I made an alpha pissed off today.”

“That's a normal everyday thing for you. The rate you're going you'll be the only wolf alpha in existence.”

“Isn't that the plan Lisa?”

“I guess so.” His sister pouted, standing up.

“Listen, I've got a headache and I'm pissed off at the moment. I'm going to lay down for a nap.”

“Alright, I'll wake you when Mick gets back.”

“Sounds great.” Len muttered, eyes closed as he started to drift. He heard his sister walk away, expecting to see her when he wakes up. That's not what he woke up to. He woke up to the boy he'd linked with, screaming bloody murder. Len looked around, spotting the body of the boy's friend. He was flat on the ground, glass around, the boy bleeding. Growling Len shifted, eyes glowing red as he ran off, leaving the boy curled up. 

This was starting off beautifully. At least Len joked with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. :)

Barry couldn't believe what happened. When he and Hunter had gotten home from the hospital they got in a fight, mostly over how Hunter changed his mind on the way home. Instead of letting Barry rest and eat, he thought Barry owed him sex since he linked up with another alpha. Barry fought back, starting a yelling match, that turned physical when Hunter had pinned him down on the couch. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it was the first time in a long time that Barry had fought back. He wasn't successful and Hunter was about the strip him down when there was a crash, a howl coming from their living room entrance.

The wolf was blackish-gray, eyes red and it growled at the two. Barry's anger and fear subsiding to surprise. The wolf pounce, Hunter being pulled off of him by the wolf’s teeth clamped on his shoulder blade. Barry had jumped from the couch as Hunter screamed, backing into the corner as the wolf tossed Hunter around like a rag doll. Suddenly the wolf shifted, Barry catching sight of the wolf he linked with. Tears still ran down his face, the fear Hunter had filled him with seeping out. Standing in the corner Barry watch as the alpha threw Hunter to the ground, a crack resounding. The alpha stood, shifting into human shape, blood from Barry’s mate covering him. There was silence, the alpha staring down at the body, huffing heavily. Swallowing Barry spoke up, snapping the alpha out of what seemed to be a trance. “Alpha?” He said quietly, the man looking over at Barry before shifting and running off, leaving the omega with the mess.

 

He called the cops, explaining how a rogue wolf ran in and attacked him. They obviously didn't buy it, but it was easy to see bruises on Barry's cheeks, siding with the omegas story. Hunter was taken to the hospital, Barry going with, wanting to hear his abuser was dead. He was devastated by the news that Hunter was in a coma, but it probably looked like a worried mate. Barry didn't stay near the man long, going home to find his beta wolf friend Cisco sitting on his steps. Seeing Barry he was holding him in seconds, the younger breaking down in his beloved friend's arms.

“It's okay. He won't hurt you again.” Cisco said, rocking Barry back and forth.

“I don't want to be here anymore.”

“Get your things, there a few people inside still, getting evidence.”

“Come with.” Barry said, Cisco holding out his hand. They walked into the living room, Barry see the sight of blood splattered. Cisco was shocked too, giving the detectives a moment to walk over to them.

“You can't be in here.” The man had a deep voice, the presence of an alpha, making Barry jump.

“This is my house. I just need to grab clothes and stuff.” Barry didn't meet his eyes, Cisco rubbing his shoulder.

“Alright, stay outside the crime scene.” The man said, Barry pulling Cisco over to the stairs.

 

“What happened?” Barry waited till they were in the safety of his and Hunter’s shared room, the smell sickening Cisco. He could smell fear, sex, salty tears, and blood, all matching Barry’s scent.

“I was pregnant.” Barry started, Cisco's eyes widening at the sudden announcement. “I told Hunter and he freaked out. I told him I wasn't going to get an abortion and he shoved me down the stairs. I walked to the hospital alone, and in the way I encountered a blonde haired wolf alpha. He tried to eat me and this other wolf alpha saved me. He wasn't strong enough to beat him and so we linked.” Barry peeled off the bandage on his neck to show the nail marks.

“That looks painful.” Cisco said, turning Barry to get a better look. “What's his name?”

“I-I don't know. When we came home Hunter and I were screaming at each other. Hunter said I owed him sex so he could reclaim me because I had another alpha inside me. Then a wolf broke in, it did that to Hunter. He shifted, it was the alpha that helped me. He was in some kind of trance and looked so angry. As soon as I said alpha he snapped out of it and took off.”

“It's hard to say, but it may be the link. If the wolf isn't aware, the subconscious acts on instinct. A link could be different for between a human and wolf. A doctor would have to test you guys.”

“If I can ever find him.”

“Well I could ask around. What's he and his wolf look like.”

“I can draw you a picture.” Barry said, grabbing a sketchbook and his sketch kit. “I can do it tonight when we get my stuff out.”

“Yah, you can stay with me until we get you a place that Hunter won't find you.”

“Thanks Cisco.” Barry said, the two men packing Barry's bags. Before heading out Cisco turned to the omega.

“Do you have your birth control and pills?”

“No. Hunter threw them away. He said he wanted me ready for him every month.” Barry said, lowering his head.

“We’ll get you pills.” Cisco said, wrapping an arm around Barry's shoulder. 

 

The ride over left Barry asleep, only disturbed when they got to Cisco’s home. They carried the bags in, Barry setting them down. “Babe! I'm home with Barry.”

“Take his bags upstairs!”

“It's okay I got them.” Barry said, picking up the bags and carrying them upstairs to a guest room. Cisco walked to the kitchen, walking over to the woman making dinner.

“I got to take him to the doctor tomorrow. Hunter wouldn't let take pills.” 

“I never like that human. He treats his omega like an object.” She huffed, turning and wrapping her arms around the beta. 

“Hunter pushed Barry down the stairs yesterday…because Barry refused to get an abortion. The girls blue eyes went sad, Cisco kissing the top of her head. “Don't worry Lisa, I won't let him find Barry.” The girl pouted, listening to the creek's upstairs. That wasn't all she heard, she heard whimpering and smelt tears. She growled, teeth bared at the thought of Hunter.

“I should have my brother rip that man's throat out.”

“I think Len is in enough trouble, trying to become the superior alpha. Heard he got Thawne.”

“Oh yah, but the dumbass decided to get himself linked.”

“Well…maybe it'll give him the extra power boost he'll need.”

“Maybe…” Lisa mumbled, interrupted by a thud and a scream of agony. The two ran up the stairs to the guest room, greeted by the sight of Barry, on his knees in a curled up position. “Barry. Are you alright?” At this Barry looked up, blood pouring from his lips.

“Oh my god Barry.”

“I feel like I've been stabbed.” Barry said, spitting out blood.

“But there's no wound…no wound.” Lisa said, pulling up Barry's shirt.

“It must be the link.”

“Link?” Lisa asked in a frantic tone.

“Barry was linked by an alpha yesterday, it could be the physical aspect of the link.”

“Then what do we do?”

“Call Caitlin. She knows all about this.” Lisa got up, running to grab her phone. Barry looked over at Cisco, fear laced in his eyes. 

“Am I going to die.” He cried through the blood. Cisco didn't have an answer so he just held Barry close as another glob of blood came from his mouth. Cisco knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see his friend like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Len had fucked up…he'd fucked up real bad. Every alpha around knew he was trying to become the top alpha wolf, a lot of wolves resigned, becoming acquaintances and partners. He had been cornered by members of Thawne's pack, they had outnumbered him. He was scratched, battered, and bruised, but the worst was the claws driven into Len’s stomach. He was spitting up blood, but managed a retreat. His instincts led him to Star Labs, to Doctor Caitlin. He doesn't remember much after that, he woke to his sister holding his hand.

“Lisa?”

“You're a moron.”

“Tell me that later. How's my healing?”

“Faster than normal thanks to your link, but still not healed. You know what that means dumbass?”

“That I'm not healed yet and that means I can't break that packs necks and spirit.”

“No. It means you’re not the only one getting hurt here.” She said, turning his head to face Barry, curled up, still flinching in pain. “That's a friend Lenny. You linked up with a low self-esteemed omega.”

“At the moment it was life or death. He chose this.”

“Just be careful you moron.” His sister said, smacking Len’s arm. “Remember, a link goes two ways.”

“I know, I can still taste him in my mouth.” Len spat, sitting up with a groan. He lifted his shirt to see the claw marks still in his stomach.

“So what happened?” Cisco asked, Caitlin walking back into the room.

“A pack ambush, don't worry I'll make sure they don't get any other wise ideas.” Len growled.

“What you need to do is rest. Barry's not a wolf so his pain tolerance is significantly lower than any of ours. You damaging your body can and will damage Barry's. A wound like yours caused him to vomit blood. I'll have to check for any damage to the womb and make sure his ability to bear children hasn't been compromised.” Caitlin said, rubbing Barry on the back.

“He needs the link medicine.”

“Then get him that.” Len said, standing up he held his stomach.

“Well I can't. I'd have to properly examine the link between you both before I'm allowed to prescribe anything. This could be month of studies and any other doctors will tell you the same.”

“Well that sucks for him. I'm too busy winning a war.”

“You need to think about your omega, you could seriously harm him.” Caitlin said, not a second later she was being held up against the wall of the lab, claws digging into her neck.

“He's not my omega! He's not my responsibility! He's just some stupid omega whose alpha let run around the street. He's weak.” Len growled, Caitlin struggling, kicking the wall behind her, digging her own claws into his, Barry hissing at the sudden pain in his hands. Lisa and Cisco jumped at the sudden movement, arms wrapping around Len’s arms. Len glared up at Caitlin, red eyes shining at yellow, teeth bared. “Don't ever say anything like that to me again you low rank beta.” With that Caitlin fell to the ground, choking on air as blood ran down her neck. She huffed, almost growling at the alpha. Cisco kneeled, checking on his friend.

“Lenny! What the hell is wrong with you! Attacking our doctor, our friend! You're acting just like-.” Len whipped his head around, red eyes glaring into his sister's, bright blue ones replacing her normal sky blue.

“Like who!? Speak up Lisa!” The younger huffed, her wolf folding in on itself.

“You're acting like dad.” She said, Len growled.

“That's just one of your omega thoughts Lisa. Get it out of your head before I take it out for you.” Falling back Lisa kneeled down next to Caitlin and Cisco, hiding behind the betas. “And you!” Len turned to Barry, whom managed to sit up. At the sharp tone Barry flinched. “Just because we're linked you don't get to tap into my emotions. If you ever make my wolf do your bidding again I will personally rip your throat out. Do you understand me.”

“Yes sir!” Barry said, shaking crazily. With a dominating growl over the group Len left, Barry broke. Tears poured from his eye, his body shaking as the wolves. “They're all the same.” He cried, Lisa shooing Cisco to Barry's side, trying to control her shakes.

“T-that wasn't my brother. He'd never force his alpha dominance on me.”

“It must be the reminisce of Alpha Thawne. He was a cruel man.” Cisco said, brushing Barry's hair back. “If so, it'll wear off in a couple hours.”

“I don't care. I hate alphas and want to go home.” Barry cried, Cisco pulling him into a hug. 

“Okay, we’ll go home.”

“You should be better soon, Alpha Snart’s wound seemed to be mostly healed. I still prescribe rest.”

“Fine.” Barry mumbled, holding his stomach as he walked out of the lab, Lisa still shaking as she followed her boyfriend and brother, Caitlin going to wash off the blood.

 

That night Len regretted his explosive temper. He'd usually had it under control, but he knew Thawne's had one last laugh. He'd visited Doctor Snow’s home, apologizing to her with sincere alpha remorse. She'd understood…she'd always been the understanding type. Off to his sister and Cisco’s house he didn't know what he expected. He expected o be clawed, the two wolves to reach him a lesson in their wolf form…but all he receive when that door opened was a big hug from his worried sister. 

There was a moment, Lisa holding him tightly, as she did when they were pups and their fathers would hunt them. Len often had to sacrifice himself to being mauled so that his sister could hide. He’d promised her she'd never have to face that man and his overwhelming alpha dominance. Pulling away he kissed her forehead, not a second later she punched him in the shoulder. “You fucking alpha! You swore to me that you never would scare my wolf into obedience! I haven't been able to shift in three hours!” 

“I know. That wasn't me. I feel awful about everything. I talked to Caitlin, she's understanding as ever. I am sorry about what I said to you and the omega. How is his wound.”

“Healed. He's upstairs if you'd like to talk to him.” 

“Thanks. I'll try and figure out what to say going up the stairs.” Len said, taking off up the stairs.

“Oh, Lenny.” The alpha stopped, turning to his sister. “His names Barry.” Nodding Len turned, taking a few more steps up before Lisa called out again. “Lenny.” Turning the alpha was met with a glare. “If you ever try that again I'll rip your fangs out, one by one.” Smiling Len nodded, but knew she wasn't fibbing.

Running up the stairs Len was greeted by the smell of salt. Following the scent he was led to the guest room. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Barry curled up under bed sheets, the window cracked, introducing the cool air. Walking over Len hesitated, but decided to lay a hand on Barry's forehead. “I'm sorry for my words to you omega. You do not deserve those threats, I am as guilty as you are in this link. Forgive me for yelling threats to you, you're a frail omega that possibly won't hurt a fly. Unfortunately I can't care for you, I have no time to care. I'll talk to you when you're awake…I've got to go omega.” Len said sighing as he pulled away. He turned and walked out, Barry snuggling the day away in his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry huffed walking out of a drugstore, arms crossed in anger as he walked down the road. He'd just gone to the drugstore to pick up his pills, prescription already signed by Caitlin. Except they wouldn’t let him pick it up. Apparently their policy had changed, Barry needed an alpha or beta with him to pick it up since omegas have been selling their prescription drugs to druggies. It pissed Barry off, after all he's walked ten city blocks just to get his birth control and suppressants. As he passed an alleyway he was grabbed by the arm, pulled into it. He almost screamed until he saw who it was, then he wanted to scream even more. Len had him pressed up against the wall, a playful smirk on his face.

“I can feel the anger bubbling out, that's without the link. You have an anger issue.” Barry glared, pulling away as he curled up on himself. They'd talked since that day, but Barry still didn't like Len, after he learned what an asshole he was, not like Hunter, but still.

“Can't you leave me alone? I've kept distance from you like you wanted, why can't you stay away from me?”

“Because you're annoying me. You feel my body's pain, I feel you emotional pain. What the hell has you pissed off?”

“I can't get my suppressants and birth control because I don't have Cisco with me. Apparently you have to have a beta or alpha with you to pick them up.”

“This drugstores shit. They're pills are sugar pills. There's a nice store a few blocks away.”

“But they have prescription. They wouldn't give it back.” Barry huffed, Len looking back at the drugstore.

“Let go get it.” Len said and pulled Barry out of the alleyway before he could say anything. They stopped at the drugstore door, Len grabbing Barry by the shoulders. “Go in there and demand your prescription back. They have no right to take it. Do it confidently.” Barry huffed, pulling open the door open. Len listened to the conversation on the inside. He smelled the alpha and beta pharmacists inside as soon as the door opened.

“I-I want my prescription back.” Barry said, Len rolling his eyes at the stutter.

“Why? So you can get your birth control?” The beta said, Len letting out a growl, scarring some betas walking by him. 

“I could smell two alphas on you the moment you walked in. If you don't want to be pregnant so bad maybe you should close your legs and not be such a slut.” Len whipped his head around to look inside, seeing the alpha gripping Barry by the chin, holding him in his spot. “Or maybe if you get down on your knees and show me how good your mouth is I'll give you your pills without an alpha present.” That was it, Len smelt salty tears and he marched in. He walked in to see the alpha raising his claws, ready to slash Barry. Len let out a roar, scaring the three men. The alpha released Barry's chin, Len reaching them. He now saw a glob of spit on the alpha's face, a smile coming to Len's as he looked over Barry.

“What are you doing to this omega?”

“A-alpha Snart.” The beta muttered, the other alpha speaking up.

“He assaulted us first because we couldn’t give him his pills. I had to put him in his place.”

“No! You need to be put in you place.” Barry flinched when Len growled at the men.

“You assaulted a human omega after he defended himself against sexual advances you made in exchange for his meds. How about this.” Len said, grabbing the prescription off the counter. “I report you both and take our business elsewhere.”

“You can't do that!” The beta squeaked, Len looking over with red eyes.

“I think I can. After you called him a slut. This young human omega has survived more than your two morons together. You don't get to judge and bargain medicine with omegas. What you don't know is those two alphas scents, one is his link to me and the other is to an abusive boyfriend. I don't think I'd want to have the baby of a abusive alpha. You both have no right to hold the positions you have and I'm tired of those thinking they can be superior and control the lesser of us.” Len said, giving the prescription to Barry before walking with him to the door. As soon as the got outside Len grabbed Barry by the cheeks, checking to see if the alpha had hurt the omega.

“I'm fine.” Barry said, grabbing Len’s hand. “Thank you.” The alpha nodded, turning to walk. 

“Let's go get your pills.” Len said, and started walking, however Barry stopped him, wrapping his arms around Len’s arm. The older man stopped, looking down at the omega.

“Thank you.” Barry mumbled, not making eye contact.

“It's fine. Alphas and betas like that make me sick.”

“No-I mean yes, thank you for that, but that's not what I'm thanking you for. Thank you for putting Hunter in a coma. I shouldn't be happy, but I'm always scared around him.”

“I was unconscious. Your anger, my wolf.”

“But seriously. Thank you.”

“What did he do?”

“He's done a lot…he killed our baby. The official report says that I lost it during that fight, but it's because Hunter didn't want a baby and pushed me down the stairs.” Barry said, not a second later he felt a stinging pain in his hands. Looking down he saw nothing, but noticed blood dripping from Len’s hands. “It's okay now.” Barry said, lowering a hand to grab Len's.

“Yah. Let's get you medicine.” Len said, pulling away from Barry. His hands healed quickly as they walked to a pharmacy. It was a quiet walk, Len keeping a few feet of distance away until they reached the pharmacy Len walked in with Barry.

Barry walked in, Len standing away from the counter, but close enough to show that Barry had an alpha with him. “Alright. Your birth control and suppressants are in the bag, as well as some progesterone blockers to help regulate your hormones after your miscarriage.”

“Thank you.” Barry said, turning and hurrying for the door, Len following behind. They walked toward the bus, Barry clutching the bag close.

“Were you going to keep the baby? If your boyfriend hadn't pushed you.”

“I have no job, currently I have no alpha, then I’m living with a beta because I have no house. Even though it's stacked against me, I wanted that baby more than anything and I was ready to provide for it.”

“I'm sorry you have a shitty alpha. If anything happens like that, let me know and I'll take care of it.” Smiling Barry leaned close to Len.

“Thank you, alpha.” He said, the two climbing into the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry sat on his bed, listening to his iPod. He hadn't been doing anything since he'd moved in with Cisco and Lisa. Hunter, last he knew, was still in a coma. Even then Barry couldn't sleep, the unnerving feeling that Hunter would come back at any moment and take him away. He loved living with the two wolves, trusted them a lot, but he doesn't feel safe. 

“Barry!” Barry jumped, hearing the sudden voice over his music. Turning he was face by Lisa, purse in hand. Barry removed his earbuds, raising his eyebrow.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, I wanted to take you somewhere, you might like it, or you might not.”

“Where?” Barry asked, sitting up. Lisa sat beside him, grabbing the other omegas hands.

“It's an all omega group therapy. It's for omegas who have faces betas and alpha who controlled their lives and they just want help picking it back up. It's completely anonymous and there's no fees or registration. If you don't like it today we don't have to go. You haven't sad much to Cisco and me, even Len when he's occasionally here. We can't begin to understand what you've been through, and Len doesn't really care. We just want you to open up and not hold everything in. I'll go in with you, or not if you don't want me to listen. These meets have a layer of silver over the meeting rooms paint. Wolves can't hear anything unless inside.” The girl explained, hope in her eyes that she could help her friend. He smiled at her, taking in her shaking hands. He knew it probably took a lot of nerve to ask Barry.

“Yah. That sounds great. What time does it start?”

“Seven. Cisco said he’ll drop us off.”

“Alright. Let me change into something more…not pajamas and I'll meet you downstairs.” Lisa smiled, pulling Barry into a quick hug before skipping out of the room. 

 

Barry stood outside a lodge, Lisa kissing Cisco goodbye before joining him. She pulled inside, leading him into a room with many people already it. They were all sitting in a circle, at least ten people with a different variety of expressions as they spoke with the others, some pouting. Lisa pulled Barry to a couple free chairs, taking their places. A man across from them clapped his hands together, gathering attention. His appearance was rough, his hair dirty blonde, with a hint of brown roots growing. It was styled off to the side, giving a great view of the deep scratches that came across his face, cutting over his bright blue/green eyes.

“Alright everyone. Good to see everyone again, as well as some new faces. Anyone like to introduce themselves? My names Rip.” Eyes looked from Barry to a girl that looked pissed off, to a girl with brown hair. She seemed to take the lead, leaning forward.

“My names Thea, I'm here to be moral support to my friend here, Nyssa. I think it's a key part of healing, as well as listening to others who have faced what you have.”

“Welcome Thea and I think you are right. Support is key to healing. That's why we are here after all. Alright, what about your friend Lisa?” Eyes turned to face Barry, but smiles did as well. The young man folded in a bit, Lisa grabbing his hand for reassurance.

“I-I’m Barry.” He said, making eye contact with the man.

“Barry, very nice to meet you and welcome to group therapy. Why have you come to join? Moral support for Lisa?” The man asked, smile still bright amongst the claw marks.

“I'm here for myself…because I've been keeping myself bottled up for a while.”

“Can I ask a few questions?”

“Yes.” Barry said, Lisa grabbing his hand.

“Who are you here to tell us about?”

“My…my abusive alpha.”

“Alright. Is he a constant problem at this present time?”

“Sort of.” Barry said, bringing his free hand up to wrap around his stomach, a habit by now.

“Do you know he is?”

“A coma, he got mauled by a wolf.” The group started chattering quietly with each other, Rip’s eyes staying on him as well as the other new girls.

“Do you think he deserves it?”

“I think he deserves to be dead.”

“I see, let's face a this problem head on. When was the first time you realized you'd prefer him dead over jail?”

“When-” Barry stopped, gripping his stomach. Lisa’s hands gripped his, Barry fighting back tears. “When he pushed me down the stairs after I told him I was pregnant.”

“The baby…did it-.” A girl with blonde hair pulled back and thick framed glasses asked.

“He killed it. He didn't want kids.”

“And you Barry? The important question, what did you want?” Barry gritted his teeth, eyes remaining on the ground.

“I wanted my baby. I didn't get a choice, my choice.” 

“That's it. It's your choice that you didn't get to have. That's why we’re here. We’ve all been in your place. Let me share with you and then we’ll go around the room and share thoughts with you.” Barry nodded, composed enough to look up at the man. His hands traced the scar on his face. I too had a child that was taken away from me. I had an alpha wife, together we had a son, Jonas. At that time I was just a regular human omega like you, whom had caught the attention of an alpha wolf. When I rejected him he massacred my wife and son. He left me, bitten and alone, used. I was found by another alpha wolf who took me into care. Do you know the moral of the story Barry?”

“Not all alphas are bad?” The smile grew on Rip’s face, the man nodding.

“Exactly.”

“What happened to the alpha that helped you?” Thea asked, Rip looking over at her.

“We've been married and bonded for three years with occasional chatting about children. It's whenever I'm ready.”

“That sounds like an amazing alpha.” The girl in the glasses said, Rip nodding.

“That man better have dinner done when I get home like he promised. That's all I have to say Felicity.” The ground laughed, Barry included.

“So what's his name Rip?” Lisa asked, Barry curious as well.

“His names Jonah. And for any wondering, these-.” Rip said as he motioned toward his scars. “Don't bother him. He has his own scars and they do not bother me. Appearance isn't everything.”

After that Rip moved on, the group moving on to sharing with each other more. When they left Barry really did feel better, Lisa already knowing he was waiting till next week's meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters, I've been very busy the last few days. I want to forewarn everyone that in the next coming weeks there may be a lack of chapters. Coldflash week is the first week of October and I most likely won't have new chapters for that week, but I will try to post extra chapters per day this coming week. No promises, but I will try my best.

Barry ran screaming for his chaser through the large forest brush. He was screaming and begging, tears soaking his face as he gasped. He heard growling, a wolf chasing after him, nipping at the back of his ankles. He had no place to run to, just knew he had to run to live. The need to live overpowered the sense of fear and any pain he had.

He hadn’t remembered coming out to the forest, but he was here, he was here as sure as the grass was brushing against his feet, his bare feet. Looking at his clothes he noticed the blood and tears in it, unsure if the wolf caused it or the brush the wolf seemed to back off. He'd tried to scream for help, but the forest was empty…or Barry thought. His eyes caught the sight of someone kneeling down, holding something. Running over he stopped at the clearer image of the person. It was Len, just with curly black hair. He was crying and bloody, the object in his hands wasn't an object at all…it was a person. A man no older that Barry, lying bloody, a hole ripped through his chest and Ribcage was clutched in Len’s arms.

“Who’s he?” Barry asked, Len not responding. Barry kneeled down Barry looked at the man, studying the man with black hair. A growl behind him reminded him of why he was running Barry sprang up, turning to face the wolf. It was snarling, drool dripping from between its long, bloody teeth. It's eyes were dark and hungry looking.

Barry turned to run again, only this time something grabbed his ankle. Barry hit the ground, he was sure he broke his nose. Turning over he saw what had caught his ankle, only to see the corpse of the man holding his ankle. It was an odd angle, the man still laying in Len's lap, his head thrown back to stare at Barry. Suddenly he’s on Barry, crawling on top of him and pinning down the omega. Fear was sweeping inside of him, the screams stuck in his throat. “Heart.” He said to Barry's face, blood pouring from his mouth. It hit Barry in the mouth, the young omega ready to throw up. “My heart…find…return.” It was followed by an agonizing scream, then the wolf pounced, teeth around Barry's neck. He felt the teeth pierce, the breaking him.

 

Barry shot out of bed, screaming bloody murder. His eyes were glued shut as hit the wall, trying to run. The door to his room was thrown open and Cisco ran in, grabbing Barry by the shoulders. “Barry! It's a nightmare Barry!” Cisco said, shaking the young omega. Barry’s eyes shot opens to Cisco, the beta looking at him worriedly. It took the omega a moment to calm down, but once he looked around reality set in.

“I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream.” Cisco patted his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Lisa wasn't home tonight so he didn't have to worry about her seeing Barry like this. Barry curled up in the beta's hold, finding comfort where he stood.

“Let's lay you back down.”

“Can you stay? I don't want to be alone after that.” Barry mumbled as Cisco directed him towards the bed. Laying down the duo cuddled, Cisco patting his friends back.

“What happened?” Cisco asked, Barry mumbling.

“Hunter found me and was hunting me. He caught me.”

“We won't let that happen. Go back to sleep.” Barry didn't need to be told, he was exhausted, almost like he'd really ran in the forest, and nodded off without a problem.

When Barry had woken up he was alone in bed, the nightmare gone. He sat up in bed, stretching he looked around, still in a sleep haze. He noticed the figure, sitting in the saucer chair beside the desk. He jumped, pulling the blanket to hide behind. Len sat in the chair, his rock hard poker face breaking into a smile as he chuckled at the omegas defense.

“What are you doing here?” Barry said, dropping the blanket.

“I thought we were on better terms?”

“We are…I'm just wondering why you're watching me sleep.” Leaning forward Len stared at the omega.

“Cisco said you had a nightmare about your alpha. I felt it last night. Lisa, Mick, and I were planning our next step and I just get this overly terrified feeling, almost petrifying. I thought that I could help.”

“Why do you care? It was just a nightmare about Hunter.”

“Because I know it wasn't. When you said that I could hear your heartbeat increase just then. It's an indicator you're lying, so tell me what you were dreaming of.” Barry stared at Len for a moment, the man stared back with gentle, but sturdy eyes inevitably breaking Barry.

“If I tell you, will you answer my questions?” Len looked taken aback, but nodded, getting up and walking over to Barry. He sat beside the omega, hands digging into the blanket. “I was being chased by a wolf, I think it was your wolf, through this forest. Suddenly I see someone in a clearing and ran for help. When I reached them I realize it was you, but with hair. There was-. You were-.” Barry didn't know how to word it, not wanting to offend the alpha in anyway.

“Just say it. If anything you maybe having link induced nightmares. If that's the case it will go away in a few days to a week.” Len didn't say it as an order, instead Len heard concern in his voice, maybe some panic as well. 

“You were crying…and holding a man in your arms. There was a giant hole in his chest. The wolf found me and I tried to run away again, but the dead man grabbed my ankle and tripped me. He crawled on top of me and spit blood on me while saying something with a hoarse voice. Then he screamed before the wolf pounced on me. That's when I woke up.”

“That man's name was Ray Palmer, more known as the previous Superior Alpha, basically ruler of wolves. Good new is that it is a link dream. While you sleep some of my memories seep into your dreams. The wolf chasing you was my own, defending the intruder. Next time let it get you and you'll wake right up.” Len said, standing. “Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?” Barry asked, but Len was already out of his room. With a sigh Barry got up, walking over and closing the door to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may get another chapter up, but this was a very long, mapped out chapter that I had to work on for a couple days. It expands more on Len's life and I hope you enjoy.

Barry walked into a building, fancier than anything he'd ever seen. His parents weren't around much when he was a kid, which meant mac and cheese for most dinners. Hunter took him to a fancy restaurant once, their first date. After that Barry agreed to be his boyfriend and the abuse started soon after that. As Barry walked in he couldn't help but stare, that is till a hand pushed his head to face straight forward and they started walking.

Len had brought him here, not speaking a word on the car ride over, not to mention the lack of music. Barry didn't speak up though, after he finally got on better terms with the alpha. Suddenly a blonde haired woman walked up to the men, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and mischievous smile on her face. “Well, well, well. Look at who's finally arm back home after a decade.”

“Please, I've been gone less than that.” Len argued, but the two shared a hug. Barry watched them, feeling a little awkward as he watched them. They pulled away from each other. A squeal coming from just behind the desk. Barry looked over, catching sight of a woman as she pounced on Len, hugging him as well. The woman received a hug from the man, Len scenting her. “I'm home.” He muttered, the squeal having attracted people.

“Snart. What took you so long to come home.” A young man said, Len pulling away from her to hug the man. Soon a group gathered, Barry getting farther away, soon hiding behind a pole. 

“It's good to see you Jax, Kendra.”

“Mick’s been filling us in Mr. Snart. We are aware you took down Thawne, very viciously might I add.” An older man said, Barry watching them mingle as another man came in, followed by a man in a wheelchair. 

“Yah, well I wouldn't say I did it alone.” Len said, turning to look at Barry, finding him hiding behind the nearest pole. The people looked over, eyes shining, most read and some goldfish yellow. This didn't make Barry come out, Len waving him over. When Barry didn't come over Len’s eyes glowed as he glared, making the young man approach, Barry ready to pee himself in fear. He should have pressed Len more about where they were going. What if he was food, some sort of offering. Hands found his shoulders as Len kept him in place. “This is Barry. Thawne was hunting him at the time I was hunting him. Unfortunately Thawne had me down and in a moment of need I linked with Barry. We know the result of the fight after that.” The blonde girl stepped forward, sniffing Barry before backing up.

“Omega. Honestly Leonard you could have done so much better. Even a wolf omega would have been better.” Barry wanted to snap at her, but fought it back. If he learned anything from Hunter it was that she was right. He was the bottom of the totem pole, scratch that, he was the grime on the bottom of the pile. 

“Watch your words Sara. This kids pulled my wolf under his control.”

“Seriously? You must have been asleep because your last link was the only one who had you whipped.”

“Speaking of, I’m going to be down in the basement for a while. I brought Barry hoping Emissary Wells could help him with his link, seeing as he had one and being human.” The man in the wheelchair nodded, turning and wheeling towards a doorway.

“Come along Barry.” Barry hurried after the only other human. He heard the group whispering, but ignored them as the man spoke up. “How does your link work?”

“I-I'm sorry?” Barry asked, walking beside Wells.

“How does your link work? How do you feel?”

“Um…I feel his physical pain.”

“He feels your emotion. That explains how you had control over his wolf. “You see Barry, when a proper link between two wolves is formed the wolves share memories. The both feel the other emotional and physical pain. We can't  
create a link, therefore leaving an incomplete link. My links's the opposite of yours. I'd feel my links emotions and he'd feel my pain.” Wells said as he wheeled into the elevator, Barry following in. Wells hit the button, the elevator declining. 

“Who were you linked to?” Barry ask, listening to the elevator ding.

“Eobard Thawne…different than the one you met the one that linked with me was sweet, but then he got greedy and tried to kill me. He stabbed me through and through, if it hadn't been for Alpha’s Snart and Rory I would have died. Luckily the only thing I lost were my legs that day.”

“It must of hurt him when he stabbed you through.”

“I human's pain to a wolf is nothing. How has Alpha Snart been treating you with the link?”

“Like he doesn't need me around.” Barry said as the doors open. The two escaped the elevator. 

“So basically he treats you just like a pawn. Something to use until he doesn't need you anymore.”

“I'm use to being used by alphas, it no different with a wolf.”

“Barry, why did Leonard really bring you here?” Wells asked, stopping. Barry stared for a moment, silence growing between the two before Barry spoke up. 

“I was having link dreams about Alpha Palmer…nightmare really. I don't know what he wants me to learn here.”

“He wants you to stop snooping through his memories. That's why Wells is going to teach you control.” Another voice said, making Barry jump and Wells sigh.

“What?”

“Your link is seeping into his memories and pulling out important ones. Len doesn't like it when people get in his head.”

“Mr. Rory, please shut up.” Wells said, Barry hiding behind the man in the wheelchair. “What are you doing down here?”

“Len was telling us a story, very interesting story about the omega.”

 

A few minute prior to Mick making his way downstairs Len had been talking to the group, catching up and sharing things. As soon as Wells and the omega left Len spoke up. “Can you guys not flash the eyes? Barry is currently mating an abusive alpha, so he doesn't really favor alphas.” 

“How bad?” Kendra asked, hands folded in front of her. Len smiled at her, she was always the bleeding heart of the group. 

“This alpha shoved Barry down the stairs because Barry told him he was pregnant. Barry lost the baby during the fall. That's the night I bumped into him. He was on his way to the hospital when Thawne hunted him down.”

“Was this alpha a wolf?” Sara spoke up, a glare in her eyes. She my joke harshly, but she adored betas and omegas of any species. Her girlfriend was an omega wolf, waiting for her every night to come home.

“Human.”

“And what has happened to this human?” A voice said, making the group turn, Mick growling at the sight of the hunters.

“Attack by a wild dog. He's in a coma.” Len said, walking forward. The hunters glared at him, hands on their guns. 

“We’re here to talk to Emissary Wells.”

“He's currently in a meeting. You can take a seat and wait.” The male Hunter got in Len’s face, glaring at him. Len just smiled,and without turning addressed Mick. “Mick. Let Wells know the Allen's are here.”

“Sure.” Mick growled, heading towards the elevator. He'd found Wells and Barry in the basement, heading towards a restricted area.

That's where they met up. Mick smirking at the humans. “Emissary, the hunters are back.”

“I'll be right up. Can you show Barry to the chamber. I'll be back down to talk to him.”

“Why do I have to babysit?”

“I'll send Alpha Snart down. He should be on his way down.” And with that Barry was left alone with the alpha. Without a word Mick turned and continued to walk down the hallway, Barry following a good distance behind him. It wasn't a long walk, but it was a dull musty walk. It wasn't as new as the upstair levels, but sturdy. Mick had led Barry into a well lit room. There were glass coffins, that was the first thing Barry noticed. Mick stood beside one, Barry walking over. Looking into it Barry took note of the dirt on the ground around the coffin. Looking up Barry was staring at the pale face of the man that had been in his dream. His body was just that same, no decay, almost like he was asleep, well aside from the hole in his chest.

“Do you know who he is kid?”

“Only his name and position.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Ray was dead before you were even conceived, of course you wouldn't know anything human.”

“Who was he and why is there a circle of dirt around him?”

“It's mountain ash. It's to keep those murdering wolves out. As for who he was…he was the most annoying, but best man I'd ever met.” Mick said looking up at the man. “Len is the youngest wolf here, Ray close to the oldest around 500 at his death. I'm only 246 years old, but I knew Ray for a very long time. He was kind hearted, made many fawn over him, but sadly never gave his heart to anyone…that is till Len wondered into our lives.” Mick said, Barry turning to face the wolf. “There were reports of an alpha abusing his kin, so Ray, Sara, and I went to his house. You could smell blood a mile away so we proceeded with caution. When we got inside, against order Ray went first. When we got inside it was a massacre. Blood covered the walls, ceiling, floors, everywhere except one little girl. She was held tightly in a young man's arms. She was barely old enough to count, she was asleep, luckily not remembering the massacre. The boy wouldn't let me or Sara near him, he seemed feral. When Ray tried all he did was flash his eyes and Len broke, pulling the alpha into a hug and crying. It was the saddest thing I had to face as an alpha council.” Mick looked over at Barry. “Len was your age when we found him. His father had been abusing him for years, nothing sexual, but that's what started it. Lisa was maybe three or four and her father wanted to sell her at a high price. Despite being a child he wanted to sell his omega, virgin daughter to the highest bidder. He told Len this and he'd snapped. He'd ripped out his father throat after he'd mutilated the man's body. He was so scared that hunters would kill them for what he'd done to his father…but hunters actually praised the boy who murdered the Child Butcher of Central City. Lewis Snart was never a pure man, wolves like him give us all a bad name.”

“So what happened?”

“We brought Len back here to the Council Halls, took his statement, which was harder than pulling teeth since hunters had to sit in on it. I don't know why, they were a couple of teens, nothing they could really do. After finally getting the confession Ray led Len to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Lisa swinging from mine and Kendra’s hands. She was in charge of bathing the girl while I was there to help Len.” Mick said, a quivering breath coming out, like a chill had passed through his body. “He'd had a freak out in the showers when Lisa was taken to another room, we had to force him into the shower, even then he stood naked and crying for his little sister. I was ready to give up on him, but Ray…Ray never turned his back in a wolf…or a human even. He held Len, groomed him, showered him, clothed him. He'd calmed the wolf down just by holding him. When they had brought Lisa out from her check up Len was sleeping, using Ray’s lap as a pillow.” Barry felt sad for not knowing this. He was linked to Len, he wanted to know more about him, but the wolf wanted to stay away. “Not many people understand what a superior is really like until you met Ray. He loved everyone, sure he had to rip throats out to protect from time to time, but Ray won many hearts. He'd won Len’s, the alpha glued to Ray’s side, and not long after Len won Ray’s. Over a span of almost 20 years the two mated, bonded, married. Len was the ambassador to Ray, and they were the perfect couple. Wells was the last to join, just a young emissary at the time, linked to Eobard Thawne. Thawne was a great person, always helping and making sure he helped Wells whenever he got hurt. Not long after he met Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. We have no idea what they said, but Thawne went bad, real bad. He snuck around as our friend, then when we were out for a run he and the other two ambushed Ray. Len hadn't been too far, but by the time he got there Ray was dead and the men were fleeing. They took away the greatest man I knew and I swore on his body I would tear them apart. Len is doing it, not only for revenge…but he won't allow any of them to become the superior. Currently Len is the superior, having achieved the position from being the ambassador. He can't let them beat him or we all should consider ourselves dead. That's why whenever someone says something like, Ray gave them a nightmare it pisses me off.”

“I understand.” Barry flinched, lowering his eyes.

“Just never say it again and I won't rip your throat out.”

“Yes sir.” Barry said, a hand landing on the back of his neck.

“That's enough Mick.” A sturdy voice said, Barry looking up to see Len, smiling down at him. “I could feel his emotions upstairs. Barry didn't say anything, just turned and held the alpha.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled, Len petting his head.

“It's alright omega. You've done nothing wrong.” He mumbled, Mick watching Len pet the human.

“How about I take you home to Lisa and Cisco. We can talk to Wells another day when the hunters aren't investigating.”

“Okay…can I pay my respects to Alpha Palmer?” The omega asked receiving a nod. Len let him go, the human walking over the mountain ash. Len walked over to Mick, the older man smirking.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You got a crush on the omega.”

“I do not, it's just our link. I'm emotionally affected by it.” Len said, looking at the omega.

 

“I'm sorry.” Barry mumbled as he stared up at the man. I'm sorry I got terrified of you in my dream. You were just a lost memory looking for someone to talk to you. I won't run next time.” Barry smiled, hesitating to place his hand on the glass, but inevitably doing it. He didn't hear the alphas yell at him, so he turned back to make sure it was okay only to see he was alone. Turning back to face Ray’s coffin he confusingly stared at the pale hand, now pressed up against the glass, right where his was. Looking up he was greeted by bloody eyes staring at him, the blood hitting the glass.

“Ray?” He mumbled, not a second the alpha screaming and hitting the glass. Taking a step back Barry kicked a hole in the ash. The coffin shattered, Barry  
Watching Ray land on his feet and get up. He looked up at Barry, fear in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Heart. My…heart.” Barry didn't move, watching the man. Soon they stood face to face, inches away from one another. The other was making a noise that sounded like a whine, the blood running from his eyes quickened. It didn't take Barry long to realize that Ray was crying. “My heart. Please find my heart.” He cried, Barry’s breath catching.

“Where is it?” Barry asked, Ray raising a finger to the doorway. He was met with a wolf, this time a white one, it's bloody mouth baring fangs.

“There.” Ray said before crumbling to the ground. Barry screamed, the wolf growling as he pounced. Barry made a break for it, running around the wolf to where the doors were. Pushing them open Barry slammed them shut, holding all his weight on the door. The door made all kinds of noises as the wolf slammed against it. Looking forward Barry noticed the forest, the one from before. Suddenly a growl came from behind him, Barry turning to see the black furred wolf. In a panic Barry ran, ram until he came upon the people in the woods, until the wolf ripped his throats out. 

 

Barry shot up screaming bloody murder once again, it becoming a regular song of his. He tried to run, but ended up wrapped up in something strong, but soft. “Wake up Barry.” He heard, but still tried to fight it. “Open your eyes omega.” And with that Barry’s eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling. His body was sweaty and shaking, his fingernails digging into his bond. A hand raked through his hair, Barry just stared through, his body still on high alert. “It's okay. It was a nightmare. That's all it was.” His body continued to shake, but Barry released his binding, instead taking comfort in it. Soon his body calmed down and Barry could register that his bonding where arms, holding him in a hug. Dropping his head he looked around exhaustively, seeing wolves standing around him worriedly. Looking back Barry was met with Len, the alpha holding him. “Are you okay?”

“Yah…j-just a nightmare.”

“That's a night terror.” The young man from before said, Jax Barry recalled.

“I'm fine. I'm just really tired.” Barry mumbled, standing up.

“How about we take you home. It's been a long day.” Len said, standing up in time to catch Barry as he trips.

“Yah.” Barry mumbled, the doors opening to Wells coming in, concern on his face. He was followed by the two hunters, taking the scene in.

“I heard that screaming, it sounded like he was dying.” Wells stopped in from of Barry, the young man clearing the sand from his eyes.

“He's fine, just a night terror.” Len said, the hunters walking up, pushing their way through to the human omega.

“Long time no see Bartholomew.” The man said, Barry instantly glaring at him with such hate in his eyes.

“I didn't know they let trash in here.” Barry shot back, getting a smirk from some of the wolves.

“What's that on the back of your neck?” The woman said, turning Barry's head.

“None of your business…what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re on a hunt, required information from some mutts.”

“When aren't you on a hunt?”

“I remember nine month of no hunting. Honestly you should be happy we're letting you play with wolves.”

“I think it's time you go Allen’s.” Len said, Barry backing up next to him.

“Enjoy the chew toy mutts, he's a worthless hunter.” With that the two hunters left, Barry sitting back down on the bed he'd been laying on.

“What the hell was that?” Mick asked, Barry sighing. 

“Those are my one minded parents.” Barry admitted, looking down.

“The Allen’s have a kid?” Sara asked, Barry nodding.

“They disowned me years ago, when I told them I refused to kill wolves. They're all about killing and I have too many good friends that are wolves.” Barry said, Len rubbing his back.

“Okay, let's go.” He said, pulling Barry to his feet. The younger nodded, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for an eternity.”

“Next time you come through with Barry, is like to talk to him about becoming an emissary himself.” Len nodded at Wells before saying his goodbyes. Barry had already gone to the car, curling up in the back seat and nodding off. This day had exhausted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was getting dressed when Lisa barged in, Barry covering himself up with his hoodie. The girl rolled her eyes, catching sight of the scars on his body. She ignored them, smiling at her friend. “Come on, Lenny's dropping us off at therapy.”

“Okay, I'll be out on a second.” Barry said, throwing the sweatshirt on, Lisa leaving with a big smirk. She left to her room to finish getting ready, Cisco asleep on their bed after a long work day.

“He's crushing so hard on Lenny.” She whispered, getting a chuckle from the wolf on the bed.

“He'd deserve him if Len could take care of him.” Cisco said, Lisa not even making an argument as Barry knocked on their bedroom door.

“Is he outside?” She smiled at the small, innocent voice.

“Yah! Head on out, I need to grab my stuff.”

 

Barry took off down the stairs, throwing open the door to see Len sitting in his car, a black jeep. Barry hopped in the front seat, buckling up. “Hello alpha.” Barry said, smiling at Len. It had been weeks since the first time he stepped into the Alpha Council Hall. Since then Barry had been to group therapy more, spent time with Wells, studying to become an emissary, and even got to be around his link partner more. Life had chilled out for Barry and he'd started to get more comfortable. The nightmares weren't happenings as often as they had and there was no update on Hunter. So far life was getting better.

“Hello omega. Ready for a day of omega gossip?” Barry smiled, looking down at his hands.

“It's not gossip, it's helping.” Barry said as Lisa came out of the house. 

“That's good.” Len said as Lisa opened the door, jumping into the back seat. 

“What's good?” 

“That Barry's getting help from this group.”

“He'd come a long way…maybe after we can get that link medicine? You need to be there for a check up.”

“Lisa, do you understand how this could affect me? I'm on a hunt, I can't have my instincts obstructed.”

“”It's cool.” Barry cut it, ending the fight. “I haven't been getting hurt lately, dispute the last full moons wolf fight.” Barry said, Len rolling his eyes as they pulled out of the driveway. The ride over was filled with chatter, mainly between Lisa and Barry about things they were planning to do after the group. When they got there Barry jumped out, Lisa kissing her brother's cheek before hopping out of the jeep. Slamming the door she turned and walked in with Barry, a smile on his face. Immediately walking in the came across a young man, sitting on the stairs of the lodge office level, wiping tears away. Barry shooed Lisa to the therapy room, the girl huffing but listening to her friend. Barry walked over to the man, taking in the sight of him expanded belly. He was obviously a few months pregnant, Barry understanding where he was in the world.

“Are you here for the meeting?” Barry asked, making the omega jump. Looking up he placed a hand on his belly, the young wiping away the tears.

“I was, but it's a mistake. Just going home.”

“Is it your alpha? Is he why your here?”

“Yah…but I love him so I don't know why I'm here.”

“You want reassurance. I've been in a similar situation, I think you'll fit right in.” Barry smiled, holding his hand out. The young man looking up and Barry was greeted by blue eyes behind thick framed glasses and shaggy black hair. “I'm Barry by the way.”

“Hartley.” The young man said, grabbing the hand. 

“You can sit next to me Hartley.” Barry didn't let go of the omegas hand, being his shield as he wiped away the remaining tears. As he walked in he was greeted by the chatter of Felicity and the others, Rip actively carrying on the conversation. When he saw Barry he waved, then he saw the young behind the omega. He smiled and nodded at Barry, whom took a seat next to Lisa, pulling Hartley into a chair beside him, the omega holding onto Barry's arm.

“Welcome back everyone, and glad you can join us for those who are new.” Rip said, nodding at Hartley.

“What's your name young man.”

“H-Hartley.” The omega mumbled, rubbing his belly.

“Well Hartley, why did you decide to join us? Do you have alpha issues?” Rip said, Hartley looking down.

“It's…it's complicated.”

“Feel free to share as much as you want.” The younger man sat straight, holding onto Barry less now.

“I…I-um…I have this on again off again boyfriend. He works at the police station and he's an alpha. A few months ago we got back together, but just as friends with benefits. I live with him still and decided that I'd stay there free of I did household things. I didn't mind, I loved being around him. A few months back I got pregnant. I knew that the alpha would freak, so I hid my belly the best I could, that is until a week ago. He walked in on me getting dressed and saw my belly. I explained that it's his baby…he just left. He didn't say anything, just left. He hasn't come home yet and I'm starting to think he's leaving me.”

“It maybe shock. Here's an alpha that decided he wanted sex, nothing but. Instead he's getting a human…or wolf, no judgement, a baby of his own. He’ll realize what he wants.”

“If he doesn't choose you he's stupid. If he kicks you out you can come live with us.” Lisa said, reaching over and grabbing Hartley’s hand. “It's just two omegas and a beta, plus my occasional alpha brother. We have plenty of room. A smile came to Hartley's face, the young man nodding.

“Since we’re talking about it I'd like to make an announcement.” Rip said, a smile on his face. “After our talk a couple weeks ago I've realized that I've had enough time. Jonah and I talked and I'm happy to announce that we’re expecting and rather excited.” The room lit up, Lisa springing up and pulling Rip into a hug.

“Congrats Rip! What are you hoping for?”

“Healthy, nothing else matters really.” Rip said rubbing his belly. “Anything going on with you Mr. Allen?” Eyes dragged to Barry, the young man shrugging.

“I don't know. I've got my job now. My alpha is still in a coma…and I kind of like another alpha, but it's nothing serious at all. I don't even think we’re friends.”

“Is it you know who?” Lisa asked, smirking as Barry blushed red.

“Maybe.”

“It's good that you're moving on Barry. We all know how hard it is to love a monster, how hard it is the love another alpha, or beta, after loving that monster.”

“I don't think I'm on the top of his list, or that he's into omegas.” Barry said, wiping away sweat that started to form on his forehead.

“I think you can change his mind on his preference.” At that Rip winked, making Barry smile. “So does anyone have questions to share with Hartley?”

“Oh-oh me!” Felicity said, turning.

“Has your alpha had other partners since you began seeing each other?”

“I don't think so. I think for the last few years it's been us. When I met him I was sixteen, he was in his twenties. Being a cop he's all about the law, so we didn't have sex until I was eighteen…I think that's when it started going downhill.”

“Maybe he's just intimidated by you, I mean you guy have been together for a while right, on and off, but still together.” Thea spoke up, Barry leaning forward as his stomach cramping. Lisa noticed this, placing a hand on Barry's back, rubbing it in circles.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm not sure…my stomach’s hurting.” Barry mumbled back, trying not to drag attention away from Hartley. Looking at Lisa her eyes widened in concern.

“You're nose is bleeding.” She whispered, Barry immediately covering his nose. Standing up to leave for the bathroom Barry was stopped by a piercing pain in his stomach, making him fall over. He grabbed his chair to steady himself, causing the chair to scrape against the floor. This gathered unwanted attention, Lisa standing beside her friend. Rip stood, shooing others back as he approached Barry.

“Barry? Are you alright?” He asked, Barry looking over at Lisa. His eyes were filled with concern and fear, from what was unclear.

“I think Len’s hurt.” He said, not a moment passed before Barry spit up blood. Rip thought ahead, reaching out and grabbing Barry just in time. The young man collapsed into Rip’s arms, the man slowly laying him down. It wasn't until Barry was on the ground that Rip realized the jerking of Barry's body, Rip holding his head firmly.

“Someone call an ambulance!” He yelled, the room of omegas frantic.

Out of all things to happen today, this wasn't suppose to.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of all things to happen today, this wasn't suppose to.

Len had dropped Barry and Lisa off at their group therapy and decided to wait till they were done. After the ambush he didn't want Lisa and Barry walking around, like easy targets. He'd decided to sit down the street from the lodge, playing on the his phone until they were finished. He'd been there for a couple minutes and taking a break from files the council had sent him to review. He'd expected to see Barry and Lisa with how long it felt staring at those messages. What he didn't expect to find was the face of Malcolm Merlyn, smiling over at him. Rage filled Len, the human side of his brain shutting down as the wolf came out. When he awoke he was staring up at Mick, a blanket draped over his lower half of his nude body. He was in pain, lying on a cot. He groaned, looking around at himself and his surroundings. He saw bloody bandages around his torso, Caitlin wiping the blood from his forehead. Slowly he gained full consciousness, the ringing, that came with what he was guessing was a concussion, stopped. He could hear Caitlin saying his name, the man growling only to hiss at his pain.

“Alpha Snart, it'd be easier to examine you if you'd stop moving.” She said, flashing her yellow eyes at the man.

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“Merlyn…at the lodge that Barry and Lisa…having meeting.”

“You chased after Merlyn, it was an ambush by him and Darhk. At some point you wolfed out, we found you wounded and practically feral. They'd tried to rip out your heart, but seems like you were on the defense. They managed to dig their claws into you stomach and slash up your intestines, but you'll heal. They had thought you were dead when they threw you from a six story building.” Mick said, Len resting his head back, letting Caitlin wipe away the blood.

“How'd you know?”

“Lisa called. She said that the omega keeled over.

“Omega…Barry?” Len said, eyes shooting open. “Is he alright!? Where is he?”

“He's in the room next door. You can see him when you heal up.” Caitlin said, Len growling.

“Now! Take me to him, I need to make sure he's fine.”

“The meds will kick in soon, they'll make you tired.” 

“I said take me to him or I'll remove your intestines from your asses.” The alpha growled, trying to sit up.

“Hold him down!” Caitlin order, a group of hand forcing his body down on the cot. He saw Sara, Jax, even Nate the Historian of the council pressing him into the cot. He fought and fought, Mick grabbing his legs so he couldn't kick anyone. Caitlin injected something into his IV, Len’s body slowly going to sleep, his consciousness sliding with. Before slipping Len let out a howl, his pack flinching. Not a moment later Len’s head hit the cot pillow, asleep. “Finally. He doesn't understand the omega’s state worsen with his struggling.”

“So…how's the kid.”

“It's not good. The impact of the fall didn't cause much issues to Alpha Snart’s, but it cause significant damage to Barry. His body's not taking to the link damage, but I can't give a definite answer. I'm not sure if he will be alright. I have to speak to him when he wakes from the coma…if he wakes up.”

“Don't think he will?”

“I'm not sure, that's a questions Alpha Snart will have to help us answer.” Caitlin said, picking things up and disposing of the use equipment. “I've got to go check on Barry. Can you watch him for me?”

“Sure thing doc.” Mick said, Lisa walking into the room.

“I heard him yelling.”

“He needed to be sedated so his wolf can heal him. Until then he’ll have to stay under.”

“So how's that going to help Barry?”

“Hopefully he heals, Barry heals. If not…I can't say much.” Caitlin said before walking next door. Lisa walked to Len, brushing away sweat from her brother's forehead.

“We should alert the superior omega. A human omega was harmed during a vendetta against the current superior alpha.”

“If we do that we may cause an uproar, a war between omega and alpha.” Sara said, Lisa watching her brother flinch as he breathed.

“Maybe…putting them in a room together will relax the human that's fighting with the wolf.” Lisa said, the wolves looking around at one another and shrugging. None of them had a link, none knew what it could hold, except Caitlin.”

“I'll ask Dr. Snow.” Sara said, turning and walking out. The room remained quiet as Lisa watched her brother fight his wolf, obviously concerned about his stubbornness. Not long after Caitlin and Sara were wheeling Barry in. The group backed away, letting them slide up next to Len. The young human had tubes connected to IV and for breathing assisting him. Instantly Len relaxed, feeling Barry's present, breaths not leading to hisses of pain.

For the next few days they could only watch, Len healing up quite nicely, a relief for most. Lisa was happy, but she was worried because Barry hadn't woken up. As day three came around Len awoke, looking around to see his staff watching him worriedly. 

“What the hell is everyone staring at?” He groaned, Lisa grabbing his hands.

“You've been asleep three days.” Mick said, the alpha staring at his friend.

“What? Lisa and Barry need picked up.”

“No, they're here.” At this Lisa waved to her brother, the older growling.

“Where's Barry?”

“Next to you.” At this Len looked over, eyes set on the body beside him, seeing the tubes hooked up to his body. Len felt his body get heavy with guilt, turning to face to unconscious boy.

“What happen?” He asked, bringing up a hand, ghosting over the omega's cheek.

“The fall you took was too great of a trauma for Barry and it caused a seizure. He went into a coma soon after.” Caitlin said as she stood off to the side, the alphas looking at Len in curiosity.

“Will he wake up?”

“Unsure at the moment. You have just now finished healing, it may take Barry longer, or this may be permanent.”

“Have you contacted the superior omega?”

“He's aware of the situation, but we have not updated him on the incident.”

“Call him for a conference. Leave the omega to mine and doctor’s care.” Len said, thumb running down Barry's cheek.

“Yes sir.” Sara said, turning and walking out with the group of alpha and Lisa. Caitlin stayed off to the side, watching Len pet Barry's hair. 

“If he doesn't wake up, is there a way to force him to?”

“Possibly deepening the link…and if worst comes a bite will awaken him.” Len growled at the idea of having to shift Barry, especially without consent. 

“We’ll wait it out. I will not stoop so low unless it's our last option. Leave us be.” Len said, Caitlin nodding and walking out, shutting the door behind her. 

“I am so sorry omega…you didn't trade one death sentence for another just down the road. I swear I will make sure you will have the best treatment. I swear in my life you will not die.” Len growled, watching Barry's chest rose and fall. He was practically talking to air, but a promise in the Snart family is a promise. He would care for the omega…especially since he was his omega.


	10. Chapter 10

Len sat, holding Barry's hand in one, the other brushing the omegas bangs back. It had been three week since Len woke up, but Barry was still in a coma. It did something to Len that he hadn't felt in years, since his dad breathed, since Ray got separated. He felt fear. Fear that his omega wouldn't wake up…he did not want another to fall because of him.

“Alpha Snart?” Caitlin spoke as she entered, face scrunching up at the sitting before her. “You need a shower.”

“I didn't want to leave him without company. Can you stay while I get bathed.”

“Of course, he's not going anywhere.” Immediately Caitlin regretted the joke when Len growled at her, the alpha just staring at Barry. “Get food too.”

“I'll eat later.” Len said, getting up and walking down the hall to his study. Opening a wardrobe in the corner of the room Len removed clothing from it. He went back down the hall to the bathroom, peeking in at Barry as he walked by. The boy still looked like he was asleep, Len walking away with dread in his stomach. He took the fastest shower he had in years, running right back to Barry’s side. Caitlin shook her head, walking over to Len.

“You need to eat. You need strength to hunt Darhk and Merlyn.”

“I can't hunt them, look at what they did to Barry.”

“We will get him link medication, but that will require for you to put your feelings into someone else.”

“Got it.” Len mumbled, just staring at the boy.

“It will weaken your link, but it's for the safety of the human.”

“Of Barry wakes up, I will take charge of all his expenses. He needs suppressants he's got them.”

“Not a wolf and he's already becoming your underling.”

“It's my fault Caitlin. If I could have just done that from the beginning, all because I…”

“I understand. You miss your husband. It's alright to say it.”

“I miss Ray…hell I miss him. His touch, him. I feel like that by trying to do good by him I have become more like them.”

“Barry is an omega linked to an alpha that's hard headed. He gets the physical aspect of the link…don't you think that maybe there's a little more emotional influence tugging at your string at the moment.”

“Maybe. There's just got to be a way to wake him up.” Len said, Caitlin looking at the depressed alpha.

“There's one way, but I'm not sure if you want to risk the consequences.” At this Len shot his view to the woman, eyes widened. “You can deepen your link so you are subconsciously merged, which will put you in his mind. You can try and wake him up by coaxing him out.”

“What's the risk of doing this.”

“You could send him into a permanent coma.” Caitlin said, Len looking at the omega. “Whatever you say we will do.” She said, standing by his side. “I'll leave you to make a decision, get you something to eat.” Caitlin said as Len covered his mouth with his free hand.

“I'm just wishing Ray was here to tell me what to do.”

“I know Alpha Ray taught you everything…but this is your decision to make now.” With that Caitlin walked out, running into Lisa. Her and Cisco stood, with wide eyes.

“Any change?”

“Not yet, but I've given Alpha Snart some stuff to think about.”

“Like what?”

“It's all up to your brother. I'm going to go grab him food, he hasn't eaten for a couple days.”

“Is he still blaming himself?” Cisco asked, hand wrapped around his antsy omega girlfriend.

“Yes, unfortunately I don't know how long it will take Barry to wake.” 

“Why doesn't Barry wake up when Len’s finished healing? Isn't that what the link does?” Lisa huffed, crossing her arms.

“Typically, but in some cases, such as a human in a link with a wolf, the human body's healing process can take longer.”

“Do you think he will wake up?” Cisco said, the look he gave Caitlin looked like his dog had been kicked.

“I'm not sure. To be honest he should have woken up by now, maybe his subconscious won't let him. Either way we’ll find out today. Caitlin said, walking down to the kitchen level. On her way down she had been caught by the sight of someone walking in. Stopping she turned, Kendra standing and joining her.

“We just had your brother in here a couple weeks ago. What can we help you with?” Kendra said to the man, earning a smile from him.

“I know about my brother, sorry for anything Henry says. I just heard my nephew was here. I've been trying to call him, but he's not responding.”

“Barry?”

“Yes, so is he here?”

“Jay, how about we get something to drink and talk.” The Hunter, Jay, paled. Hunters and wolves never said each other's names unless; they were close friends, or their has been a form of tragedy. Jay was nicer than his brother and sister-in-law, but they weren't friends.

“God. Don't tell me…my boy.” Seeing the panic in Jay’s eyes Caitlin shot her hands up.

“He's not dead…but he's not conscious.” Looking at her Jay sat in a chair, the shock sweeping him off his feet.

“What happened.”

“Alpha Snart and Barry are linked. Alpha Darhk and Merlyn attack him savagely. He'd been waiting for Barry and his sister to finish group therapy and the jumped him. What they did cause extreme stress on Barry's body. It led to a seizure, which put Barry into a coma. He's been out for a few weeks now.”

“Is he going to wake up?” Jay asked, letting the information soak in.

“We’re trying our best to wake him, but he hasn't improved in these weeks.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course. Follow me.” Caitlin said, Jay standing and following her to the elevator. The ride didn't take long, the room not far from the elevator. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Len resting his eyes, Barry's hand clenched in his hand. “Alpha Snart? We've got a visitor.” Len growled, opening his eyes to see Jay he growled again, mistaking Jay for his twin. “It's not Hunter Allen, it's Hunter Garrick. He's Barry's uncle.”

“Okay.” Was all Len said, closing his eyes again.

“He's been with Barry almost non stop, he's tuckered himself watching.” 

“Alpha Snart has taken care of my nephew, right?”

“From wolves and his abusive alpha.” Caitlin said, walking over to Barry. 

“I have not been around for awhile, that's my problem. Barry deserved better than being left behind.”

“You can stay if you'd like.”

“If that's okay.” Caitlin nodded, leaving Lisa and Cisco to watch over the hunter and Len. In her stomach she had a strange worry bubbling, concern rising to the surface. She brushed it off though, walking away to get food for the tired alpha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Coldflash week has ended, but with Halloween coming up I may have delayed chapters. Don't worry I won't leave anyone hanging.

The sun had gone down, Len waking up in the middle of the night. He opened his eye to be greeted by Jay, asleep across from him, on the other side of Barry. Stretching Len looked down to check on Barry, being greeted by an empty bed. Getting up Len looked around, maybe Barry fell off the bed. No dice, Barry wasn't in the room. Fear took over at the thought that Merlyn or Darhk broke in. He turned and ran out of the room, panic and adrenaline. He turned, ready to sniff out for Barry, only to be greeted by the young man walking down the hallway, slowly and wobbling.

“Barry!” He yelled out, the young man turning to show the confused and out of it look. Walking towards the boy Len watched Barry walk toward him. When they met, Barry held onto Len, the alpha holding him close.

“Alpha.” Barry cried, legs quivering. Len wrapped his arm around Barry's waist, holding him up.

“I got you omega, I've got you.”

“What happened?” 

“I got hurt real bad, which caused you to have a seizure. You've been in a coma for three weeks. What do you remember?” 

“We were talking, in therapy about Hartley and babies. Then there was blood and pain and then nothing.”

“We'll get you medicine. We’ll never let this happen again.”

“I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep.”

“Let me call Caitlin, she’ll let us know if you can sleep.”

“Okay…can I go to the bathroom. I don't feel so good?”

“Okay. Let me call Caitlin and I'll help you to the bathroom.” Barry nodded, not letting go of Len. Instead he ducked his head into the space between his shoulder and neck. Len felt the omega sniff him, pulling him closer. Len closed his eyes, letting the man scent him. “Barry, when were you supposed to take your suppressants?”

“By the tenth.” Barry mumbled.

“It's the 19th.” Len said, Barry pulling away to look up at the Alpha for a moment of realization. His face showed horror, Len understanding. “We’ll get you home, you can spend your heat there.”

“C-can you come over and make sure I'm okay?”

“You mean to take care of you?” Len said, raising a brow to the omega.

“Y-yeah. I've haven't spent a heat alone without an alpha in years. I was on suppressants before I met Hunter.”

“It's fine. I'll clear my calendar. Lisa and Cisco will be there to help.” 

“This is so embarrassing.” Barry said, Len spotting tear in his eyes.

“Why? It's a natural thing.”

“But you're you and I'm…I'm just an omega that needed help.”

“Barry, shut up. After what just happen you have the right to be pampered. After your heat we’ll have Caitlin give you pills.” Barry didn't say anything, just put his head black into the crook of Len’s neck, the alpha lifting him into his arm. Len carried him down the hall to the bathroom before taking him back to the room. It was around five in the morning, leaving the duo alone until Caitlin walked in around seven. When she walked in she was greeted by the sight of Len and Barry curled up in the hospital bed. The two were out cold, Caitlin walking over to Len and shaking him. Len awoke, staring up at the doctor. A smile grew on his face as she stared at her.

“What are you doing in Barry's bed?”

“He woke up confused. I'm just helping him.” Len said, arm around the omegas waist. 

“He woke up?” Caitlin said, at this shaking the man. Barry groaned, but cracked his eyes to see Caitlin. Her eyes were wide, as well as her smile. “This is wonderful. Now we don't have to go through that pain.”

“Pain?” Barry said, catching a sweet scent that Len’s giving off lightly. 

“Our last try was to use the link. It wonder what finally woke him up.”

“He woke up and he's starting heat. Could not taking his suppressants have caused him to wake up.” Len said, patting Barry on the shoulder.

“It could. I'd have to do some test, an internal exam.”

“Is it okay if I just go home. An omega in a council of alphas going into heat doesn't seem all to good.” 

“Yes. Let me write a few things down and you can go home.”

“Okay.” Barry said, a groan alerting the three to the other person in the room. Turning Barry had a big smile on his face. “Uncle Jay!” The older man jumped, looking at his nephew before leaping over and pulling him into a hug. He had Barry tucked against him, the younger holding him tightly.

“It's okay.” Jay said, kissing Barry's forehead. At this Len stood from the bed, letting the two have their time together.

“I'd like to do a check up on you.”

“Alright. I'm sure the council has stuff for me piled up. Or I'll go to Ray.” Len said, looking at Barry.

“Okay. I'll call your sister to pick up Barry. Like he said, best not to go into heat in a practical alpha den.”

“Right.” Len said, leaning over to Barry.

“Barry, I'm going to go catch up on a few things. I'll have Lisa take you home and I'll come by in a bit okay.”

“Alright…don't be home too long.” Barry mumbled, not pulling away from his hug.

 

“I won't.” Len smiled, walking away with Caitlin, who had a big smirk on her face. The walked down the hall toward another examining room. “What?” He asked.

“You like him.” She teased, Len rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever you believe.”

“You're spending his heat with him.”

“Yah, it's because of the link. Once the pills are taken I won't feel obligated to feel this way.” Len said, but even he didn't believe what he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait.

Len could feel it as soon as it happened. The sense of arousal, though his body wasn't responding to the feeling. He was on his way over when the sense came. Now he was running, no clear idea why he was rushing. Before he knew it he was shifted, blocks away from Lisa’s home. When he reached the small house he started scratching at the door, growling until Cisco opened the door. Len ran in, jumping on the couch.

“Come on man! Your paws are muddy.” Len barked, making Cisco jump and shut the door. “Lisa’s in with Barry, he's calmed down for the time being if you want to visit him. Just stay wolf and it won't affect him.” Len barked, hopping off the couch. Cisco led him to Barry's room, Len scratching at the door. Cisco opened the door, Len running into the room. Lisa and Barry were curled up together, Barry naked under a blanket. He was asleep, Lisa was just staring at the wall, eyes shooting over to him when he walked in.

“Your brothers here to take over your shift.” Lisa didn't have time to say something before Len was on the bed, finding his place, draped over Barry.

“Good. I need a potty break.” Len just watched his sister, closing his eyes as soon as she left the room. He nodded off like that, waking up to a small nudge against his back. Growling he opened he eyes, met with Barry smiling down at him,

“Hey Len.” The alpha barked, getting up and cuddling closer to Barry. He tucked underneath Barry's chin, the omega smiling. “Do I only get the wolf.” Len growled, the door cracking open. Lisa walked in, holding her hands up. 

“Hey, just me. I wanted to give my brother the remote to your vibrator. Cisco and I will be going out for a bit. Len can set it off when your body gets worked up again.” Lisa said, Barry turning onto his side. He was met by big blue eyes staring at him. Lisa walked over, tucking the control under Len’s paw.

“Why’s he not shifting?” Barry asked after a minute of Len staying the way he was. 

“Wolves and humans don't attract most of the time. Your body reacting to wolf pheromones is less likely than you being attracted to a human alpha pheromone. He's probably not wanting to risk it, since he's never been around an omega in heat that wasn't blood related. He's a baby.” Len growled, Barry petting him.

“It's fine, I understand. You guys have a fun night.” Barry said, waving as Lisa hurried out of the room. “I can feel my next one coming up soon, I'll take another nap for strength.” Barry said, closing his eyes. Len could tell he was physically exhausted already, letting the young man get his much needed rest. “I just wanted to let you know, while I'm still in the right mind and not ready to have sex with anything like a pineapple-.” Len made a noise, Barry guessing it was a laugh. “Shut it. I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to have sex with me, I won't hate you. There's condoms in the drawer.” Barry mumbled. “I wouldn't mind if it was you, you're so nice. Sometimes I just want to kiss you.” The young man said, breath steadying. “So I really wouldn't mind.” He'd finally nodded off, leaving Len awake to think about what he said.

Barry had woken up in a frantic state, another nightmare, mixed with the sexual arousal. Len had managed to flip the switch, getting Barry off for a while. This had lasted only a few days. On day four Len woke up to Barry in the shower, deciding to check on him. The door had been cracked, the young man singing. Len sat on the floor, tongue hanging out as he waited. The water turned off and Barry opened the curtain, jumping when he saw Len. He was covering himself with the towel immediately, blushing.

“Privacy? I’m naked.” Barry said, pulling a curtain closed. Immediately he heard the sickening snap, pulling the curtain back to see Len standing, naked in all his glory.

“Can I get a shower? I've been a wolf too long and my fur was starting to stink.”

“Yah, just let me get out and dressed.” Barry said as he wrapped the towel around his hips, securing what dignity he had left.

“I need to talk to you actually, about a few things.”

“Okay…let me get dressed and we can talk.” Barry said, Len pulling back the curtain. Barry was face to face with him, the omega trying to keep his eyes up.

“You can look, it's fine. We've already seen each other naked anyway.”

“True.” Barry said, still keeping his eyes on Len's eyes.

“Do you still want to kiss me?”

“What!?” Barry said, blushing. 

“A couple nights ago you said sometimes you want to kiss me. Is that true?”

“T-that’s the heating talking. You're like a brother to me.” Barry said, blushing. Len broke their glance, stepping out of Barry's way.

“That's good, last thing I need is a way for Darhk and Merlyn to get to me. I'm going to call Caitlin to get you those pills so you won't be affected by the link so much. After last time I don't want to see you in any state like that again.”

“I'm sorry if I scared you.”

“It's fine, I wasn't worried about you, just the effect you'd have on the link. Honestly I haven't felt that free for months.”

“Don't say that.” Barry mumbled, looking at Len. His eyes looked as though they were ready to cry, the tears just not there yet. “Unless you mean it don't say you'd be better off without me. Hunter said that all the time.” Len’s eyes softened, immediately pulling the omega into a hug.

“Hey, I'm sorry. I don't mean it.” Len said, holding Barry close. The omega cuddled in the man's arms, the younger looking up at him. It took a moment before Barry composed himself enough to look up, his bottom lip quivering. 

“I'm tired of dancing around this alpha.” He said, Len raising his eyebrow as he watched Barry swallow nervously. “Yes I want to kiss you, yes I've thought of you naked and wanted sex with you. I know you have feelings still for Ray and that's why I lie and I'm just sorry I'm like this.” Dropping his head Barry tried to pull away, ready to hide his face from Len for the next decade, but the wolf pulled him back in by the waist, Barry's towel nearly slipping.

Len smiled, sniffing Barry's hair. “I'd be honored if you'd be mine, but after Hunter I can thought that you wanted a break from alphas…I'm not the nicest alpha out there. Not like you said.” Barry stared up at the alpha, body shaking as he once again swallowed. Bring a hand up he touched Len's chest, fingers like feathers as they glided down the alphas chest.

“Court me.” Barry said, holding his towel. It was a surprise to Len as the nervous boy that, not a moment ago, was ready to cry was now giving his all to ask Len out. The alpha smirked, not giving an answer. Barry took his hand away, feeling a little defeated at the lack of an answer. “I've got to go. I want to let a few people know I'm awake…so if you want to, I'll be ready to move on.” Barry pulled away, walking towards the door leading to his bedroom.

“Why the sudden confidence boost?” Came from behind him, Barry stopping in the doorway, his hand resting on the frame.

“Going into a coma makes you realize a few things. For me, times short.” Barry said, face bright red when he felt a hand grab his on the doorframe, pulling it back a little. He felt lips on his hand, turning to face Len, a smile prominent on his face.

“Okay, how about you do what you need to today, but tomorrow you come to the council around noon and we’ll talk.”

“Why not after your shower? I won't be gone for a little while.”

“I've got to go track down my clothes. I shifted on the way here so I lost my clothes and my favorite leather jacket.”

“Oh…sorry.” Barry mumbled, Len squeezing his hand.

“For what? I promised I'd be with you through your heat. It's my fault for being in a hurry.” 

“Would you like to…spend my next one with me…as human?” If Len thought Barry couldn't get any redder he would be wrong. He was so worked up over just the prospect of laying with Len through his next heat.

“We’ll see Barry. For now you go do what you need to do. I'll see you tomorrow.” The smile, Barry's smile made Len's heart skip a beat. He doesn't think he's ever seen Barry smile like that before. Barry hurried out of the bathroom, fingers tingling at the fact he'd been so close to Len and hadn't been pushed away. Throwing on clothes Barry took off, deciding that it would be a nice day to get back to his routines. He took a bus to the lodge, seeing the group of cars already gathering. He had been so eager to get back to the lodge he hadn't thought of asking for a ride from Cisco, whom had just dropped off Lisa. 

Barry ran to her, the wolf grabbing him by his hand, swinging it back and forth as they walked in. When they walked in they were greeted with everyone chatting, Rip sitting and talking with Hartley, Barry guessing about pregnancy. When he and Lisa walked in attention shot to Barry, Rip looking at him in disbelief. No one said nor did anything except for Rip. The omega stood, walking over to Barry with a smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my life is going back to normal.” Barry said, Rip’s smile widening. Without warning Barry was pulled into a hug by the man, Barry holding him back. 

“We've missed you and have worried deeply about you.”

“I've missed you guys too.”

 

“So what happened?” Thea spoke up, the group looking at Barry with concerned looks. The three standing took seats, Hartley keeping a few open beside him.

“We’ll, as you all know I'm link to an alpha wolf. He'd been attacked by other wolves, it was horrific. His body was healing from the pain, my body, being human, took a little longer to heal. I'm just happy to be awake. A coma…it was just the same thing over and over. It's horrible…but I'm hoping Hunter’s having it worse.” Barry said, Hartley grabbing his hand.

“It's great to have you back. A lot has happened in the three weeks you were gone.”

“Aw yes, Hartley has some terrific news for you.” Rip said, Barry looking over at the other man, his eyes glowing as he held up his hand, showing a ring.

“David came back a couple weeks ago. He proposed and we’re buying our own home, that way Andrew can have his own nursery.”

“That's great Hartley, promise I can hold him.” Barry said, the other omega smiling widely, blushing.

“Of course.” 

“Is a child that great?” Nyssa asked, grabbing the room's attention, Hartley and Rip rubbing their bellies.

“Have you consider having one?” Lisa asked.

“I have not brought up the idea to Sara, plus we both are too busy to raise a child.”

“I thought the same with Jonah, but if you don't want a baby that is what you want. Remember, your body, your decision…if you're ready and your alpha is as well then you can finally settle down. Just remember nothing's more important than family.” Barry smiled, looking over at Lisa, who gave him a look. “Anyone have any other news?”

“I'm moving on from Hunter…I've found an alpha that will court me.”

“That's great Barry, what's his or her name.” Barry blushed, Lisa giving an all knowing smile.

“It's my brother isn't it.”

“Yah…hopefully.”

“Well I hope you have a happy ever after with this alpha.” Rip said, Barry's heart beating at the thought of having Rip’s life with Len. Deep down that's all he wants…but he knows there's a few things that's going to have to change. He had to start taking his nightmares seriously, knowing that they were just that anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise after Halloween there will be nightly updates again.

Barry had walked to the alpha council, a skip in his step about talking to Len. He'd never seen him at work and thought this would be a great way to get to know the human half better. When he walked in he was met by a group of alphas, that were waiting in a seating area, stares. Looking down Barry walked over to Kendra, Len’s secretary and one of the only betas to work for the alphas. When she looked up from typing on her computer she smiled, getting up and opening the door to a hallway. 

“Down all the way, he's waiting.” She said, a growl coming from one of the alphas.

“I've been here longer than he has, why does he get to go?” He grumbled, a shadow casting over him.

“Because the kids important and family.” Mick growled, the alpha shrinking in his seat. Barry looked at the wolf, watching him huff his chest, Kendra also starring. When Mick looked over, the duo looking at one another. “Chop-chop kid, Snart’s been waiting.” Turning Barry hurried down the hall, a bounce in his step once more. When he reached the door he knocked, a mumbling, “come in.” coming from the other side. Opening the door Barry was met by the sight of Len going through paperwork.

“I'm here.” Barry said, making Len look up, the alpha waving him over. Barry hurried over after shutting the door, taking a seat in front of Len's desk. “So I was thinking that we could go out to lunch, there's this amazing place I've been wanting to tr-.” Barry was cut off by Len sticking his hand up, halting the boy as Len finished signaturing the paper he'd been looking over.

“I'm sorry Barry, I can't go today. You saw the meeting waiting to happen.”

“Oh.” Barry said, studying the man, Len not taking a second to glanced at Barry. He noted the lack of attention, then the pile of papers. Now Barry felt bad, he'd interrupted Len while he was busy, so he decided to stay quiet. The two didn't speak, Barry just watching Len work. “Are you hungry?” Barry spoke up, Len finally looking up at him. “I can go get food and we can eat here.”

“That'd be nice. Where are you going? I'll pay.”

“Probably just Big Belly Burger.”

“Alright, just get me a number two with a tea.”

“Okay.” Barry said, watching as Len pulled his wallet from his pocket. It was then Barry noticed the lack of Len’s second skin. “You didn't find your jacket?” Barry asked, standing up and walking to Len.

“I did, some homeless alpha. Wouldn't give it up for nothing so I just left it…it was my favorite, but that's okay.”

“I'm sorry, it's my fault.”

“It's fine Barry. Go ahead and get food. We can talk when you get back.” Len said, standing up. He towered over Barry slightly, grabbing the omega by the waist and pulling him in. “Be careful out there.”

“I will. I'll be back soon, you get those papers signed.”

“Thank you Barry.” Len said as the young omega ran out the door, a smile on his face.

 

He was walking down the street, sun shining bright overhead, making the walk through the city not as scary. It's funny, he use to prefer getting mugged, raped, or murder on these streets would be better than spending a day with Hunter. He never understood how the man he'd met turned into such a monster. When he'd met Hunter they were in college together, sharing a science course. It started as flirting while doing homework together, and then one night, one painstaking night, Hunter kissed Barry. Being a ditzy omega Barry thought Hunter wanted him…no he wanted control over Barry. He missed school, missed the friends he no longer talks with because they didn't live up to Hunter’s expectations. For years Barry wondered what he did to deserve that, turning away his parents was the first thing that popped into his head, but he shook that off. He vowed never to hurt a wolf, he won't start breaking them just because he met an asshole that made him doubt himself.

Stopping Barry caught a scent, looking around. It was faint, but he smelled Len, a smile coming to his face as he thought the alpha was playing a game with him. Following the scent he was led into the alleyway, the only person there was a homeless man, wearing a leather jacket. It hit Barry, that was Len's jacket. Walking over to the man Barry was determined to get the jacket. “Excuse me sir.” He said, the man whipping his head up to stare at the omega. He wasn't old, maybe in his thirties with a disgusting looking beard. “I don't mean to be rude, but that's my alphas favorite jacket you have on. I'd gladly buy you another one and switch it, or I have money I can give you.”

“Fuck off. It's my jacket now.”

“Please, I'll give you what I have, I've got about 60 dollars in my wallet.”

“I don't want cash or another fucking jacket.”

“What can I give you to get his jacket back?” The man didn't say anything, just stood up. He towered over Barry, the young omega quivering a little at the sudden height difference.

“I don't need a jacket, but it's chilly out here. I need something to keep me warm.” The man grumbled, Barry smelling the alcohol on his breath. Swallowing Barry looked up at the man, gripping his fist.

“W-what do you want? A scarf, gloves?” 

“I was thinking something like your sweet omega pussy.” He growled, Barry's jaw dropping.

“W-what!?” He yelled, about to back up when the man suddenly leaned forward, not saying anything. Barry’s eyes widened when he felt the man grab Barry between the legs. The omega froze, the man smirking at him as his fingers rubbed his finger back and forth. He couldn't process what was going on, someone yelling at the man, pulling him away. A guy and a girl stood over the man, whom now had a bloody nose and was flat on his back.

“What the hell do you think you're doing!?” The blond haired guy yelled, Barry being held by a young woman, an omega.

“Are you okay?” She asked, Barry in a haze as he mumbled.

“I-I just want my alphas jacket. He won't give it back.” The man with blonde hair practically ripped the man's shoulders out of their sockets getting the jacket off. Shaking Barry took the jacket offered to him, cuddling into it as tears came out.

“Hey, what's your name omega?” The blonde man asked, knee digging into the alpha's back.

“Barry…I need to get food, lunch for alpha.”

“Barry. We should call your alpha, after what this man did.”

“This is no man, he's a wolf, a real monster.” The man said, growling.

“I need to get lunch for Len, he should be waiting for me.” Barry mumbled, shaking.

“It's okay. Eddie will take care of this man, we can go get your food and take you back to your alpha.”

“I-I-I just need food…alpha I-I-.” Barry mumbled, shaking his head as he broke down. 

“It's okay. We’ll call him and the cops.”

“He's going to be mad. I was…touched by another alpha.”

“Let's just call him, he can help.” The girl said, Eddie already having his phone out. “You can use my phone to call him, I'm Iris by the way.” The girl, Iris, took her phone out, holding up to Barry.

“I…I don't know his number. What's the alpha councils number?”

“Eddie has the number. Let's sit somewhere and wait for the cops.” Barry nodded, sitting up against the alleyway wall with Iris, crying into Len’s jacket.

 

By the time Len reached the alleyway the cops were already there, Barry sitting in an ambulance, curled up. The alpha made his way toward the omega, a girl sitting beside me. She was patting his shoulder, another alpha talking to the cops as a man sat in the back of the cruiser. Walking over to the ambulance he was greeted with the chatter of the audience that had gathered around them. He heard his name amongst it, but didn't care as he was in arm's length of Barry. The omega just stared ahead, only blinking until he saw Len. There was an immediate change, the omegas tear stained face breaks into a smile. The girl backs away, eyes wide.

“Len…I got your jacket back.” Barry almost threw the jacket at Len. The older took it, sitting the jacket off to the side. His warm hands found Barry's cheeks, concern in his eyes.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yah…but haven't gotten food yet.” Len stared at Barry before pulling him in and kissing his forehead.

“It's okay to tell me Barry. I know you were scared, I could feel it all the way at the office.”

“I-I just wanted to get you your jacket back. He wouldn't accept money or another jacket.”

“I'll take care of him, he's an example that needs to be made.” Len said, hushing Barry. The younger grabbed the jacket, once again giving it to Len.

“I'll have it dry cleaned.”

“Barry it's okay. Open it up.” Doing so Barry spotted the claw marks shredding the leather. Then Barry remember the the claws that had ripped through it. “It's trash anyways. I just couldn't bring myself to throw it out.”

“C-can I keep it then?”

“Why?”

“It's the jacket you wore when you saved me, it has a special place.”

“Alright. Go ahead and get in my car, I've got to punish this mutt.”

“Oh…okay.” Barry said, standing up.

“Promise to tell me what happened?”

“Nothing.” Barry said, arms holding the jacket to himself.

“Barry…don't make me keep you under surveillance.” Barry sighed, reaching out and gripping Len’s shirt. He didn't say anything, just readying his head against the alphas chest.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled, Len reaching out and holding the omega. Suddenly Barry's body started to jerk and shake. The sound a sobbing hit his ear immediately, Len pulling Barry into a hug. “I-I let another alpha touch me…area I shouldn't have.”

“You were frozen, it’s okay Barry. The man's being taken to the alpha council and a meeting with the superior omega will hold his fate.”

“I don't have to be there right?” Barry cried, holding the alpha tightly.

“We have eyewitnesses, you won't have to state what he did, but a statement is good, let the cops know.”

“Okay.” Barry mumbled, stomach growling. His cheeks went red, Len smiling.

“Let go get lunch, I'll deal with him later.”

“What happened to your meetings?” Barry asked, thoughts going back to the men sitting in the waiting room.

“I got a call saying my omega was assaulted, I thought the worst.”

“It was just a grab.” Barry whispered, Len holding him closer. 

“Where did he grab you?” Len asked, pulling away as Barry point to his groin. “Okay, let go to the cops, then go get food, and then we can go to my house.”

“Your house? I thought you just lived at the council?”

“Nah, this is probably the most I've ever been at the council since Ray.” Len said, Barry sliding out of the ambulance.

“Let's go home.” Barry said, Len smiling. Grabbing his hand Len led Barry over to the cops, the younger gripping his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I promise it will gecome a nightly update again after Halloween.

Barry flopped down on the couch, cuddling into the cold leather. Barry didn't know why Len was such a fan of leather, but it wasn't cozy at all. They two had just went out and ate at Big Belly Burger, Len on the phone constantly with people to oversee the wolf that had assaulted Barry. Huffing Barry just watched him walk back and forth in his study. The house itself wasn't big, had an attic, upstairs, main level, and a basement. Barry just watched Len from his spot, boredom taking over. Curiosity got the better of him, Barry getting up to go wonder around.

 

He'd gone up the stair, trying to pinpoint the bathroom, ending up in the hallway, many doors closed. One by one Barry opened the rooms, many just storage. As he got to the fourth door, the second to last, he opened it, finding a bedroom. He knew he shouldn't investigate any further, but his curiosity was persistent. He walked into the pale room, looking around at the possessions. There was a bookshelf, filled with books and movies, ones Barry had never heard of. There was a desk and a bed, the sheets neatly folded. Barry doesn't know why, but he decided to lay down on the bed, taking in the scent of Len. Barry wiggled under the sheets, resting his eyes. His hand slid, down between his legs where that man had touched him. He still felt the man's hand, pressing against his hole, wanting nothing more than for the man to be wiped away from his mind, Len’s scent doing that for him.

 

Len hadn't known how long ago Barry had disappeared, but when he's finished his phone call Barry wasn’t on the couch anymore. Getting up he took off around the house, yelling for Barry. He didn't receive a response so Len started throwing open the doors. He didn't see Barry in the bath or in the kitchen so Len took off up the stairs. He looked through storage, worrying when he didn't spot Barry. Finally he reached his bedroom, the alpha peering in to see the omega curled up under his sheets. Walking over Len smiled at the small man, watching him breathe in calmly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Len brushed through Barry's hair with his hand. The omega groaned, turning to face the alpha. The sleepy eyes stared at him, the man pushing up against Len’s hand.

“Alpha.” Barry mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“It's okay to sleep, I don't care you're in my bed.” He said, pushing Barry's bangs back.

“I still feel that man on me…tried to find bathroom.” 

“It's downstairs. Go back to bed.”

“Will you join?”

“I don't sleep in here anymore Barry, plus I have some stuff to take care of.” The young man grabbed the alpha’s wrist, eyes begging him.

“Please.” 

“Okay, let me go turn the lights out, make a call, and I'll join you.”

“Good.” Barry yawned, turning back into his side, tucking his hands under the pillow, nodding off. Len got up, walking out of the room and back down the stairs.

He finished his list of things to do around one in the morning and decided it was past time for him to go to bed. He removed his shirt, leaving it on the coffee table, his pants and underwear sitting beside the table. Len shifted into his wolf, hopping up in the couch. Laying down the alpha soon found himself asleep.

 

When Len woke up the next morning he was greeted by the sight of Barry asleep in the cramped chair, the blanket from Len's room wrapped around him. Getting up Len stretched, hopping off the couch. The thud disturbed Barry, the omega opening his eyes. With a smile Barry sat up. “Want some breakfast? I can cook eggs and bacon.” Len just stared, Barry watching him. “What? You want up?” Len barked, Barry opening the blanket enough for Len to hop in. He quickly found a spot, laying across Barry's lap. Closing the blanket Barry rested his his head on the arm of the chair. “You didn't come back last night, I thought you had disappeared or something bad happened. I guess you went out for a run and were too tired to climb the stairs.” Len made a grumbling sound, the omega petting his head.

“When you shift back, can you tell me what to do? Clean, cook, entertain?” Barry asked, Len just lying still. 

The laid like that for a couple hours, TV blaring some movie. When a knock came to the door Len leaped off of Barry, running to the bathroom. Standing up Barry walked over to the door, still wrapped into the blanket.

“Barry! I'll get the door! You go get a shower!” Len yelled, running into the living room, now wearing a robe. Backing away away Barry stood in the living room doorway, Len opening the door.

“Alpha Snart, may we come in?” A man said, a couple men standing behind him.

“What do you want Clyde, where's your snake of a brother?”

“Working. So are you going to let us in?”

“I'm busy.”

“Doing what? Not paying us.”

“If you have valuable information then you get paid. Do you have any?”

“Darhk and Merlyn were spotted during a run in the forest. In the process Merlyn was hurt. Blood collect positively identified Merlyn. So they're still in the area, probably have a den to sleep in.”

“Find them and I'll double your pay, or take your leave with pay now.”

“Come on Snart, let us in. We can have a couple drinks, chat about what to do.”

“At this very moment my attention is other places. Take the money or take the deal.” Clyde glared at the wolf, turning around.

“I'll be back with a location, hope whatever you're doing is important.” With that Clyde and the two men walked away, Barry staying where he was. When Len turned he was met with Barry, staring at him.

“I thought I told you to get a shower.”

“Who was that?”

“A man working for me. Come on. You've got to speak to the Omega Superior today. He's got to give permission for me to rightfully punish that alpha that violated you.” Len said, walking over to Barry.

“The Omega Superior.” Barry swallowed, nerves taking over. He'd never met the omega in charge of him, and to be honest Barry was scared of him. He had no face, meaning that he never wandered the streets like Len, he just stayed in.

“Yes…no need to be scared, Michael is a generous man. He’s never hurt another person in his life.”

“I don't want to mess up talking to him…you're going with right?”

“Barry Allen. Of course I'm going with you. I'm not throwing you to the wolves.” The man said, cupping Barry's cheeks. “How about we take a bath together and then we can get breakfast.”

“O-okay.” Barry said, smiling at Len. He removed the blanket, placing it on the couch. Len smiled, walking towards the bathroom. Barry followed, Len sitting on the side of the bathtub. He turned the water on, letting it warm up before putting the plug in. By then Barry was down to his underwear, waiting for Len to get the tub filled up. His body was scarred, years of knives, belts, and other creative tools. 

“You should stop staring.” Barry looked up from his skin, looking at Len with a raised brow. “He's gone.” Len said, undoing his robe. “He won't hurt you, never again.” The robe slide off of Len’s body, Barry's eyes following the robe as it fell. Len reached out, grabbing Barry by the waistband of his underwear. He pulled the omega in close, foreheads touching. 

“But what if he wakes up? You can't protect me all the time.”

“I'll die before that bastard gets close. So here's what we’re going to do. Get in that tub, take a nice bubble bath that I will deny ever happened, then we’re going to meet the omega superior to settle that mutts sentence.”

“I love bubble baths. I can't wait to tell everyone Alpha Snart likes bubble baths.”

“Get in there or I'll tell everyone you suck your thumb in your sleep.”

“I do not.” Barry said, pulling away and climbing in the decently sized tub.

“They don't know that.” Barry huffed as Len climbed in behind him, Barry cleaning back against him. The duo just sat there, resting against one about has the ear water swished back and forth against their flesh. Right now, this is what Barry needed, another alpha carrassing him with the gentlest touch. He'd never felt he'd get a chance like this…not with Hunter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets kind of dark, for warning

Barry had fallen asleep in the tub, resting against Len's chest. When he awoke Len was washing his hair, Barry recalling him telling Barry to close his eyes. He felt water run down his face, the warm liquid almost making him nod off. Instead Len finished washing the soap out of Barry's hair and they got out of the tub.

 

Their morning started after that, the two getting their day ready. Barry made brunch in a robe while Len got ready. The young omega had been so busy trying to make the perfect eggs for the alpha, wanting to please the man for their first breakfast together. He hadn't heard the footsteps behind him as he focused, jumping when arms wrapped around his waist. The jerk flipped the eggs, they broke open on contact with the skillet. Barry's shoulders sagged, Len resting his chin on Barry's shoulder. “Smells great.”

“You like your sunny side up eggs right? I think Lisa mentioned it once when we were talking.” Barry said, grabbing another egg to try again.

“No…I actually hate yoke eggs.”

“Oh…I'll just scrambles these.” Barry said, using the spatula to break open the eggs more and scramble them around. “Do you like bacon or hash browns?”

“Both, I'll throw them in while you get ready.” He said, Barry objecting.

“I can get it, go ahead and sit down and I'll have food out soon.”

“Why so pushy? I can help.”

“An omegas place is to take care of their alpha.”

“It's okay, you don't have to take care of me. After all I've put you through in this link, you shouldn't have to put up with stereotypes.”

“I'm good at playing the housewife…unless you don't want an omega to make food for you?”

“I don't want you to do stuff that Hunter made you do.”

“That's okay, I don't mind cooking. I won't stop you if you want to help, but I'm not going to step aside.” Barry said, the hands not moving.

“Even if I do this.” Len said, pulling down the neck of the robe and kissing Barry on the shoulder. The omega giggled, wiggling back against Len.

“That’s sweet talking me.” 

“How about I let you finish this up and I'll go get your outfit pulled out for the trial.” Len pulled away, turning and walking toward the stairs. By the time Len was down Barry had already set the table and was enjoying breakfast. Len smiled at the small omega enjoying freedom, walking to join the omega. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, Len looked to the door to see two figures standing outside the glass. They were blurry from the design of the glass, but Len didn't need to see them to know that it's was their ride to the court house.

 

That's where they sat currently, Barry waiting for his turn, listening to the case on the other side of the door. He wasn't even suppose to be here, testifying. Unfortunately the alpha said Barry had assaulted him and demanded a day in court. Len didn't have much to say that would get Barry out of it, so there he sat, legs crossed, counting the specks on the floor. It got to be boring rather fast and Barry quickly retreated to his thoughts, his mind quickly carrying him away. He hadn't heard his name the first time, or the last couple times, until the man finally shook him. “Kid? They're waiting for you.” The man grumbled, Barry looking up to see who was the interrupter of his train of thought. The man was older by a few years, messy, graying hair combed back and stuck in place by hair gel. The most distinctive feature of the man was not his hair or bushing beard, but the eyepatch across his face. He had a gruff voice with a heavy accent, a chiseled jaw line, all around a tough appearance. “Kid?” The man said, snapping Barry out of it.

“Right.” Standing Barry followed the court bailiff into the courtroom, eyes watching Barry as he walked in. The guard led him up to the witness stand, the judge looking at him. Sitting in the courtroom he spotted Rip, Lisa, Nyssa, Thea, Felicity, Hartley, and the alpha court. He spotted faces he didn't know, but the man that had assaulted Barry, beside him was Barry's parents. On the other half was Iris and Eddie, sitting behind Len. Len stood at the table, smiling at Barry, calming the omega. The judge looked at Len before telling him to proceed, the younger looking around. He noticed cameras, freaking out and shaking as Len approached him. 

“You okay?” He whispered, Barry looking at him.

“Are the cameras on? I don't want to be on camera.”

“Alright.” Len said, looking at the judge for approval, the man nodding. Turning Len looked at the camera men. “Cut the cameras please, till the end of this witness’ statement.” The camera men doing as told, not wanting to anger the alpha.

“Please state your name for the court.” The judge said, Barry looking at Len.

“Bartholomew Allen, Barry for short.”

“Okay Mr. Allen, tell us what happened that day.” Barry looked around at the people sitting around the room, the young omega wanting nothing more than to just tell the judge in private. “Barry?” Len said, stepping up to Barry again.

“So many people.” He said, looking up at his lover, then at the young judge.

“They're all from the council, as well as the witnesses. They need to hear what you have to say, I need to hear it to make an effective decision.” 

“Of course.” Barry said, looking at the alpha, Lisa and Rip looking at him nervously. Standing Rip walked through the gate, the judge looking at him warningly. 

“It's fine Judge Queen, give me a moment.” Rip said, walking over to Barry. Reaching out Rip held his hands, the omega holding them tightly.

“Think of it like therapy, look out at everyone. Just share like usual.”

“C-can you ask then?” Len raised a brow, he and Rip looking up to the judge. 

“May I take over for Alpha Snart Judge?” The judge sighed, but nodded.

“Proceed.” Len took a seat at his table, Rip pulling away. 

“Okay, so how did that day start Barry? I know you had a date.”

“Yeah, but that didn't happen.”

“Why not. You were super excited about it.”

“Because my alpha had so much work to do, to be honest I felt like a bother just sitting around. So I told him I'd go get food.”

“But you didn't come back. What happened?”

“I, well I was in that coma for a few weeks and didn't take my suppressants, I went into heat. My alpha is a wolf and he rushed over as a wolf. He lost his jacket. So I was on my way to Big Belly Burger when I smelled my alphas scent, his pheromones mostly. I thought he was playing around and I followed it the best I could, which landed me in an alleyway. My alpha wasn't there, just this homeless man wearing his favorite jacket. I tried to reason with him.”

“Over a jacket? Why? You could have bought him another one?”

“This one's his favorite, I thought I could be a good omega if I got it back. I thought it'd make him proud of me.”

“Okay, so what happened with that man.”

“I tried to make a deal with him. I offered to get him another jacket, gloves, even a scarf. He told me I could give him one thing, I thought it was something harmless like a blanket.” Barry said, Rip approaching him with saddened eyes. Barry looked at Len, the alpha looking concerned for Barry.

“What did he say Barry?”

“H-he said…” Barry looked at Len, tears in his eyes as his lip quivered. “I asked him what he wanted and he said, “I was thinking something like your sweet omega pussy.” The disgust that went over everyone's faces was enough to make Barry think he wasn't the only one that wanted a shower.

“I'm sorry some alpha pig said that to you Barry.”

“What he did next was much worse. That disgusting, filthy man grabbed me between the legs, rubbing my hole through my jeans.” Len looked pissed, his teeth bared as if ready to rip the man's throats out.

“You would've enjoyed it, a whore like you covered in so many wolf scents.” The room was in an uproar, still the man persisted over the banging of the judge's gavel and the yelling of objections from the alpha council. Len’s fangs were out, Rip covering Barry's ears and pulling him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “You'd love a nice, thick alpha knot stuck in you, the cock pounding into you! You'd scream for more because you're nothing but a whore!”

“Shut the hell up!” Mick growled, coming up behind the wolf, slamming his head into his table. The courtroom silenced, Barry in tears as Rip held him.

“Judge, can I step down and go to my alpha?”

“Go ahead Mr. Allen.” Judge Queen said, Len standing as the omega climbed down. Seeing Len standing Barry ran to him and pulled him into a hug, snuggling into his alpha's chest.

“It's okay, it's done. No more.” Len said, kissing the top of Barry's head.

“I don't think anyone will object to a guilty plea.” Judge Queen said, the room silent and filled with rage.

“Okay then, the sentence is death by claws.” Len stood, sitting Barry down in his seat. “Alpha Snart.” The judge said, Len looking over. “Would you like to dish out the sentence?”

“Give me a moment to calm down Barry.” Len said, Barry clinging to his waist.

“Don't do it. Make the man rot in jail.” The younger mumbled, Len patting his head before pulling away. Len's claws get longer as he walked over to the man, now thrown on his knees and held in place by Sara and Mick. He stopped staring down at the filthy, unkempt man, anger filling his eyes. Raising his hand Len glared at the man, a smile across his face even though he was facing death. Just as he was about to take this guy's head from his shoulders a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, holding him tightly. “Don't do it. Let him suffer in jail. Please Len.” Barry begged, arms shaking as he held his boyfriend. The smug smirk on the wolf's face, like he had proved a point. “Please.” Barry whispered, Len’s hand dropping down to cover Barry’s shaken hands, claws sliding back into his fingers. 

“Throw this feral mutt in solitary confinement, in the dampest, darkest hole. He can spend the rest of his life finger fucking himself. He's only allowed alpha guards, no one to speak with.” The wolf growled as Len turned, wrapping his arm around Barry. “Lunch for anyone interested.” He called out, the wolf pouncing. Before anyone could grab him he made his move, slashing Len across the back. He howled, turning to face the wolf, teeth out stretched, eyes glowing red. Before anyone knew Len had the man against the wall, roaring at him, teeth ready to rip the wolf's throat out. Now Barry saw fear in the man's eyes. Barry tried to walk over, but Mick stopped him, fear in the older’s eyes as he looked at Len.

“Kid, don't. He's in a feral state.” Barry glared, looking at his parents, guns facing his alpha. Barry slipped from Mick’s hold, instantly blocking the shot from his parents. No one made a move except Barry, the young man walking to the older, placing a hand on his arm. Instantly Len’s angered filled glare looked at him, like he wanted to tear Barry apart. Moving his hand slowly Barry managed to make his way around to Len’s back, looking at his wound. He could feel the pain, Barry hissing as he stared at the wound.

“Len…I need you to snap out of it. You need help.” He said, holding up his hand to Len’s nose, begging for him to not take a bite out of him. Len sniffed, eyes flashing, fading from their red tint to their usual blue ones. He stared at Barry for a moment, Len getting ahold of his wolf. Dropping the man Len backed up, the pain hitting him. “Let's get your back check out.”

“Yah.” Len grumbled, Barry walking out of the area with Len hanging on him. As they made their way past the gate a gunshot rang throughout the room, everyone ducking. Turning Barry saw his mom holstering her gun, the wolf bleeding from his head. 

“Can't finish what you started. Pathetic.” She said, the two walking towards the door, brushing up against Barry. “We taught you better. You've gotten dumber over the years.” Nora growled, Barry snapping back.

“I've opened my mind, not every wolf is ready to tear you apart.”

“Always assume. Whatever my dumbass brother taught you really stuck.” Henry growled, the duo making the first steps out of the court house. Barry brushed it off, helping Len out the door.

“I'll get you to Caitlin, but they maybe already healed by then.”

“It's okay, just take me home and I'll sleep it off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. I'll be fine.” Len said, Barry carrying Len outside of the courts room, Mick following behind.

“Alpha Snart, please a second of your time!” A call from behind Barry and Len made the duo stop. Turning Barry caught sight of Rip running up behind him, a hand placed over his stomach. Len stood straight, Barry about to open his mouth, but the alpha cut him off.

“Omega Hunter. Did you need something?”

“Yes, I need to make sure you both are all right?” 

“Nothing rest won't fix.” Len said, turning to Barry. “Barry, have you met Omega Hunter before.” Barry nodded, smiling at Rip.

“This is Rip, he's a good friend of mine.”

“Rip?” Len raised his brow, looking from Rip to Barry. “Barry, this is Superior Omega Michael Hunter.” Barry's eyes shot wide, looking at Rip with a new view.

“Oh…well…that's…” Barry couldn't say anything, Rip looking at Barry with concern.

“Barry? Are you alright.”

“Yah…just give me a second to…take this all in.” Barry said, eyes not moving. 

“I may be omega superior, but I'm still Rip.”

“I get that…I just…give me a moment.” Barry mumbled.

“I'm still your friend Barry. I expect you to be at group therapy tomorrow, I want to talk about this-.” He pointed his finger at Len and Barry, gesturing to them as a whole. “More. Plus I'm bringing Hartley cookies. Talia is also teaching self defense.”

“It might not look like it, especially with that alpha grabbing me…but I can defend myself. I was raised to fight. Next time will be better, I swear I don't need protection.” Barry said, looking at Len.

“Let's just go home and rest, I'm sure you're exhausted as well Hunter.” Len said, Barry gripping his arm. “…Rip.” He pulled Barry in close, pecking him on the forehead.

“Oh, another thing. Jonah and I want to have a group dinner at my home, with the group and their respectable partners.” Rip said, reaching over and grabbing Barry's hand. “I'd love for you to meet Jonah. He's a lovely man.”

“I will…Len?” Barry said, turning to his boyfriend.

“I'll have to see what's on my schedule.” Len said, Barry dropping his head with a little frown. Len looked at him, sighing. “I'll have to push it back so we can get a shopping day in for the dinner.” Looking up Barry smiled, holding Len the best he could.

“Good, I'll let you guys get back to your day.” Rip said, dismissing himself.

Barry and Len went back to Len's home, Barry wiping the dried blood off the almost clear back. For the most part the claw scratches were gone. After dinner they just laid on the floor, blankets and pillows set up like a sleep over. Barry was watching TV, Len letting his hand wander up and down Barry's hip. Barry was nodding off by the second, Len breaking that when he started talking. “Why do you think I'm not proud of you?”

“I just…I don't think I've given you a reason to be.”

“Barry, you've tamed my wolf. You saw what you did back there. You kept calm and managed to bring me out of a feral state. I am so proud of you, you're amazing. I don't know how I could do anything without you by me. Don't ever think you're a bother to me because you're not.” Turning, Barry faced the man. Smiling Len took the moment to lean over, pressing a kiss to Barry's lips. The young omega’s skin heated up for the brief intimate moment of contact between Barry and his alpha. When Len pulled away he looked down into Barry's eyes, brown shining up at him. “I'm ready to court you correctly, ready to leave Ray in the past, face the world with you at my side.”

“I don't want to be his replacement, I just want that date you promised me.” Barry said, getting a low chuckle from Len. 

“You will, what does tomorrow hold?”

“Group therapy with the Superior Omega…I'm not calling him that or Michael.”

“Deal, never liked the name anyways.” Barry let out a laugh, joined by Len as they cuddled up together in their make shift bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone back to nightly updates I promise.
> 
> I have this new story idea after this one so please go to my tumblr to read a sneak peek and send me an ask with a title you thought of. The link to my page is down below. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jinxous-all

Barry woke up a little groggy from the night before. He couldn't remember what happened, but all he knew was he was in a forest. Sitting up he looked around, seeing nothing but forest, confusion taking over. Standing he was met with a figure, appearing out of nowhere. It was Ray, a smile on his face, his chest cavity still open. Reaching out Barry hesitantly grabbed Ray’s hand. “I'm ready to listen. Where's your heart?” Turning Ray pulled Barry through the forest, a calming walk. “Have you tried to tell Len?” At this Ray nodded. “He doesn't listen. He has an issue with that.” At the Ray snickered, Barry hurrying to walk side by side with him.

“He doesn't.” Ray said, a growl coming from behind them. Turning Barry saw a black wolf coming up behind them, facing Ray Barry cuddled up against him.

“Is that Len?”

“No…my wolf. He sees you…as a threat.”

“But I'm not.” Barry said, another wolf coming out of the forest, the white wolf. “Who's that?”

“My heart…that wolf has my heart.” Ray said, his wolf charging after the white, leaving the omega and alpha in the forest alone once again. Ray continued walking, he and Barry swinging hands back and forth as they walked in silence.

“Can you show memories in here, or just the memory of your death.”

“I can show more.” Ray said, Barry's bare feet hitting tile. With wide eyes he looked down. He was standing in a house, but something was wrong. He was standing in red liquid, cold between his toes. Looking up at Ray he saw the man looking over to a corner of the room, eyes heavy with sadness. Following Ray’s eyes Barry was met with the sight of a man, his lover, covered in blood with a young Lisa asleep in his arms. He looked like he was ready to pounce, Barry wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with him.

“This was the day I found him, he was practically feral. When we took Len in he was practically a puppy, and all he could do was cry.”

“He's grown so much.” Barry said, turning back around to see the forest.

“Come with me.” Ray said, walking toward a clearing.

“Alpha Ray?”

“Yes?” Ray asked, grabbing Barry's hand.

“I've heard stories…about Eobard Thawne. I met him, he tried to kill me.”

“I know.” Ray said with a bright smile. “It's a cool thing, links and bonds. I was bonded with Len, that's why I'm able to talk to you. I may be physically dead, but because you're linked to Len I can talk to you. It's kind of invasive, but I've been watching your dreams. That Eobard you faced was a poor, tainted soul. You see…Eobard followed Harry around like a puppy. He loved Harry, but Harry never noticed. They'd been linked since was a young man, a teenager. Damien saw it, twisted that emotion like a fork and killed that love. Eobard didn't even flinch as he stabbed Harry. When I came across them Harry was bleeding, dragging his body across the floor as Eobard tried to finish him. They would have made amazing husbands.” Ray said, Barry looking down at their hands.

“That's…actually a sad love story. Does Wells talk about him still?”

“No…he doesn't talk about Eobard at all.” Ray said, the duo stopping at the opening, seeing three wolves running ahead. A few minutes passing as they hid in the forest when Barry suddenly saw Ray run into the first, naked from his recent shift. Barry watched the men circle Ray, the man beside him taking a deep breath. Barry looked over at the uneasy feeling on Ray’s face, pulling him into a hug, away from the cute. Barry rubbed his back as he watched the wolves pounced. Barry watched with wide eyes as the wolves attacked, scratching at Ray, biting his arms. Ray tried to pull away, but couldn't break free, the two wolves holding him in place as the third shifted, the white one. It was an older man, with deep blue eyes, Barry taking in detail of the man.

“Where's your guard loverboy? Left you alone a defenseless.”

“There's a special place for you Damien and when Leonard gets his hands on you, you'll be regretting this decision all of you will.”

“Blah blah blah, is that all you do is talk, I don't know why everyone thinks you're so great. Also I wouldn't shift, the angle your arms are bent at will rip your shoulders from their sockets.” The man said, pacing back and forth in front of Ray. The other wolves growled at the man, whom just rolled his eyes. “The younger generations never understand.”

“Fuck you Damien.”

“The younger generations…so bossy and rude.” Damien said, big a moment later he held a heart in his hands, Rays body jerking before faking to the ground ungracefully. The wolves ran, Damien shifting and carrying the heart away in his mouth. 

“Ray! Ray!” Barry looking to the edge of the forest to see Len rushing out with a horrified look on his face. He got the ground, scooping Len up into his arm. “Ray!? Ray?! Don't do this to me! Please don't do this. Come on! Please Ray, please wake up. Please don't leave me.” Len begged, shaking Ray, the man only staring up at the sky. “Come on, don't leave me alone love.” 

Ray released Barry, the omega growling and taking off in a sprint after the wolves. “Barry! Barry stop! Don't follow him!” Ray yelled, but the omega was gone, leaving Ray alone with the sound of weeping from Len. Standing Ray looked over at his husband, crying over his dead body, I sight he's never been able to escape.

 

Barry followed that wolves, feet hitting tiles, the sun setting as he walking through what looked to be an abandoned hospital. Wrapping his arms around himself Barry felt more uneasy as he walked further down the hallway. It was dark and filthy, only one light seemed to work in the place and it was with the voices. Walking down to a room with the door open Barry looked in to see an operating room. There were two men, one being Thawne, cutting open a third man’s chest, the man on the table was Damien. They had Ray's heart in a bowl beside, beside Damien’s head. What scared Barry was that Damien was awake, unflinching as he stared at Barry. At first the omega didn't believe he was being seen, that is till Damien smiled wickedly.

“Now who are you?” He asked as Thawne ripped his heart out, the other man grabbing the other and placing it inside.

 

Barry woke up to shushing, arms wrapped his waist, shushing in his ear, making Barry calm down. Cracking his eyes he saw darkness, but felt the body pressed up against him. “It okay, I've got you.” The voice whispered, Barry's body relaxing in the hold.

“What time is it?” Barry's voices cracked, turning to face Len, the older looking at his phone, the light casting on his face.

“Four in the morning. Go back to bed.” Len said, pulling Barry into a tight hug. The young omega wrapped his arms around Len, cuddling up next to him.

“I had another dream.”

“It's just a link nightmare.”

“I don't think so…I talked to Ray. He showed me his memories.”

“It's a link dream barry. Your mind is using Ray as a guide to make sense of everything. Don't worry, the link meds will stop them.” 

“But I'm serious Len. I think Ray’s still alive. We need to get his heart back from D-.”

“Barry shut up! Ray's dead! Go back to bed!” Barry shut his mouth, rolling out of Len's hold. Getting up Barry walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Flipping on the light Barry was greeted by his reflection in the mirror, blood running down his nose. He had a flashback to night spent with Hunter, always cleaning up the blood. Grabbing tissues Barry cleaned his nose, Barry taking a seat in the bathtub.

“I'll listen Ray.” Barry mumbled, curling up in the tub and didn't take long to nod off.  
When Barry opened his eyes he was laying in Ray's lap, the alpha brushing his hand through Barry's hair. 

“Back so soon.”

“I want to help. Tell me how to help.”

“Barry, you can't do it alone, you're human, Merlyn and Darhk are wolves.”

“I can! Please Ray. I want to help you, I can get Len, I can!”

“He thinks I'm just a dream, you can't get that man to believe this, I've been trying.”

Barry huffed, curling up. He hated being pathetic, no matter what he tried everyone thought he was pathetic and weak. Hunter would remind him everyday. “You can't stop me, you're dead.” With that Barry woke up. The first thing he registered was his hand being massaged in Len's soft hands. 

“Hey.” He said, smiling down at Barry, whom was still sleeping in the tub.

“What?”

“It's been 20 minutes, are you alright? You've got blood running down your nose.”

“I'm fine.” Barry said, sitting up. Using his shirt sleeve Len wiped away the blood, the alpha looking Barry in the eyes.

“I'm sorry for shouting.”

“It's fine.” Barry mumbled again, Len shaking his head.

“Don't say it's fine. Your old boyfriend yelled at you, I won't. I know I promised to court you properly and haven't been doing so well, so how about before dinner at Omega Hunter’s we do a bit of bonding?”

“I just want you to believe I'm not crazy with link.”

“But Ray's dead Barry. You have to believe me I've tried to bring him back different ways. Let's let him Rest In Peace Barry, I'm begging you.”

“I can't promise, but I'll stop bugging you about it.” Barry said, pulling Len into a hug. Len picked him up, carrying the young omega back to their makeshift bed. Laying Barry down Len kissed him, the omega purred. When Len pulled away Barry removed his shirt, making Len raise a brow.

“Why are you stripping?”

“It's just bonding. Let's just lay naked with one another.”

“Alright.” Len said curiously looking at the omega as they both removed their clothes and throwing them around the bed. They curled up together, Len resting his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“My heats coming up this week Lenny.”

“Yah?” Len said, rubbing circled into Barry's hips.

“Do you want me to not take my suppressants? That way we can spend a heat together?”

“Yeah. I’d like that…Merry Christmas Barry.” Barry smiled, turning to face Len. Draping a leg over Len’s leg, Barry cuddled up with the alpha. It didn't take long for Barry to drift off the sleep, the body heat between the lovers keeping them warm through the cold night. Len held the omega close, protectively as he joined Barry in sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised nightly updates, but this was a big chapter with sex in it. I have never written a full sex scene so have mercy :)

Barry was checking himself in the bathroom mirror when Len walked in. Smiling at the young human Len walked over and wrapped his arms around Barry. “You're fine Bare.” He said, kissing Barry on the shoulder, but the young omega just stared at his sweater.

“I just don't want to embarrass you. This isn't just going to Rip’s for dinner, your people are there too.”

“Barry, you are fine.” Len said, turning Barry around and lifting him up onto the counter. “You look amazing, no matter what you wear. We’re going to go and enjoy dinner at Rip’s when Lisa and Cisco get here. We’re going to have fun.” 

“Yah.” Barry smiled, wrapping his arms around Len, pulling him into a kiss. “You look amazing too baby.” Barry whispered against Len’s lips. 

“Not as good as you.” Len said, a hand sliding up Barry's sweater. Barry grabbed the hand, lowering it as he kissed his boyfriend again. The doorbell ringing interrupted them, Len growling against Barry's lips, but pulled away. “That's Lisa.” And with that Len helped Barry down, turning out the lights as they left. 

When they reached Rip’s house it was already filled with people, Lisa pulling Barry over to Rip, the omega looking at his friend and boyfriend whom they left behind. Rip was talking to Hartley, two alpha’s chatting off to the side. They broke apart when the saw Lisa and Barry, waving them over. “Jonah, David, come over here, we’d like you to meet a couple friends.” Rip said, Hartley wrapping his arms around the younger of the two. The man smiled, rubbing Hartley's belly.

“This must be David.” Barry said, holding a hand out, the man shaking it.

“That's right, you are?”

“Barry Allen, and this is my friend Lisa Snart.”

“More like sister now.” She said, reaching over and hugging Hartley. “You taking care of my little cinnamon roll?”

“Honestly Lisa, I'm not a pastry.” Hartley groaned, David chuckling. 

“I'm taking care of my fiancé and our baby fine, he's a sucker for foot rubs.” Barry smiled, reaching over and rubbing Hartley’s belly.

“Do you have a name?”

“Andrew, after my grandad.” Hartley said, Barry turning to face Rip and his alpha, pecking each other on the lips.

“So where are your dates?” Hartley asked, bringing the group's attention to Barry and Lisa.

“Not sure, probably at the food table.” Lisa said, getting a laugh.

“Just getting champagne.” A whisper came to Barry's ear, the younger turning to see Len. Smiling he held up a glass, Cisco appearing beside Lisa with a drink.

“It's nice to formally meet Cisco and…Alpha Snart.” Hartley said, holding his hand out nervously. Smiling Len shook Hartley's hand, then proceeded to shake hands with the other two alphas.

“Len is fine.” He said as he shook Jonah’s hand.

“Mighty fine to meet you again, not so scrawny anymore.” 

“Nice to see you again, Hex.”

“I'm Barry.” Barry said, reaching out and shaking hands with Jonah.

“This the kid you adore so much for a runner up?” Jonah asked, Rip smacking him on the side of the arm.

“Hush. Dinner should be coming up soon.” 

“Is that code for I can sit down?” Hartley asked, the group chuckling.

“Felicity, Thea, and Talia are on their way. If you need to sit though go ahead. I can imagine it's not easy at how far along you are.”

“Yes please, Andy’s restless.” Hartley said, David taking that as a cue to help his fiancé to the dining area.

“Are you ready to have your own child Mr. Hex?” Barry asked, letting Len wrap his arm around him.

“A little one running around and calling me papa…of course I'm ready.” 

“That's great, do I get to babysit? I'll do it for free.” Barry begged, Rip laughing. 

“Of course, if Mr. Snart doesn't care, may I talk to you alone for a moment?”

“Go on ahead. I'll catch up with Jonah.” Len said, Barry smiling and taking off with Rip.

“So are you going to get your own kid soon?” Jonah asked, Len making a noise.

“Not for a long time. I'm still getting the concept of having an omega. Surprisingly Ray was the same, except he didn't need all these medications.” Rip looked over with a pout toward Len, but looked back at Barry. 

“So Barry, any talk about children?” Rip asked, Barry turning red and whispering to Rip.

“Nothing like that, we haven't even had sex yet.”

“How come?”

“I’m not sure. He said he was going to court me a couple weeks back, we've been going on dates for a while.”

“Didn't he take you to that nice restaurant that takes six months to get into?”

“Yeah, then we went out last night, had a picnic with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and just cuddled. I've been opening up more, but I think he's waiting because of Hunter.”

“He's a great man…but after Ray I don't think he planned to have a lover ever again.”

“Speaking of Ray, I've been having these dreams.” Barry said, almost inaudible for Rip’s ears.

“Should we talk in private, in a more secluded room?” Rip said, looking over at Jonah and Len. Barry nodded, Rip leading him toward the dining room. They passed Hartley and David, the alpha and omega kissing as they mumbled between.

“I love you.” He heard Hartley said, something in Barry's chest compressing, but a pang of sadness washing over him. The last time he'd heard someone say it like that he was in a hospital bed.

“Barry?” Rip said, Barry not noticing the study he walked into. “It's sound proofed like the lodge. Tell me what's going on.”

“Well, I talked to Ray, I know where to find his heart and I told Len. I thought he'd be happy and want to get Ray back…but he got mad at me, like yelled and everything.” Barry said, taking a seat with Rip.

“Is he still mad?”

“No, but we don't talk about Ray. All I want is to help, so if Len won't help then I guess I'm on my own.”

“I don't feel comfortable with you going to find an alpha's heart.”

“I've got to do it. No one else can help him.”

“You worry me Barry. Try talking it over with Alpha Snart again, maybe he’ll listen this time. 

“I doubt it.”

“On a change of subject, have you actually moved in with Alpha Snart?”

“Not yet…he hasn't asked me.”

“Honestly, he probably doesn't understand. Ray took Len and Lisa in, when we found them, he's lived in that house for years.”

“So…the house I'm staying at is Ray’s house? That explains the bed issues.”

“Bed issues?”

“We don't sleep in the bed, we made our makeshift bed in the living room.”

“Hm, weird…listen Barry. I wanted to let you know I’m thinking of you being my successor.” Barry went wide eyed at the sudden admission, about to speak, but just then a knock came to the door before it creaked open.

“Michael? The last of your guest have   
arrived.” Jonah said as he peeked in, seeing the two omegas just chilling out.

“Ah yes, thank you Jonah.” Rip said as he walked over to his husband. Wrapping his arms around the man he pulled him down into a kiss. “I love you.” Rip said, there was that feeling again. 

“I love you too Michael.” Jonah said, kissing his omega one last time before being pulled out of the study. Barry sat there, thinking when Len walked in, shutting the door.

“Having omega time?” He said, walking over to his boyfriend, pulling him in by his belt loops.

“No, just discussing things.”

“Like what?”

“I’m thinking of going back to school. Back when I was first dating Hunter we attended college. That’s where we met. Believe it or not, I was majoring in forensics, was on my last semester too.”

“What?” Len said, smiling at the omega gently, pressing their foreheads together and just taking the time to admire his eyes.

“It’s true. Check it out if you don’t believe me.”

“You’ve got to admit that as young as you are now, you would have been too young then.”

“I skipped a couple grades.” Barry said, Len stealing a kiss.

“You are amazing.” He said as he pulled away. “If you want to go back I’ll fund you.” Len said, Barry’s eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

“Are…are you serious!?”

“Of course I am. Why would I lie about this, it’s important to you. If you want to go back to school then go, I know sitting around must be crazy.”

“I don’t always sit around, I come visit you for lunch.”

“And you can still do that. How about we get paperwork on Monday, spend the week looking up where you left off.” Smiling Barry pulled Len into a hug, the older man smirking confidently as he held Barry.

“You’re amazing. I lo-.” Barry cut himself off, feeling Len’s hands loosened. “Thank you Alpha.” Barry said, pulling away and kissing Len. The alpha growled, holding his omega near him. The door opened suddenly, Rip peeking in with a smile.

“Everyone else is here. Care to join for dinner.” He asked with a smirk.

“Be right there Rip.” Barry said, removing Len’s hands from his waist, leading the alpha out of the office.

When the got to the dining room the seats were mostly taken, Len and Barry taking a seat next to Hartley, Felicity sitting with Nyssa, Sara, and Thea, across from Barry. Dinner started without a hitch, Barry and Len holding hands under the table as they ate. “So…who asked who out?” Felicity said, the quiet room breaking out into a ruckus. Len and Barry sat back, Barry laying his head in Len’s shoulder.

“Everyone! One at a time.” Rip said, the room going quiet.

“Miss. Al Ghul, you start.” He said, Nyssa looking up at him, then at Sara.

“Um, definitely Sara.” She said, the two were chuckling. “I went out to party at a club. She slid right up to me and I was ready to reject her when she just grabbed my drink and drank it like a shot. She slammed the glass down and walked away. I was so shocked and angry that I just yelled, “That was my drink!”. Then she turned with an all knowing smile and said-.”

“I’ll buy you the next one at my table.” Sara said, grabbing Nyssa’s hand.

“In fact, she’s still buying me drinks for that one.”

“That’s cute, what about you Hartley?” Felicity asked, as she stabbed her dinner with a fork.

“Jail…actually.” At this eyes gathered to him, David on his phone as he searched for a picture. Holding out his phone David smiled at his fiancé.

“Oh my god Hartley. What were you?! Ten?”

“I was sixteen. I got prideful, I got stupid, tried to hack the police station with a simple virus. It backfired and a cop got a boot to the crotch. I cut a deal with my arresting officer and worked for the cops for 10 years. While I was there I hooked up with David, multiple times.”

“So what do you do now?”

“I’m a soon to be stay at home mom, David’s the captain of the CCPD.” Hartley said, the chatter. Carrying on as Barry and Len scooted closer together, Len feeding Barry. The night went on, the duo staying close together, the fight from the night before forgotten as Barry moved to sit in Len’s lap. 

 

When Len and Barry got back home they were quiet, Len flopping down on the couch, suit jacket thrown over the back, obviously exhausted from his lack of sleep and busy schedule. Barry sat in Len’s lap, burying his head in the crook of his alpha's neck. They sat there like that, Len’s arm holding Barry’s legs up on his lap, the other hand weaved through Barry's hair. “Did you have fun tonight Bare?”

“So much, what about you?”

“I like your and Lisa’s friends, they seem rather supportive.”

“That's the whole idea. Rip makes the best omega superior.”

“Do you think you'll him take up his offer?”

“I don't know, I don't want to be a wolf and I'll be long dead before he's too old to run it.”

“Don't talk like that. I’d rather cherish our time together than talk about what's at the end.” Barry tucked up again, smiling against the flesh. 

“I'm sorry…thank you for taking me tonight.” Barry said, kissing Len on the neck. 

“You deserve fun too. I'm not Hunter, I won't make you stay by my side and make you do whatever I want.” Len said, tipping his head back as he let Barry kiss him. He noticed Barry slipping out of his hold, only to straddle him instead, still attacking his neck. The alpha let out a groan as Barry seemed to hit his scent glands, the omegas biting them. “This is new. What's this for?”

 

“I'm just happy we went, after all-.” Barry said, moving a hand down between Len’s legs. He gave a grip, making Len growl hungrily. Len looked at the omega, seeing a seductive smirk directed toward him. “I know you're too busy to take breaks anymore. Sara said since you've been dating me that you've been at work more.”

“Just trying to make a world better for you…make you happy.” Len smiling back at the omega as Barry worked on his button and zipper.

“I'm just happy you could step away with me for a little bit. I'm sorry if I'm always too needy…I'm going to repay you.” Barry, sliding down to the floor, lying between Len's legs.

“No need to thank me…I love spending time with you Barry.” Len said, but raised his hips as Barry slide his pant down his thighs. “Why the sudden mood?” Len asked as he unbutton his shirt, Barry grabbing ahold of his shaft.

“I just realized that we've been together for a while and you haven't tried to have sex with me. I thought it's about time to deepen our relationship.”

“I-I wasn't sure if you were ready for sex.” Len stated as Barry let his tongue tease his alpha with a lick, letting the man get worked up. Barry pushed it, licking it all the way up to the tip, pausing for a moment before taking the limp shaft into his mouth. Len grabbed Barry by the hair, the boy closing his eyes as his tongue teased the slit of Len's penis. “Can I take it you are.” Barry didn't answer, only struggling to take Len into his mouth. The younger man had experience with Hunter, the voice constantly stating that Barry's mouth was worth nothing. Len however, seemed to appreciate the presence of his mouth, at least at the rate he was going. Len was already getting hard by the time Barry started to take more in. Barry made it about halfway before he was unable to take anymore in, but the omega tried to take him all in. Len’s hand moved to Barry’s face, guiding him off of his member. Looking up Barry was sure he'd fucked up, but he saw a smile looking at him when he dared to stare Len in the eyes. “It's okay. I'm going to go get lube and condoms, find a spare pillow. You go ahead and get undressed.”

“Don't get condoms, I'm on birth control and they're uncomfortable.” The hand tangled in his hair, Barry raising on his knees to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Okay. You lay down and get ready.” With that Len pulled up his pants, the alpha running up the stairs. Barry heard shuffling, the omega looking toward the Christmas tree, the gift wrapping box beside it. Smiling Barry got up from his knees and pulled out a long, velvet Christmas ribbon. Barry took no time wrapping it over his groin, somewhat admiring the harness looking wrap. He heard hurried steps and he ducked under the sheets just as Len hit the bottom step. “Why aren't you undressed yet?” He asked, throwing the blanket open when he reached the omega. He was greeted by the giant bow obscuring the button to Barry's pants.

“I thought you'd enjoy unwrapping your Christmas gift.” The omega smirked, Len growling with pleasure. 

“Okay, but am I allowed open it yet?” Len said, hands pushing up into Barry's shirt.

“You're allowed to do whatever you want alpha.” Barry said, Len placing a kiss on Barry's stomach.

“I'll make you wait.” Len said, going back to placing random kisses on Barry's stomach. The young omega tangled his fingers in Len’s dress shirt. Len's fingers had been removed from his skin, working to unbutton Barry's shirt and work it off.

“I can't wait to feel your knot.” Barry said with a smile, feeling Len smile against his stomach. 

“Which hole?”

“My hole. I don't want it in the ass.”

“That's a big step, especially for the first time.” Len said, hands undoing the bow. “God your scents amazing.” Len said, finding himself pressed up against Barry’s neck, taking in the scent glands. “I can't get high enough off of it.” Len growled, shoving his shirt to the ground. Barry's hands found his alphas pants, practically ripping the button off as he pulled them off. 

“You're special, my precious alpha.” Smiling Len captured Barry in another kiss, the omega pulling him in close. Len finished removing his pants, barely breaking away from the omega. His shirt slid off with ease, Len now in his briefs, Barry smiling at the bulge compressed in the underwear, the omega feeling a similar tightness in his pants. Len didn’t work at his pants, instead he went back to Barry’s neck, kissing his neck and leaving little bruises in the peach tinted flesh. Barry let out a moan as he spread his legs, making room for his alpha. The omega could feel the slick soaking through his underwear, grabbing Len’s hand. Hesitantly Barry led Len’s hand, sliding it down his pants, pressing it’s up against his hole. Len rubbed Barry’s hole through his underwear, the omega letting out gasps at the feeling. Barry held Len’s hand in place as he whimpered, trying to hold it closer, wanting nothing more than to have those fingers pushing into him relentlessly. Len growled as his nose pressed against Barry’s overpowering scent. His eyes glowed red as he scented his boyfriend, fangs coming out as he worked himself up by making his omega whine for him, for only him. His instincts were kicking in as his wolf was set in mating mode, Len pressing his fangs against Barry’s neck. Barry didn’t seemed to notice the smooth teeth scraping at his neck. “Alpha…I need you in me. I want to feel you use my body for pleasure.” The wolf growled one last time before his eyes faded back to blue, noticing his fangs bared towards his pleasure induced omega. Barry’s head was thrown back, cheeks bright red as he whimpered and begged. 

In shock and fear Len pulled away, hands to his sides as he scooted away from Barry, the omega making a whimpering noise that broke Len’s heart. “Why did you move back? What did I do?” He asked, Len shooting his hands up at his omega.

“Nothing baby! You didn’t do anything wrong! It was me!” Len yelled, the young man raising a brow. “I was going to bite you Bare. My wolf took over and I almost changed you.” Len said, throwing his head in his hands, Barry pouting at his alpha. Looking around Barry spotted Len’s belt, removing it from his pants that were messily throw just behind their bed.

“Then let’s muzzle you.” The omega said with a blush, Len looking at the belt. “We can try.” Barry said, smiling at his alpha happily.

“Okay.” Len said, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Placing the belt in a loop Barry tightened it snuggly in Len’s mouth, enough to keep his fangs locked back, but not too tight to harm him.

“Okay, so I was thinking…how are we going to communicate?” At this Len nodded and and shook his head. “Alright…get your fingers back to what they were doing.” Barry smirked, laying back and waiting for any signs of pressure. Instead his pants and underwear were pulled down, Barry fully revealed to Len. Looking up Barry was met by hungry looking blue eyes, Len peeling his underwear off to show his alert shaft. Grabbing the lube from the floor Len made quick work of covering his fingers, never taking his eyes away from Barry’s. The omega’s breath hitched as the fingers pushed into Barry’s slick covered hole, the omega letting out a noise that begged for more, but at the same time wanted it done slowly. Thrusting two of his fingers into Barry Len just watched as the young man fell apart at his touch. The younger omega was practically purring as Len finger fucked him, the alpha adding a third finger to get Barry ready to stretch him.

“Don’t…don’t. I can handle it…please Alpha.” Barry begged, reaching up and pulling Len down by the neck. He held onto the alpha, letting the man thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Barry’s hole. Len watched as Barry cried out for him while Len stretched his fingers apart. “God I wish you could talk, I could really use some dirty talk.” Barry moaned, Len smirking the best he could. Bringing his free hand up Len grabbed Barry by the hair, giving a playful tug. The omega complied, watching his alpha's eyes turn from blue to red, the belt clinking as his fangs grew out.

“It’s okay alpha…claim me.” Barry said, kissing Len’s forehead. “Claim me as your omega Leonard.” Nodding Len pushed Barry’s legs open a little wider. Releasing Barry’s hair Len cupped his cheek in his hand,wanting nothing more than to tell him how beautiful he was. Instead he just flashed his eyes, watching Barry comply too willingly. “Please…make me yours.” He moaned, Len letting go of his cheek, nails scratching against Barry’s skin, and grabbing his shaft. He pulled away from Barry, but didn’t break his stare as he guided himself into Barry. He watched the slight flinch from Barry turn into a moan of pleasure. Len pushed into his omega inch by inch, Barry letting out whines as he waited for Len to get all the way in. When he did Barry was huffing, nails digging into his bed sheets on the floor. A few moments passed as Barry’s breathing leveled out before nodded for Len to continue. Pulling out Len barely gave time before he thrust back into the omega, Barry raising his hips at the sudden force. He let out a whine, Len digging his claws into their bed, mercilessly thrusting back into Barry, whose fingers dug into Len’s shoulders. “Yes! Show people I’m yours. I want to smell like you before I can show my face tomorrow.” Barry cried, his hips meeting Len’s pace. 

Barry was in a haze as his lover thrusted into him, deeper and harder each time. It worked up Barry’s body, feeling himself reaching a climax sooner than he thought. Len kept thrusting into his well stretched hole, even as his he came on both of their stomachs. Barry’s hole clinched as he climax, trapping Len. The alpha watched his omega, hunger still prominent in his red gaze. The breathless, exhausted Barry slid his hands off his lover's shoulders, feeling his biceps flex as he thrusted into Barry, the omega moaning as Len continuously brushed against his clitoris. Barry could feel the knot forming and knew if he let Len come in him they’d be stuck together for hours. Barry whined, grabbing legs as he let the older man pound into him relentlessly, Len grabbing Barry by the hips and ramming into the omegas now sore holes. The omega cried in pleasure as he could feel the mass growing, Len’s thrust getting sloppy. 

Finally Len came in Barry, the omega letting out a pleasured moan, arching his back as he felt his alpha claim him. He felt the knot swollen in him, Len huffing as towered over Barry, his eyes blue once again. Reaching up Barry removed the belt, Len growling gratefully. “That was better that hunter could ever do.”

“That’s because he can’t fuck you with real emotions.” Barry smiled up at his alpha, pulling him down into a kiss. Len smiled as he pulled back, bringing a hand to wipe away sweat and hair that stuck to Barry’s face. “Lay on your side, it’ll help with the knot. Len said, helping the sore omega turn. They laid like that, Len holding Barry for a couple hours before the knot shrank enough for Len to pull out, the semen leaking out. The omega smiled at his alpha, spreading his legs once again.

“Again?” Barry said with a pout, Len smiling as he pulled Barry in by the thighs.

“Whatever you want.” Len said, kissing Barry.

 

Barry laid on his back, panting as he stared up at the plainly painted ceiling. Out of how many times Hunter had had sex with Barry it hadn’t been so precise and executed. Hunter had never cared about how Barry felt, only that he got off in the omega, always leaving Barry covered in sperm and blood, more than he’d like to admit. His breath evened out, Barry turning so he was laying his head on Len’s chest. The man pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around Barry waist, closing his eyes. Looking up Barry removed the chewed up belt from Len’s teeth, a goofy wide smile shining at the alpha, as well as a giddy chuckle along with it.

“That was amazing. I’m not just saying that like I did with Hunter, I mean I’ve never been fucked so good.” Len gave a half smiled, bringing a hand up and laid Barry’s head back down. 

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow, I’m exhausted.” Barry smiled, snuggling into his alpha. A few moments passed, Barry finally speaking up.

“I love you.” Barry said, but after a few seconds of nothing Barry looked up to see Len sleeping. Barry sighed, laying his head back down, smiling wide as he nodded off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I’ve been reading up on timehex, seriously needs to be more fanfics and stuff.
> 
> Anywhoo, sorry if endings sloppy I’m falling asleep typing it.

Barry was the first to wake Christmas morning, leaving Len asleep as he got up to take a shower. When he got out Len was still curled up under their blankets, so Barry decided to cook breakfast. As he was getting the bacon on the skillet arms wrapped around his waist, a mouth at his neck. Barry smiled, pressing back against his alpha. “Good morning alpha.” Barry said, Len smiling against his shoulder.

“The best damn morning I’ve had in decades…hell…ever.”

“Hunter was never as good as you.” Barry said, turning to kiss his lover. “Maybe we can celebrate our first Christmas together, then my heat.” 

“Yah, definitely.” Len said, sniffing Barry’s neck. “Did you change your soap, you smell good.”

“Um…I used your body wash, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Not at all, tomorrow after work let’s get you things for here…for when you stay here.”

“I stay here a lot, I can just grab my stuff from Cisco’s when I come to stay here. You don’t have to buy stuff for me.”

“Or…you can come live with me. We can sleep in the bed from now on.”

“What? Are you asking me to move in?” Barry said, turning his whole body to face the alpha.

“Yes…if you want.” Smiling Barry pulled Len down into a kiss, the alpha smiling into the kiss. A knock on the door made Barry jump, breaking him away from his boyfriend. Len growled, looking at the door. “It’s Lisa and Cisco. I’ll get in the shower, can you unlock the door.”

“Yah, go clean yourself up.” Len smiled, walking into the bathroom. Barry left the bacon to sizzle and ran to the door, hiding objects of last night under the couch. Opened the door Barry was met with Lisa and Cisco, the man shaking a gift with a wide smile. Lisa rolled her eyes as he walked in with gifts, Barry shutting the door behind them.

“Where’s Len?” Cisco asked, looking around as Lisa sniffed around, Barry praying that the smell of bacon would cover the scent of sex.

“He’s in the shower. I’m making breakfast if you’d guys like.”

“Sure!” Cisco yelled, wrapping an arm around his friend.

“Hey Barry.? Lisa called, the duo turning to her as she sat on the couch.

“Yah?”

“You can still smell it.” Barry went red as Cisco chuckled as he patted Barry’s shoulder. Barry didn’t say anything, just went back to cooking.

“So does he make you cook?” 

“No, I actually want to do household things.” Barry said, removing the bacon from the skillet.

“So you clean things like the toilet?”

“Um…yes.” Barry said with a raised brow.

“For the last time Ciscie! These are not the nails of an omega housewife.” Barry laughed as Cisco pouted at him.

“Barry. Do you want to date me instead.”

“I am not touching your toilets.” Barry said, making Lisa howl in laughter.

Not long after Len got in the shower he was out in a towel, the alpha walking up behind Barry and pecking his cheek before walking upstairs to get his clothes. Lisa smiled as he brother ascended the stairs, snapping her head towards Barry. “So? New development?”

“Way new. He basically asked me to move in with him.”

“What!? That’s awesome dude!” Cisco said, pulling Barry into a hug, Barry barely saving their eggs. “Do you think he’ll ever propose?” Cisco asked, turning to Lisa.

“I don’t know. After Ray I don’t think he’s ready for another husband.”

“Well…I’ll be by his side till he is.” Barry said with a wide smile, pulling away from Cisco. “I’m actually going back to school. Len’s supporting me for next semester so I can graduate.”

“That’s great. I know Hunter made you quit so close to graduation.”

“I’m excited, but I’m upset because I won’t be providing.”

“You don’t need to provide Barry.” Len said as he walked down the stairs, sitting beside his boyfriend. “I’ll provide until you finish school, then we both will split it if that’s what you want.”

“That sounds perfect.” Barry said, kissing Len on the cheek. “I have a great gift.” Barry said, sitting his plate on the end-table, and grabbing a gift on the side of the tree. Barry felt bad because most of those were bought by Len. “It’s what I could afford, but a thought you’d like one thing you’d use everyday then a couple items you’ll probably not care about.”

“You could have got me nothing and it’d still be enough.” Len said as Barry sat the gift in his lap. It was a decent size, but not too big.

“Open it.” Barry said with a wide smile. Smiling Len unwrapped the paper, coming to a plain white box. Barry was smiling, silently egging Len on until finally the alpha peeled the box open. At first he only saw black leather and thought that this was a gift for much later, but then his mind reasoned that it couldn’t be if Barry wanted to have him open it. Grabbing the object Len pulled it out of the box. He immediately came face to face with a brand new leather jacket. His eyes were wide open when he examined it. It’d been years since he’d gone without the leather jacket Ray had given him, Barry knew he missed it. Barry always seemed on alert as he always knew what was going on with Len. Swallowing Len could feel tears trying to break loose, but before that could happen Len pulled on the jacket, the pulling Barry into a hug.

“I’m never taking it off, it’s the best gift. Thank you Barry.” He says, fighting the tears back. “It mean the world to me.”

“It’s only fair since the other one was damaged because of me.”

“It’s the best gift I can receive.”

“I think it’s cool looking.” Lisa said, her and Cisco placing their plates down and grabbing their bags of gifts.

“I’m just upset I couldn’t give you more. I had a little over 200 left from my bank account savings.”

“It’s fine Barry. This is the only thing you can give me. Nothing I got you is as good.” Barry didn’t let go of Len, a tear running down his cheek at the success of the gift.

“You're the best gift.” Barry said to him.

The morning carried on with unwrapping gifts, a lot of clothing with some gadgets here and there, Barry received a laptop and games with it. The rest of the day carried on with the group spending the day relaxing and playing games, Barry cuddling with Len as much as he could. The next day their peace went back to a normal day, Len back to work with promise of helping Barry move in when he got home. Instead Barry went to see Caitlin at her clinic, the beta giving him a new link medicine. She had prescribed a special, they would sever the physical and emotional connection, but keep their mental link open. 

Currently Barry was laying on the couch, his hips starting to hurt with all the laying on the floor. He’d nodded off not to long ago, the young omega opening his eyes up expecting the forest and Ray. Instead he was in the abandoned hospital, pipes creaking as he stood in the middle of an operating room. He looked around, seeing bloody equipment, immediately freaking out. “Ray!? Is this another memory?!” He didn’t hear any noise except for the pipes, but a voice still appeared behind him making Barry jump. Turning Barry immediately noticed he was looking at Ray…instead he was face to face with Damien Darhk. 

“Yes it is, my memory. Who are you?”

“I-I-I’m just leaving.” Barry turned to run, only to be grabbed and thrown on the operating table. Straps came from nowhere, strapping Barry to the table.

“Quite rude. I asked you who you are.” He said, playing with a drill that was in a room.

“Ray! Len! Someone wake me up!” Barry screamed, Damien’s laughter haunting him. Just as he was shaken awake Barry heard Damien get the last word in.

“Watch you back Barry. I’m coming after you soon.”

Safe to say when Barry woke up he was a mess of tears and snot, Len staring at him worriedly. He had a red towel covering Barry’s nose, the omega realizing he must have had a nose bleed. The dream was short, but a harry enough that Barry had realized that his pants were damp. Len just checked him over, kissing his forehead to comfort him, cuddling up together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning there may not be a chapter tomorrow

Barry was leaning over the toilet, nausea setting in. He closed his eyes, everything making him sicker. It’d been a side effect of Caitlin’s new pills and for the last week he’s been nauseous whenever he took them. “Barry?” The bathroom door creaked, Len walking in wearing his casual turtleneck sweater and his new leather jacket. Sitting down beside him Len rubbed Barry’s back. “How bad?”

“Very, I had to take my suppressants because I can’t go into heat like this.” Barry whimpered, coughing.

“It’s okay, let’s get this out of you system and get you in bed.”

“Are you staying home?”

“Unfortunately I can’t, but I’ll be back later.” Len said, Barry letting out a whimper as he filled the toilet with his stomach content, Len rubbing his back. It was a couple minutes before Barry felt like he was done and could walk, but laid with his head on the toilet seat cover, Len flushing it. “Are you okay?”

“Yah…just tired.”

“Are you sure-.” Len cut himself off, leaving Barry to raise a brow.

“Am I sure what?” The omega asked, eyes drooping.

“That you’re not pregnant. This is a little too much to be just a link pills.”

“I’m positive. I have taken birth control everyday since our first time, which was also with birth control. I haven’t eaten today, Caitlin warned me to take them with breakfast.” Barry said, sitting up.

“Alright, just double checking.” Len said, lifting Barry up in his arms.

“I’m positive that I’m not pregnant.” Barry said, hugging Len tightly.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Len said, carrying Barry out to their makeshift bed. He laid the young man down, covering him up and kissing his forehead. “I’ll make you food so you medicine balances out.”

“Okay…thank you Lenny.” Barry said, Len kissing his forehead.

“You’re welcome.” Len said, walking away. He returned later with soup to find Barry out cold. Regrettably Len shook him awake, greeting him with a spoon.”Hey sweetheart. I got food for your belly. The meds should work better and keep it down. Sit up for me.” Barry did as told, leaning back against the couch. Len fed him, Barry not fighting it as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally half the bowl was gone and Len laid Barry back down, putting the soup in the fridge.

He left for work after making sure the omega was covered and comfortable, Len thinking about moving them up to his and Ray’s bed. He drove to work today in his new jacket like everyday since Christmas. Several council members teased him about it, but he loved the one gift Barry spent his savings on. He was so proud of his omegas and he showed it by wearing it. When he made it to work he immediately called Caitlin into his office, the beta looking a little nervous as she isn’t frequently called in to talk alone with Len.

“Sit.” He said, making it more of a peace option and not a demand. Caitlin sat, hand gripped tightly to her jacket, her claws peaking up.

“Am I in trouble?” She asked, Len smiling.

“No, actually I need to talk about Barry. The medicine for the link is rough on his stomach. I was thinking we could change the dosage, or prescribe something else.”

“I’ll have to examine him, I mean there’s side effects, nausea and memory loss. I might have prescribed something too strong.”

“He’s home right now, taking a nap. Let’s make an appointment for Friday evening. I’ll be in a meeting with Rip, but I’d like the results in hand.”

“Of course, for our eyes only.” She said, Len smiling and nodding. 

“Thank you for your time Caitlin, and for taking care of Barry.”

“It’s my pleasure.” She said, getting up and walking towards the door. With her hand on the door she stopped, turning to face the alpha. “Are you in love with Barry?” She asked, Len’s eyes widening at the sudden question. “I’m sorry for being nosy, but you look at him like I look at Ronnie. I’m just happy after Alpha Palmer…I’m happy you’re happy, and dating.”

“I haven’t mentioned anything…he told me he loved me when he thought I was asleep. Should I say something?”

“I think you should express how you’re feeling…maybe flowers or jewelry.”

“Special dinner?”

“Exactly.” Caitlin smiled, Len smiling as she opened the door. “Good luck.” She said before shutting the door.

The rest of the day Len was planning out dinner as he solved minor crisis’. Once he signed off on the last paper Len went down to his study, visiting Ray in private. He walked into the damp underground room, spotting Mick placing flowers in front of him, much like he had over the years. He watched as the alpha kneeled outside the mountain ash, mumbling words that Len refused to eavesdrop on. He would be a bad friend if he didn’t admit the notice of Mick’s feelings toward his husband at the time. Mick had loved Ray just as much as Len loved him. Several times Len had beat himself up wondering if Mick would have saved Ray. Taking a step out of the doorway Len walked up behind the man, Mick stood and stopped talking. Len stood beside him, noticing the man’s empty stare.

“When are we going to rip those bastards throats out?” He grumbled, Len bringing a hand up and gripping Mick’s shoulder. 

“I’ve gotten no leads recently.”

“Haven’t been looking though.” Mick growled, Len digging his fingers into the man’s flesh, leaving tiny bruises. “Look, I like the kid, nice, sweet, perfect for you.”

“But you think he’s taken my mind off my…our quest that we started?”

“Exactly.”

“He has…but that’s good. I’ve been able to focus on the people. I’ve done more these last few months than I have in the last 28 years for this society.”

“So you've given up?”

“On the contrary, they want the throne of society they’ll come for it. I’ll let them find me, and then rip their throats out.” Len growled, making Mick smirk.

“I’ll leave you alone then.” With that Mick was out the study doors, Len taking a seat on the desk. He stared at his ex-husband with sad eyes, wanting nothing more than to see his smile.

“Ray…I promised I’d getting revenge, that hasn’t changed…but I met this guy. He’s a human omega, Barry. He’s my boyfriend, I’ve grown attached to him…I love him like I loved you. I swear I will get revenge, but I want to live a normal life with him too. I wish you could meet him, I think you’d approve.” Len said, a nagging feeling hitting him in the back of his mind. “He’s trying to balance his body out with some medicine, so I’m going to take off for the night. He’s been so sick we haven’t been able to move into the bedroom…our bedroom.” Len smiled up at the man, face dropping. “He’s just like you…but I’ve never been with an omega. He’s my everything…just like you are.” He said, wishing to touch the case, but knowing that he can’t. “I’m going to go. I’ll be back tomorrow, for now I’m going to go make dinner for my omega, my mate.” Len said, smile returning as he walked out, sealing Ray back into his room.

 

When Len returned home he was met with a dark, deserted home. He felt an array of emotions, but mostly worry and sadness. The roses in his hands almost snapping at the worried shaking of his hand. Suddenly the front door opened, Barry strolling in. Looking at the clock Len noticed it was around one in the morning, not having noticed how late he had been working that day. “Where’d you run off to?” He growled, Len having caught the indescribable scent of a wolf on the human, not a familiar one at that.

“I was meeting with an old professor of mine about starting where I left off. We lost track of time, I was going to have dinner ready for my amazing alpha, who fed me this morning and took good care of me.” Barry said, walking over and kissing Len. He pulled away, smiling at the flowers. “They’re beautiful.” He said as he took the red roses. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you. I was actually going to surprise you with dinner, but I also lost track of time at work. How about I find a 24 hour pizza joint and we sit down to a nice pizza while we watch Netflix.”

“Perfect to me. Maybe tomorrow we can finally move to up to our bedroom?”

“If your pill doesn’t make you too ill.” Len said as he followed Barry into the kitchen, the young omega sticking the roses into a vase. He filled a glass of water, nourishing the roses. “Speaking of, you have an appointment with Caitlin on Friday, she’s going to try and prescribe a link pill that doesn’t make you violently ill.” Len said, leading Barry back to the couch, ready to order pizza and watch some Netflix movie. Flipping down on the couch Len made space for Barry.

“Alright, thank you Lenny.” Barry said as he sat in Len’s lap, straddling the alpha.

“Horny?”

“Definitely. This is the best I’ve felt in weeks. Sex, then pizza?” Barry said with a pout, Len losing all restraint, he pulled Barry into a kiss, switching spots so Barry was laying on the couch with that seductive look in his eye. Len already knew Barry would be the death of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Barry stared wide eyed at Caitlin, the biggest smile on her face as she read his results. She may have repeated it at least five times, each time he asked her what she said. Finally it hit him like a ton of bricks, but he still couldn’t understand. “Is this a sick joke Len’s trying to pull.” Barry said with a smile, Caitlin’s smile faltering. 

“Barry? It’s not a joke. Your medication is fine, we don’t need to alter it at all.”

“But I can’t-.” Barry said, head in hands. “I can’t be pregnant. I was on birth control…run the test again.” He said, Caitlin fiddling with the folder, biting her lip.

“I did…three times. It’s come back positive each time.”

“When?” Barry asked, tears coming to his eyes.

“I’d have to do an ultrasound, but at your last check up, before we got your pills, showed no changes in your body. I’d say sometime around Christmas.”

“How? I was on the pill.”

“Well birth control can falter if introduced to certain things. Did you drink large quantities of alcohol?”

“No.”

“Any drug usage?”

“No, I don’t drink much and I don’t use drugs. All I took that day was birth control, I didn’t even take the link pill.”

“All you took was your prescribed birth control?” She said, making notes. 

“Well, not my prescribed. I ran out and couldn’t make it to the drugstore so Lisa let me have a couple of hers till I could make it to get mine. A week tops on hers.”

“That’s probably what happened. Male and female birth control is different, they are prescribed to work with the body.” Barry’s face dropped, the tears joining a second later, Caitlin freaking out. She pulled him into a hug.

“God damnit! I’m such a moron!” He cried, Caitlin holding him close.

“Should I get Alpha Snart?” She said , Barry shaking his head.

“No. I’m fine.” He said, pulling himself together. Grabbing his stuff Barry wiped the tears away. “I’ve got stuff to do, I know you have to tell Len, but can you keep this part out. I want to tell him myself.”

“Of course, I can only tell him what you allow me to.” She said, Barry giving her one final hug before he got up and left, Caitlin removing the results from the folder and hiding them away in her supplies cabinet.

 

Barry was in a daze as he walked down the street, feet carrying him to none other than Rip’s house. Barry was queasy, but this time he knew the real reason. Knocking on the door Barry tried to keep the facade up, but failing as the door opened to Jonah. Tears fell down his face as the doors opened, Barry covering his face. “I-is Rip home?” He asked, Jonah letting Barry in.

“Michael!” He yelled, Rip coming into view.

“Barry?” He said, running to the omega the best he could. Pulling him into a hug Rip started shushing Barry, the omega just crying against his shoulder. “What’s wrong Barry?”

“I-I need to t-talk to yo-ou.” Barry cried, Rip grabbing his hand and pulling him into the study. Shutting the door Rip sat Barry down in the seat next to him, grabbing his hands.

“What happened?” He asked, Barry pulling himself together the best he could.

“I messed up. I didn’t know taking Lisa’s birth control wouldn’t work…I’m pregnant Rip.” The omega looked at him worriedly, pulling him into a hug.

“Is that a bad thing?” He said, brushing Barry’s hair out of the way.

“It is right now, I can’t tell Len till I find Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. He won’t let me look if I’m pregnant.”

“Barry, I can’t make you tell him, but I think it’s best that you do sooner rather than later.” Rip said, pulling away. “How about you take a nap before you go, maybe get some lunch in you.” He said, looking at Barry’s watery eyes. “If you don’t want Leonard to know yet.”

“Do you think he’ll want the baby? I mean he was super pushy about making sure I was on birth control. God I swore I was!”

“You were, there was a mix up.”

“What if he doesn’t want it!?” Barry yelled, Rip holding him against his shoulder.

“I’m sure he will.” Barry curled up with Rip, taking a minute to calm down. 

“Do you think they’ll be a wolf?”

“Is it bad?”

“No…I just don’t know how to handle a wolf. What if it’s an alpha and he bites someone?”

“Until puberty her/his fangs are just teeth. By then they’ll have understanding. You can do this, and I’ll be on your side if you need any assistance.”

“I just can’t believe I was so stupid.” Barry groaned, placing his head in his hands. 

“We aren’t perfect. When I was human my son was an accident, loved him all the same.”

“But you had a wife, I don’t even think Len loves me.”

“Trust me, he does. Just go home and cuddle with him, you’re about to have months of difficulty.” 

“This is so fucked up.” Barry groaned, Rip grabbing his hands.

“Barry…be happy. Your pregnant! You get another chance and Hunter can’t take this one away.” Looking up Barry smiled.

“I get my baby.” Barry said, holding onto Rip.

“You have to let me plan your baby shower.” He said, Rip fixing his hair. “No we should share one!” He said excitedly.

“Oh we should talk to David and set one up for Hartley! They could use one.”

“Of course!” Rip said as the door opened, Jonah walking in with drinks.

“Felt like the kid needed some fluids.”

“Lovely idea.” Rip said, waving his husband over. When Jonah reached them he sat the drinks on the desk, kissing Rip on the forehead.

“Are you staying? I’ll make dinner in a minute.”

“That sounds nice, but I have a friend to meet on the issue we talked about Christmas Eve.”

“Ah yes, do be safe though, I’ll see you for therapy tomorrow right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Barry said, Rip hugging the omega one last time before they stood. Without saying anything Barry pulled Jonah into a hug as a thank you. Jonah stood stiff for a moment before wrapping his arms around Barry.

Leaving Rip’s house Barry went to a cafe where he had set up a meeting place with his informant. Ever since Christmas Barry had been trying to track down Damien and Malcolm. He’d approached Eddie, the man that saved him from the handsy wolf, whom turned out to be a cop. He had talked to him about tracking the alpha wolves and that’s how he met Joe, an undercover cop working with men that worked with Damien, a group called HIVE. Joe sat beside Barry, wrapping his arm around Barry’s shoulder, making it look like an older alpha and his young omega partner.

“Words been going around that Darhk and Merlyn have been making a comeback, finish what they started. Said they’re aiming for your boss.”

“What do you think their target is?”

“Alpha Snart, obviously Palmer was buried in a tomb.”

“Right, let me know if they’re spotted again.” Barry said, turning and giving Joe a goodbye hug, like they always did as not to catch attention. Barry left, heading over to Cisco’s for dinner, knowing Len had to work late tonight.

What Barry didn’t know was that Len had abandoned the idea of work when Jonah had called and told him Barry was at their home crying. He’d been on his way to check up on his omega, but when he reached the house he saw Barry was walking down the street. Curiosity had won Len over after weeks of Barry disappearing and coming home at odd hours. Len could hear Barry’s heart when they talk and knew when he was lying, plus Len smelled another wolf all over Barry, in him. Len didn't believe Barry was cheating, he denied it’…that is till he sat across the street in his car, watching Barry cuddle up with a man. He was older and Len couldn’t get a scent, but he was sure Barry was sleeping with this man.

Rage filled Len, the alpha going home, his eyes flicking from blue to red off and on. He barely made into the house before an angry growl escaped him. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a giant glass picture frame of the couple, and smashed it. That was the start, Len grabbing whatever reminds him of his omega. Grabbing a picture globe with a picture of Barry and his uncle Len chucked it at a curio cabinet, the glass shattering and the wood splintering as it made contact. Barry had a collections of knickknacks from his childhood, gifts from his uncle and things Len had given him for Christmas. Growling, face and eyes both bright red, fury raging in the iris’ of his eyes. He tore through his and Barry’s nest, ripping their blanket and pillows in half with a satisfying sound of fabric separating. Throwing the cotton down Len grabbing Barry’s laptop from the coffee table, bashing it on the coffee table. With each hit he growled out “You!” Smash. “Good for nothing.” Smash. “Fucking!” Smash. “Whore!” With the last smash the laptop was in half, slamming it on the table. He gave it a kick, the table sliding across the floor, hitting the door. The hallway mirror fell, Len looking down to see himself in Barry jacket. He practically tore it off when removing it.

Len stood, jacket clutched in his hands as he stared it down, unable to tear it in two. He just stared, rage fathering as tears that had been held back broke through. His hands shook as Len clutch the jacket into a hug, body slide down to the ground. Len curled up, crying into the black leather as his barrier broke. “I love you. Why’d gig do this?” Len growled, hiding in the jacket. “Why’d you do this to me Barry? I was loyal, what did I do.” Len weeped into the jacket. “Why’d you choose him, I love you.” He kept mumbling, not making himself feel any better.


	21. Chapter 21

When Barry got home from Cisco’s his eyes widened at the sight of things thrown and broken, Barry believing they’d been robbed. Stepping through their stuff Barry saw figurines broken, photographs, their nest that they conceived their beautiful child in ripped to shreds. Sitting on the coffee table Barry was in tears, their lifestyle had been destroyed, Barry’s life style. Pulling out his phone Barry was about to call Len when he spotted Len’s jacket on the coat rack. Getting up Barry walked over, a note pinned on the jacket. In big letters were two simple words. Get Out.

Barry saw red as he grabbed the jacket and before he knew it he was stomping into the council building, a tear stained face now filled with rage.

“Hold on for a second.” He heard Kendra say as she hit a button and put the phone down. “Barry, Alpha Snart’s busy.”

“He can make time.” The omega growled, walking towards the door that led down the hall to Len’s primary office. Mick appeared, blocking the door, crossing his arms as the duo shot glares at each other. 

“Len’s busy.”

“Well he can get unbusy now!” Barry growled, clutching the jacket in hand.

“Do we have an issue Barry?” Sara asked as her and the other members of the council surrounded Barry and Mick.

“Not with you Sara. I need to talk to that asshole who trashed me stuff!” Barry yelled, trying to get Len out.

“Just go home Barry. Snart’s busy tonight.”

“I swear to god I will kick your ass if you don’t move Mick!”

“Don’t get on my bad side kid.” Mick growled, Barry trying to stomp by Mick, but the man shoved him. Growling Barry shoved back, managing to actually move Mick. Growling Mick shoved back roughly, sending Barry back a couple feet, only to lose his balance, falling back and hitting his head hard against the waiting rooms benches decorative frame. Barry blacked out for a minute, opening his eyes to see a group of alphas surrounding him, Caitlin pushing her way through.

 

“Barry? How many fingers am I holding up.” Groaning Barry held up four to answer her. “Okay, let’s get you upstairs to the medical bay.” She said, Sara helping her pull Barry up, Mick looking guilty as he stood. Barry kept stumbling, Jax coming over with a wheel chair. They sat Barry down, the disoriented omega looking around.

“What’s going on?” Eyes turned to see Len staring at the group of alphas everyone backing away. When he caught sight of Barry he rushed over, Caitlin standing beside him, trying to get him to talk.

“There was a small incident, Barry shoved Mick, Mick shoved back, and Barry tripped and fell.” Jax said as Len walked over to Barry. He saw the bloody wounds before he smelled them. Looking at them he growled, grabbing Barry’s hands. Immediately Barry took his hands back swinging his right hand forward, a satisfying crack echoing as he made contact with Len’s cheek.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you goddamn asshole.” Barry growled, Caitlin going behind Barry and grabbing the chair handles.

“Alpha Snart, I have to check on Barry, please let us leave.” Len glared at Barry, baring his fangs at Barry, but moved out of the way.

 

Barry was laying on the medical cot, his head stitched up an hour later. It had been a bad gash that had required several stitches, the cut on his forehead bandaged up. Caitlin currently had the medbay doors locked as she had Barry’s shirt hiked up. She had smeared jelly on Barry’s stomach, the transducer moving around his stomach as she looked for any injury. Caitlin stopped on a small, developed well beyond what his first pregnancy looked like. “It’s so big already.”

“That’s how wolf pregnancies go. A wolf only takes seven months compared to a human's regular nine months.” Barry smiled, tears coming to his eyes as he saw his baby. They were both tears of joy and tears of fear. What he knew for sure is that Len wasn’t going to be around, Barry was going to be a single mother. “Barry? Do you want a print?”

“Can I?” Barry asked, Caitlin smiling as she printed off a copy of the ultrasound. The omega stared at it, his hand rubbing his belly up in down. “That’s my baby…I’m going to be a mommy.” Barry said, using his forearm to wipe away the tears. 

“Barry?” Caitlin asked as she cleaned the equipment.

“Hm?” Barry said, just staring at the picture.

“I know you’re in rocky water right now, but I need you to stay under observation for the night, make sure you are alright. I need you to go home with Alpha Snart.” At this Barry glared at the doctor, Caitlin holding up a hand to the omega.

“Just for the night, maybe explain what’s going on.”

“He broke all my things!”

“Things can be replaced, what matters is that both of you have all the cards on the table. He’s the father after all.” Caitlin said as she pushed the machine back to the wall.

“He’s just an asshole. He had no reason to do all that.” Barry said, looking at the picture. “But if you need me to be watched then I guess I’ll do it.” Smiling Caitlin giving him a wet washcloth.

“I’ll let him know, he’s probably outside.”

“The rooms soundproof right?”

“Yes, let me go tell him.” Caitlin said, walking out, pulling the curtain on the way. Barry wiped down his stomach, putting the picture in his wallet before sitting up. The door opened again as Barry gathered his jacket, wrapping himself up in it as Caitlin and Len pulled the curtain back. Len looked just as uncomfortable as Barry felt, but he still looked at the wound in the back. “Just come back tomorrow so I can do a follow up.”

“I’ll bring him tomorrow, don’t worry.” Len said, Caitlin nodding and letting them out.

The car ride home was silent, Len driving as Barry stared out the window. They were blocks away before either spoke up, Barry breaking the tension in the air. “I’m sorry for slapping you.” He mumbled, eyes not dragging away from the outside.

“I’m sorry about what happened today.”

“Which thing?”

“Mick throwing you into the benches.”

“What about this morning? All my stuff is destroyed.”

“Well maybe if you weren't out with strange men you’d been home to calm me down, like you’ve been able to do.” Len grumbled as he parked, Barry’s jaw dropping at the sudden admission. Before he could say anything Len was out of the car, rushing in a speed walk to the front door.

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Barry yelled, Len glaring back at him as he pushed the door open, figuring Barry forgot to lock up. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. I saw you earlier, at the coffee shop.”

“You were following me!?” Barry yelled, grabbing Len’s arm as they walked into the living room. Len turned with red eyes, teeth bared as he growled at the omega.

“I was on my way to Hunter’s home because Jonah had called and said you were a nervous wreck! Instead I follow you to a cafe where you were curled up with another alpha!”

“You mean Joe?! Joe’s…I’m not fucking him!”

“You can shut the hell up Bare, I can smell the fucking wolf in you! You’ve let some other mutt into your body while you are being courted by me!”

 

“I’m not fucking Joe! He’s not even a wolf! He’s helping me track someone down!”

“Well I smell another wolf that’s been in your body! Want to explain why my boyfriend decided to be a fucking whore!” Barry looked taken back for a moment, then pure rage came to his eyes.

“You alphas are all the same! Terrible people that just take, claim, and hurt! I’ve never cheated on you, but you have no intention of believing me!”

“If you weren't fucking him then what were you doing so close together!?”

“He was giving me information!” Barry growled, glaring at the alpha until it faded. Len raised his eyebrow in confusion, the alpha following the omegas eyes. When he turned to face the stairway he was greeted by the sight of an older man with brown hair and a snarky smile.

“Ladies! You’re all beautiful.” The man said, Len growled, getting defensive.

“You got some balls coming into my house Merlyn. I’m going to rip your throat out with just me teeth.”

“Try it.” Len shot around, catching sight Damien Darhk, his claws digging into Barry’s throat. The omegas wide eyes were begging Len for help, the alpha’s instincts taking over, not moving as the omega was in danger. “Try anything and I’ll paint these tacky walls a nice, warm shade of red.” Damien said, Barry shaking in his clutches. Len growled at the alpha wolf, senses going directly to Barry’s safety. Suddenly a burning pain exploded in Len’s arm, the alpha turning to see Malcolm dropping a needle. A sudden feeling of drowsiness washed over Len, his legs giving out. There he laid, watching the men walk out with Barry, the omega’s whimpers heard as he was marching off the porch. Then there was nothing but darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Len lifted his head, hours later his body just now overcoming the tranquilizer Merlyn had shot him with. Moving his arms with difficulty Len managed to grab his phone from his pocket and bringing up to his face. With shaking hands he managed to called Mick, having left the man to work at the council without a lashing out. Putting it on speaker Len tried to fight the paralyses the best he could. Finally Mick picked up, Len struggling to get words out.

“Hello?”

“M-Mick.”

“Snart? What’s wrong?”

“Darhk…Merlyn…tranquilized me and took Barry.”

“Where are you? I’ll bring Caitlin with so she can help.”

“Home…tell Omega…Hunter.”

“Will do, be there soon.” With that Mick hung up, Len passing out once more. When he awoke again he was staring up at the ceiling of the council medbay.

“Alpha Snart?” Caitlin said beside him, Len lifting his arm to his eyes.

“Has anyone found Barry?”

“Mick sent out a search, it’s just you, Kendra, and me. Can you move alright?”

“Yah.” Len mumbled, sitting up. Looking outside Len noticed the sun going down. “How long was I out?”

“Most of the day. The tranq took almost 24 hours to clear out of your system.”

“I need to go looking, it my fault he was involved. Even if he pisses me off he doesn’t deserve to die.” Len said, standing up.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, you’ve just managed to get control over your body function.”

“I can go look for him and then rip Damian’s throat out.” Len said, walking out the room, Caitlin following after. Turning the corner to head down the hallway he was met by the sight of Kendra, hands up, a terrified look in her eyes. It was then Len stopped, noticing the men around her, a gun aimed at her back, other guns aimed at Len. Caitlin stopped as Len raised a hand, backing up as the scents hit her. With his hidden hand Len signaled for her to hide. Looking around Caitlin decided to climb into an air vent under one of the cots. When Len knew she was out of sight and scent he stepped out, growling with red eyes. His claws grew out, as Malcolm and Damien came around the corner at the end of the hall. In Malcolm’s arm’s was Barry, the omega unconscious in the man’s arms.

“What did you do to him!?” Len growled, Damian clasping his hands together and smiled pleasingly.

“Nothing, just seems the link pills he was on wore off. The tranq affects him apparently, it’s an interesting thing. I can hurt you and it will hurt him, does it have the same effect vice versa?”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Len growled as he began charging at them, Damien raising a gun at Len. 

“If I shoot you in the head will he be killed?” Stopping Len’s eyes went back and forth from the four people he knew. Kendra looked petrified, that she believed she was going to die. Barry looked dead, motionless in Malcolm’s arms. The two alpha looked proud of their work, Len taking in his odds. His eyes went back to blue, his claws shrinking as he raised his hands in surrender.

“What do you want?”

“Ray Palmer. Lead us to where you put his body.”

“He’s been buried, somewhere you can’t find him.” Len smirked, Damien dropping his head.

“Well that’s a shame, because now we don’t need him.” Damien said, turning the gun on Barry. Len reached out, eyes widening at the motionless omega with the gun to his forehead.

“He’s in the basement!” Damien paused, looking at the younger wolf. “In a glass coffin, mountain ash blocking his scent.” Pulling the gun away Damien smiled and aimed it back at Len.

“I figured that’s why I couldn’t find him. That’s what the kids for.” Damien said, using the gun to direct Len. “Lead the way.” Growling Len walked towards them, stopping feet away and pressing the elevator down arrow. When the doors opened Len walked in, followed by Malcolm, Kendra, and Damien, the soldiers staying behind.

The ride down was silent, Kendra clinging to the alpha, Len watching Barry. “What’s going to happen to him when you get what you want?”

“Like I said, no use, but if you both behave I’ll let you die after resolving whatever issues are going on.” Damien said, Malcolm speaking up.

“You guys had a pretty nasty fight. Nasty way to leave things. What happened?”

“He slept with another wolf.”

“Humans, they can never get enough wolf, they’re all whores.” Damien said, reaching over and grabbing Barry’s cheeks, making them puff up. “Looks the type.”

“Don’t touch him.” Len growled, Barry making a squeaking sound. Damien let the young man’s face go as Barry’s eyes opened. 

“Tranq’s worn off.” Malcolm said, Barry staring at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” He mumbled before his mind caught up. As soon as it did Barry’s first instinct was to punch Malcolm in the face. The surprised wolf dropped him, Barry hit the ground. Damien followed Barry, Len taking the chance to cover the human, growling at him.

“Don’t you dare.” Len growled out, petting Barry, the omega registering the alpha's presence and holding him back. Barry’s stomach was flipping as the rest of the elevator ride was like this, Kendra pressed in the corner. When they hit the study Len helped Barry up, Malcolm grabbing the omegas arm. Len didn’t let go, grabbing hold of Kendra as they led the way to the study. Malcolm pushed open the study doors, the two alphas immediately spotting Ray, the alpha no different since last they saw.

Damien shoved Barry into the room, slipping from Len’s grasps. Malcolm shoved the rest of them in, shoving Len and Kendra on their knees. “Open the case kid, you’re the only one that can.”

“I won’t!” Barry barked, the gun finding a place under his chin. 

“If you can’t do the one thing you were kept alive to do then I see no point in keeping you around.”

“No!” Len growled, Malcolm sending a kick to his gut. 

“Man I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He said with a smirk. “You’re so annoying.”

“Just do it Barry…if we die you should make your parents proud.” Barry stared wide eyed at Len for some time before taking the hint he was sending. Nodding Barry got up, walking towards the coffin. As he walked Damien caught his arm, holding out a sheathed knife.

“This is a blade mixed with mountain ash. All you need to do is jam it into Palmer’s skull and we’ll be on our way.”

“Why are you doing this!?” Kendra yelled, curled up in Len arms. “You already destroyed his heart! He’s dead!”

“No he didn’t.” Barry said, looking at Damien with a glare. “It’s in his chest, Thawne and Merlyn put it in him.” Barry didn’t break contact with Damien’s eyes so he didn’t see the confused look Len had.

“That’s why Palmers got to die, this psychic link he has all of us on is ruining my plans.”

“Guess in death he still one ups you.” Barry said, getting in Damien’s face, the wolf smirked.

“Where did Snart get you, such a feisty one?”

“Ripping our Thawnes throat.” Barry said before backing up a little bit. Now he stood outside the mountain ash, staring at Ray. “I’m so sorry Ray.” Barry said as he stepped into the ash, immediately his stomach cramping to greatly. Unsheathing the knife, Barry opened the coffin. Ray’s body didn’t wobble at the force it took to open, but he still felt a great unease. Shaking his hands from the fear and pain, Barry dropped the knife, eventually doubling over and spilling the contents of his stomach. 

“Disgusting.” Damien said, Barry’s hand finding the knife before another wave of sickness hit him. He knew that his baby was hurting from the mountain ash and he needed to get out.

“Your smart Mr. Darhk, I’ve seen how you plan and execute.”

“Way to stroke his ego kid.” Malcolm said, but Damien smirked.

“I don't see you doing anything lackey.” Damien said, Malcolm growling.

“If you’re so smart how come you didn’t do research?”

“What are you talking about? On you? You’re a sex deprived omega who likes to tell sob stories to other deprived omegas when your alpha gave you beatings to keep you in line.”

“You didn’t do it well then.” Barry said, charging at Damien, knife in hand. The alpha aimed the gun at Barry, the omega swirling as bullets rang out. Barry dropped to the ground, kicking Damien’s feet out from under him, the older alpha hitting the ground with a thud. Barry climbed on the man, subduing him as a loud bang came from the hallway. In stormed Mick and Caitlin, claws and teeth out. “I’m Barry Allen, son of top guild hunters Henry and Nora Allen. I may seem like some pathetic, defenseless human omega, but I was raised to hunt. You’re my prey Damien Darhk and I want that heart.” With that Barry shoved the knife through Damien’s skull. The alpha's stare never left Barry as the blood poured out. Behind him Len had overpowered Malcolm, Mick slamming the alpha against the wall, Len rushing to aid Barry. Caitlin was checking on Kendra as Carter came running in, seeing his wife still on her knees. When Len reached Barry the young man was trying to use the knife to open Damien’s chest cavity.

“Barry, it’s done. He’s dead.”

“I know, I need his heart!” Len grabbed the omega's hands, removing them from the blade that now protruded from Damien. “It’s for Ray, please.” Barry said, blood getting on Len’s arms.

“Okay, relax.” Len said, not a second later he had his claws in Damien’s chest, dragging the heart out. Walking over he put it in Ray’s chest, through the hole Damien had left once upon a time, Len passing through the now ruined mountain ash circle with ease.

Nothing happened. 

Barry stared, waiting with anticipation for Ray to rise. When nothing happened for at least thirty seconds Barry was the only one not giving up on hope. There was this voice nagging him to tell Len to bit him. “Bite him.” This time Len snapped at Barry, making the omega flinch.

“He’s dead Barry! Stop this fantasy that you can just fix my husband!” Barry’s eyes shattered, any hope he had in them gone with the final word.

“He’s alive! You just need to bite him!

“Fine! I’ll humor you one last time.” Len grabbed Ray’s arm and digging into the cold flesh, the freezing liquid that brushed against his fangs making him shiver. Quickly he removed his fangs and walked away from ray grabbing Barry by the arm and pulling him to his feet, pull him towards the door. “Get someone to clean up.” Len ordered as Mick tore Malcolm’s trachea out. The alpha turned to face his superior, only to notice the difference in the corpse behind him, as in the hole in the chest was gone. 

“Um, Len.” He said, the alpha turning around to see Ray climbing from his coffin. When Len saw him, his eyes widened, Barry smiling as he saw his boyfriend run to his ex. The hug they shared made everything worth it, knowing he did the right thing. Mick and Barry walked over, Mick looking as if he’s ready to cry. Ray was wobbling so the two alphas sat him in the study chair. “Ray?” Mick grumbled, the alpha looking up at him, a smile splaying out as he saw the bigger man.

“Mickey.” He said, opening his arms for the alpha to collapse in, which he happily did. Len stood, raising his hand and placing it on Barry’s shoulder.

“Ray, this is-.”

“Barry…I remember you. You listened.”

“Yah.” Barry said with a wide smile, tears falling. “I’m honored to finally meet you, I’ve heard great things. 

“Thank you.” He said, looking at Barry in an all knowing manner. “I don’t remember a lot, but for what I do.”

“Barry go take a shower upstairs, Mick can take you since he needs one too.” Len said, Mick growling as Ray petted him.

“Go on Mickey, I need one too so I’ll join you once Lenny and I talk.” Begrudgingly Mick left the comfort of the alpha, showing the omega to the showers. As they showered Barry couldn’t stop talking.

“Now that Ray’s back he’ll take his position back, which is great because Len and I can clean up our home and finally move things around that we’ve been too busy to do. We can finally spend more time with each other.”

“Aruba’s a nice place this time of year.”

“That sounds amazing, but I may need to postpone until after we redecorate a little. Maybe I couple things together.” He said, shutting the water off. “I’ll see you downstairs.” Barry hurriedly threw on some spare clothing and rushed back down, everyone upstairs, well besides Len and Ray, the duo still catching up. Barry hurried down the hall after hopping off the elevator, ready to talk more with ray and tell Len everything, why he’s been smelling wolf on his boyfriend. As he opened the door he peered in, ready to make a silly comment about Len’s butt, only for the words the catch in his throat. What he saw was Len and Ray splayed out on Len’s desk, the alpha’s both in a battle for dominance of lips. Ray’s legs were wrapped around Len’s waist, pant removed so far.

Barry just stared at the two wolves, neither noticing or caring as their flame grew once again. The realization that his life he knew no longer existed broke Barry, the omega crying as he watched. Turning to run Barry ran right into Mick, the alpha staring at the two, the same broken eyes Barry had, and a bundle of flower that now laid on the ground. It hit Barry like a ton of bricks, the looks Mick always when talking about Ray. They both felt plans halt, the loves of their lives gone in that moment.

“Let get some coffee kid…or something hard.” Barry could only nod and follow Mick, the closet he got to a friend in that moment.

 

They sat at Jitters, the fluorescent lights keeping the darkness away, now both could see how much of a wreck they were. They just sat, drinking coffee in quiet, Barry staring at the broken foam. “I should have figured I was just some piece of ass for him.”

“It doesn’t help you cheated.” Mick said, taking a drink from his hidden flask.

“I never cheated.” Barry said, Mick rolling his eyes.

“You wreak of wolf, like periodically inside you strong.” Mick said, Barry sighing.

“That’s because I’m pregnant with Len’s baby.” Barry said, taking a sip of his coffee. When he put the cup down he was met with Mick’s surprised face. 

“That explains so much…oh shit.” Mick said, brain racking up all the things from the last few weeks. “I’m sorry kid, that sucks.”

“It’s okay, I can be a single mom, I don’t need Len.”

“If you need any help, let me know. I know it’s got nothing to do with me, but I did hurt you.”

“It’s fine Mick. I’m just going to go home and sleep a little bit.”

“I’ll drop you off, I don’t like the thought of letting you walk around alone.”

“Please don’t tell Len. He’s got a life and I don’t want make him step away…or take my baby away.” Barry said, hand rubbing his belly.

“I won’t, just call me if you need anything.” Mick said, standing with Barry.

“Okay, thank you Mick.” Barry said, hugging the man. “God this is a mess.” He said chuckling as he pushed tears back.

“That’s life.” Mick grumbled, rubbing Barry’s back up and down.

When Mick dropped Barry off he waited till the omega was inside before taking off. Barry walked in, catching sight of Lisa and Cisco sitting and watching TV. As soon as Lisa saw him she stood up and grabbed her things. “Where are you going?” Ciscos asked, Lisa glaring at Barry.

“I’m not going to stay in the same home as this whore.” The words hurt as Lisa stomped out of the house. Barry didn’t say anything, didn’t stop her as she left, Cisco huffing.

“Sorry.” Barry mumbled, Cisco turning and walking to his bedroom without another word. Barry went straight to his room, sitting on his bed, looking at the ground. So far he’s ruined a few lives being selfish, Cisco didn’t deserve in having to choose his girl over Barry, so Barry went ahead and made the choice for him. He grabbed a bag and packed his things he’d brought with him and left while Cisco was asleep.

That’s why Barry was standing in his old living room, blood stains still on the floor and furniture. Going upstairs Barry collapsed into bed, curling up with Len’s jacket, the scent helping him relax and cry himself to sleep. From this day on he was going to work hard to raise his child.


	23. Chapter 23

Barry woke up with a start as his alarm blared. Sitting up he groaned, rubbing his belly, a bulge well developed over the few months Barry had been living alone. Standing up Barry walked over to his bathroom, the cold bathroom floor hitting the bottom of his feet. He had yet to make enough at his job to afford the gas bill, just water, and electricity. Before Hunter paid everything, Barry didn’t understand how that worked, but he’s trying. He’d gone to talk to Rip for advice, or help when he’d walked in on Jonah’s and Rip’s argument about helping him. Rip wanted to help one of his omega children while Jonah thought Barry was a whore and deserved to be alone. They didn’t even have time to sense him before Barry was out the door. Barry had barely talked to anyone, he switched his doctor back to his old one, explaining everything, and hardly had lunch with Mick. Today was one of those days, he got to see the only person that could give him the time of day. Today was also the day that Barry started his Lamaze class, since he had no alpha to help him he might as well figure out the odds and ends of childbirth. He’d tried to get Jay to come with him, just so he wouldn’t be alone, but his uncle had been out of state for a while. So far Mick is his only tie to his past life, Barry cutting the therapy sessions when he realized most of the groups alphas wouldn’t allow them to go with Barry since he was the “whore” of Central City. He’d found it hard enough to get a job with that slapped to his forehead. 

As Barry finished his shower his phone rang, Barry hurrying to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey, you ready for Lamaze?” Mick asked, making Barry smile.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll be down.” Barry wasted no time getting dressed and leaving his home, turning off all the lights. The winter to spring weather hitting his face, not as chilly as months before. He saw Mick immediately and hopped into his car, smiling at the alpha. “Thanks for the ride.”

“I don’t like the idea of you walking around at five am, it’s still dark.” Mick said, giving the omega a one armed hug.

“Thank you.” Barry said as he hugged the man. The ride over was filled with random chatter, shorter than it should have been. When they parked Barry sat still, Mick giving him a confused look as they watched omegas walk in with their alphas.

“Barry?” The young man jumped, looking at the alpha.

“I uh…can you come with me? I don’t want to be alone here.” Smiling Mick nodded, grabbing Barry’s bag.

“Come on.” He said, climbing out of the car. Barry scooted out, shutting the door and walking into the building. Mick carried his stuff behind him as the walked into the classroom, eyes watching Barry as he walked in with Mick. He sat down, trying to ignore all of them, even the ones that walked out, others packing their bags. The instructor pulled Mick off to the side when half the couples disappeared, the alpha growling at the instructor, making others flinch. Walking back to Barry, Mick grabbed his bag and help Barry up. He grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him out of the room, the omega staring at him confused.

“What’s going on?” He asked as they reached the car.

“Got kicked out, too many people left.”

“Because I’m the whore of Central City.” Barry said, resting his head against the car Barry hid the tears in the metal. 

“Let’s go get breakfast, and talk about what else we can do.” Barry nodded, climbing into the car. This time the drive was quiet, Barry resting his eyes. When he opened them back up they were in front of Jitters, Mick shaking him awake. “Let’s get some coffee in you.” 

“Yah.” Barry mumbled, lifting up his hoodie hood, finished for the day already.

 

Len woke up around six in the morning, curled up in bed with his legs curled tangled with Ray’s, the other alpha still asleep. Smiling Len placed a kiss to his shoulder blade. The alpha smiled, turning against Len, resting his head against Len. “You look beautiful.”

“I’m covered in your cum, I’m filthy.”

“You smell amazing, it’s a turn on.” Len said, climbing on top of Ray, the alpha giving a sad smile.

“We’ve had a lot of sex since I got back…like that’s all we’ve done.”

“It’s because I love you. I missed you.”

“Don’t you miss Barry? I know he cheated, but I feel bad.”

“How come?” Len said, leaning down and attacking Ray’s neck with kisses and bites.

“Because where’s Barry now?” At this Len paused, pulling away.

“He’s staying with Cisco and Lisa, he’s fine.”

“I don’t know, I don’t feel right about this. I know you said he cheated, and for the last few month that made this better. I just…you guys never talked it over and I feel like I ruined your chance with him.”

“What are you saying?” Len said, Ray sitting up.

“We take a break, at least till you talk to Barry.”

“Are you serious?! He broke my heart Ray!”

“I know, but ask him why. When you guys settle things and you want me, I’ll be waiting.” Ray said, getting up. 

“Ray! Come on! Let’s talk about this!” 

“Go find Barry and talk to him.” Ray said as he grabbed his clothes, grabbing his phone and dialing Mick as he went into the bathroom to clean up.

 

Mick and Barry were at the end of breakfast, Barry munching on his toast, when Mick received a call from Ray. In shock he showed Barry, the young omega trying to egg him to answer. Swallowing Mick answered with a grumble. “Hello?”

“Hey Mickey, can you come pick me from Len’s? We kind of just broke up and I don’t really want to be here.”

“Um…I’m with a friend right now.”

“Go.” Barry said with a smile. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You sure?” He asked, Barry nodding.

“Yah, you take him home or whatever and then we can do that thing you were talking about.”

“Okay.” Mick said, turning his attention back to Ray. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

“Thank you Mickey.” Ray said with a smile that could be heard through the phone. He hung up, Mick taking off with thumbs up to Barry, who returned it. As soon as he was out the door Barry’s phone rang. The omega looked, expecting Mick or Rip, maybe Caitlin, instead it was Len. He watched as it rang until he hung up. Placing his phone down Barry took the money Mick had given him, against Barry’s protests and got a hot chocolate. As he waited Barry’s phone dinged, at his table. When the barista gave him the drink Barry walked back over to see three missed calls from Len and one from work. Raising a brow Barry called his work back, probably wanting him to come in earlier.

“Barry?” His boss's voice said, an urgent tone present. 

“Yes sir?”

“Can you come into pull a double? Shawna cooked for Mark and Clyde last night and managed to give them all food poisoning.”

“Yah, I just need to walk home and get my uniform.”

“What are you wearing right now?” 

“I’m wearing a sweater and some jeans.”

“Just wear that, close enough.” 

“Okay I’m on my way.” With that Barry hung up, sending Mick a text before leaving with his hot chocolate.

 

When the dinner rush came around after a long enough day, Barry still having three hours before he went home and was by far the hungriest person in the room. He felt like he could pass out from exhaustion, running crazy as he took orders, refilled drinks, seating people, and getting lousy tips. It was just slowing down when the bell rang, Barry huffing as he got ready to once again be a pleasurable host. Looking up he went white, seeing Len and members of the council chatting away with one another. Barry turned, running and hiding behind the counter. 

Rosa looked around for him immediately, but didn’t wait for Barry to seat the council. Barry just stood, hiding when Sam walked up to him with a glare. “Allen what are you do!?” He growled, pointing at Rosa.

“That’s my ex-boyfriend. Can I just avoid him sir?”

“Excuse me. Keep your personal life to yourself. Go serve them, they might just tip you well.”

“I doubt that.” Barry mumbled, grabbing his tray. Walking over to the group Barry had his notepad on the tray, putting on a false smile and not breaking eye contact. “Hello, my name's Barry and I’ll be your waiter, can I start you guys off with drinks?” He said, feeling eyes on him. 

“Barry?” Kendra said, standing up and pulling Barry into a hug. “Where have you been? How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, how have you been.” He said, hugging her back. This position gave him a straight view to Len, who was smiling at the omega with that heart melting smile.

“You’re looking a little pale. Are you eating well?” Sara asked, Barry smiling.

“Just tired, I’m pulling a double and haven’t eaten much since breakfast.” Kendra pushed Barry’s bangs back, looking at the broken omega.

“How’s Cisco doing? I haven’t seen him much.” Len asked, Barry smiling. 

“He’s good, he and Lisa are working so hard I thought I should help out and got a job. I’m signed up for school next year.”

“That’s great, do you need help with text books?”

“Nope, I’ve got it all handled.”

“That’s cool dude, what are you going for?” Jax said with a smile, Stein sitting beside him with his small smile.

“Can I start you guys with drinks?” Barry asked again, nerves twisting in him. They all told him what they’d like, Barry getting the drinks as fast as he could, the omega shaking as he filled the glass. He tried to avoid them after delivering their food to them, Rosa getting refills and checking up while Barry helped other customers. Barry was doing good towards the end before Barry’s stomach flipped, the omega hurrying towards the bathroom. As he was rushing towards the one stalled bathroom he hit someone. They grabbed his arm, Barry looking up, ready to just throw up the contents of his stomach on whoever grabbed him. But when he saw Len his stomach dropped more and he broke away, head ending up in the toilet. The gagging sound he made echoed around the bathroom, Barry use to moments like this. A hand found his back, rubbing it. Barry looked up during a moment of air, breakfast now looking back at him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Len said, rubbing his hand against Barry’s back, pheromones relaxing his body. He laid back against Len’s body, not caring as the alpha being near helped with the nerves. “Better?”

“Yah, Thank you Alpha.” Len smiled, holding Barry, a familiar comfort.

“You sound go home.”

“No need the money.” Barry mumbled.

“You don’t look good Barry, you need sleep and food.”

“I’m fine, I need to clean up and finish my tables.” Barry pulled away, getting up and flushing the toilet. Turning on the sink Barry washed his hands, Len standing behind him and grabbing Barry’s hand and pressed up against the omega a little bit.

“Ray broke up with me this morning because he thought I kicked you out of our lives, that I didn’t talk to you and get your side of the story. I realized he’s right. I just accused you, I didn’t listen. For all I know you were forced.” Turning Barry grabbed paper towels and dried his hand. 

“I never cheated on you Len. I loved you, Joe was a man that was helping me track down Darhk to help Ray. I thought you’d be happy, you’d talk to me after I helped save Ray. Instead…instead I found you and Ray practically fucking. I never cheated, but you did. You broke my heart!” Barry said, tears falling and lip quivering. “I really wanted to talk to, I was so excited. Now I have to get back to work, some shitty job I get felt up at because you told everyone I slept with other wolves. Do you know how many people know who I am and wouldn’t hire me? I’ve been kicked out of almost everywhere in town Len. I’m stuck with gas station food because too many people complain about me at grocery stores and they kicked me out.”

“Seriously? Listen Barry, I didn’t tell anyone I wanted this.”

“Your people are loyal, to them I’m just a whore.” With that Barry wiped away his tears and walked out of the room. He ran into Rosa, a glare on her face, watching as Len walked out of the bathroom. A smirk came to her face, Barry swallowing as she grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

“This is a classy restaurant, I’ll let your whore moves pass this time because it’s the superior, but next time you do anything like that I’ll fire your ass no matter the reason you need it.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Barry squeaked, grabbing a tray of refills. As he walked over to the council they stared at him, something twisting in Barry’s stomach, letting him know they heard. Neither said anything as Barry gave them their bill, but as he turned Sara caught his wrist. Her eyes looked deadly, directed at Rosa and Sam.

“You don’t have to deal with this. You can come back home.”

“I’m fine, I’ll be back to collect the bill.” Barry stepped away from them, helping other customers before coming back to the council as they put on their jackets, Len walking over to Barry. Barry didn’t fight him when he caressed the omegas cheeks, pressing his forehead against Barry’s.

“Come home when this is too much. I want to fix everything.”

“Some stuff can’t be fixed.” He mumbled, not pulling away.

“I want to try, so let’s go on a date tomorrow. We can talk about everything, I’ll pick you up.” Looking up at Len Barry only nodded, the alpha kissing his forehead, ignoring the smell of wolf on Barry. They left, leaving Barry to finish his night, Mick picking Barry up and dropping him off at home. Barry flopped down in bed, eyes heavy as he thought of what to wear, the small amount of hope he had warming him that night, Len jacket giving off the alpha's scent kept his baby from being restless.


	24. Chapter 24

Len stood outside his car, outside Lisa and Cisco’s home with a bouquet of flowers, waiting for Barry. He texted him when he would pick him up, though Barry never responded. When he’d waited for half an hour Len walked up the house and rang the bell. When the door opened Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Lisa’s not missing curfew right?” He said with that goofy, trying not to make things awkward, face.

“No, I’m here for Barry.” Now Cisco looked confused, Lisa walking up when she saw her brother.

“Why?”

“Because we have a date, didn’t he tell you?” Now Len was getting confused, concern growing in his belly.

“We Haven’t scene Barry for months. After I refused to stay with him around he left.” Lisa said, Cisco wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“I just saw him today, he said you guys and him were getting along fine.”

“Lenny, he told you that because he’s probably not interested anymore. He chose what he wanted, and yes I loved him too, he’s was a great friend. But he cheated on you…he’s been avoiding Rip and everyone else, hasn’t been to a meeting for months.”

“I don’t believe that…if you see him can you send him home. I really want to talk to him.”

“Len…you have Ray back. You love him, he’s loyal.” Lisa said, Cisco looking at his girlfriend.

“How do you know Barry cheated? I’m just saying alphas can be pigs.” Cisco said, looking at the sibling, Lisa giving him a look that said she couldn’t believe her ears. “I’ve known Barry since high school, after what he went through with Hunter he’d be too scared to confront an alpha sexually. He’s always was loyal and I can’t believe he cheated.” The beta stared at Len, the alpha huffing.

“I know…I just want to listen to his side. I’m a horrible boyfriend, Barry’s the first omega that likes me like that and I ruined it. Just let him know that I want to talk to him, that I’ll listen.”

“If he comes around.” Cisco said, shutting the door. Looking at the flowers Len huffed, walking back to his car. 

When he got back home he was greeted by an empty, cold home, the flowers put in a vase in case Barry came back. Len skipped dinner altogether, going straight to bed. He didn’t get much sleep that night, his mind going crazy with ideas of Barry being scared and raped, making him sick and worried when he yet to receive a message, two days later. It finally got to him, Len calling Barry’s workplace.

“Hello, I’m Manager Rosalind. Would you like to make a reservation today?”

“Hi. My names Leonard Snart and I was wondering if Barry was working today?”

“A-Alpha Snart!?” She yelled, Len hearing the nerves over the phone. “He did, but he hasn’t come in since the day you and the council came into eat. Unfortunately we can no longer hold his spot. If you see him can you let him know that he’s fired, but can still claim his last check at any point.”

“Yah, I’ll do that.” Len mumbled, hanging up just as she was about to ask him if he’d like to make a reservation. Now Len was nervous, so he got up and decided to go look around for Barry. 

 

He went to Rip’s house, knocking loudly and frantically until Jonah opened the door. “Alpha Snart, how can I help ya today?”

“Is Rip home?”

“He’s in bed, wasn’t feeling all too well. Emergency?”

“No…yes…I don’t know.” Len said, crossing his arm. “I can’t find Barry and he’s missed work.”

“You’re goin' back to sleepin' with him?”

“Trying to mend things. Has Rip said anything?”

“Not to me, but he knows not to let the fella in our house. Don’t respect a man that isn’t loyal to his.” At the Len huffed, the stairs creaking. Looking over both alphas saw Rip, standing at the base of the stairs, hand on his swollen belly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, complexion pale and sweaty. Jonah looked at Len and then at Rip.

“I can’t find Barry. We had a date three days ago and I called his work, he didn’t show up for either. We were going talk things over.”

“No, now that you say Barry was suppose to come over to ask me for some advice about something.” Jonah gave Rip a hurt look, one that Rip gave him a pout. “He never showed up.”

“I don’t know where to find him. He told me he lived with Cisco, Barry left months ago and I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“Have you asked Mr. Rory, he’s been taking Barry places for months?” Len looked at him with disbelief.

 

“No, I didn’t know Mick was helping Barry. I’ll go talk to him now.” Rushing back to the car Len caught sight of Rip and Jonah hugging as he jumped into his car. A tinge of jealousy swam through his body, but Len brushed it off. Instead Len sped to Mick’s house, smelling food as soon as he stepped up on the porch. Knocking frantically once more Len waited, anger rising the longer he waited. Finally the door opened to Mick laughing before he saw his friend.

“Snart?”

“Where’s Barry?” He demanded, anger taking over.

“What?” The other man looked taken back, Len glaring.

“Where’s Barry! He’s not at work, Cisco’s, or Rip’s, come to find out your best friend now. Where my omega!?” Len growled, eyes red and fangs protruding. Mick crossed his arms and glared at the alpha. 

“He isn’t your omega anymore. You decided that when you threw him out to be with Ray.”

“Come on Mick. I need to know if he’s okay. No one's seen him a few days and my instincts are going wild.”

“Fine, I’ll take you to his house, let me get a jacket.” Mick said, closing the door and walking into his kitchen. Sitting on the counter in a T-shirt and boxers was Ray, a strawberry in his mouth. “I’ve got to do a wellness check on Barry before Len has a breakdown. I’ll be back in a bit to finish desert.” He said, kissing the alpha. Ray purred as Mick pulled away, glaring when he saw the alpha.

“Good, I’m looking forward to strawberry pie.” He said, grabbing another strawberry from the bowl. “By the way, grab more strawberry’s from the store.”

“I’ll get more whip cream too.” At this Ray raised an eyebrow and gave that half smile that drove Mick crazy for him.

“Why, we have two cans in the fridge.”

“For later.” Mick said as he grabbed his jacket, leaving Ray to put two and two together.

When they got to Barry’s house Len took a moment, the memories coming back. When he’d blacked out and Barry brought out his wolf and made him turn Hunter into a bundle of flesh. Len hasn’t been back here since that night, trying to steer clear for fear of the memories because he knew he’d feel a few things he’d like to avoid. He’d feel regret for harming a human, no matter how much of an asshole he was, but he’d also feel proud for ripping into him, hurting him like he’d hurt Barry, how scared he’d be. Standing at the front door Len realized the door was cracked, blood on the doorknob. Mick seemed to notice as well, proceeding with caution as he pushed open the door. It squeaked, making the wolves hiss at the loud sound. Walking in the smell hit them, fresh blood, lot of blood in the house. Fear swam through him, already amounting to what was already there. Turning on the light the two alphas were greeted by a trail of blood that lead up the stairs, Len’s heart dropping into his stomach immediately. Without seeing a body he was sure he’d see it if he got upstairs and he couldn’t make his feet move as he saw the dried, but still fresher amount of blood splattered on the walls and furniture, a trail that looked like a drag trail went right to the front door from the upstairs. Mick went up the stairs in a rush, Barry’s scent amongst the blood. Len heard him throw open a door and gasp in horror, Len feeling a tear pass at the thought of Barry’s cold body staring at the doorway, waiting for help and covered in his own blood.

“He’s not hear, but the room his just as bloody. It was a massacre.” Mick said as he came back down the stairs.

“Call everyone, I want everyone searching!” Len growled, turning and shifting as he ran out the door, using his nose to try and track Barry’s scent, hopefully catching him before whatever was around him…or at least find his body, or what’s left. Len shoved that thought to the back of his mind, sniffing around.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter, got really tired yesterday. I will cover the Ray and Mick situation in next chapter, I know a lot were wondering about it.

They’d spent the night searching, none picking up Barry's scent, making Len a nervous wreck. Everyone had come out, humans trying to find a body with flashlights. The search had lasted three days already, Len on a relentless search as others left to sleep, or eat. They’d searched the woods and city, hopes dwindling as they couldn’t catch his scent.

Shifting back as he exited the woods Len walked over to the group that had just came out of the woods as well. They were getting dressed as they were getting ready to leave. “Where are you going?” He asked Lisa as he walked over, the girl glaring at him.

“We’re going home to get food and sleep, if I eat one more squirrel I swear I’m a going to be sick.”

“Come on, I know he’s out there.”

“We can’t pick up a scent, we can’t find his scent anywhere Lenny, he’s not here.” 

“We can try something else. Lis, I gotta find him.” Len said, Mick, Rip, and Caitlin looking at each other. 

“We’ll have you been using a fresh scent?” Ray said, Mick wrapping Ray up in a blanket.

“What do you mean? I’m using the clothes he left at my house. I haven’t touched them or washed them.”

“Have they been worn since the pregnancy?” At this Len looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow.

“What pregnancy?” He asked, the four people looking nervously at the alpha, Len quick to anger. “What pregnancy!?”

“The baby that you said you knew about. I told you that he smelled like wolf and you said you knew, that he slept with another wolf. So it’s the other wolfs baby.” There was an awkward silence before Len looked at Caitlin in confusion.

“Caitlin?” The Doctor huffed, wrapped in her blanket.

“He’s my patient, he didn’t want you to know.”

“How long?”

“Christmas, it’s yours.” Len cave a nervous smile, looking at the doctor.

“How? He was on birth control.”

“He was on Lisa’s birth control. A confusion that a lot of omegas don’t know. He took some meant for a female omega, which didn’t work on the body for a male omega.”

“Who else knew?”

“He told me, Mr. Rory as well.” Rip said, David walking over to the group.

“Hey, Hartley and I are going to take our leave. Hartley’s not feeling well, I’m thinking about taking him to the hospital.” Len nodded, hearing the young omega moaning.

“We’ll take you.” Cisco said, pulling his shirt on, Lisa clasping her bra.

“Let me grab him.” David said, walking back to his fiancé.

“You guys go, I’ll go chase the wolf. I’ll find Barry.” Len said, popping his shoulders.

“Go home Len, take a nap and a shower. Get refreshed and come out again.”

“But he’s out there Lisa. He’s hurt, alone, and pregnant. I’ve already been a horrible alpha, I’m not going to be a deadbeat dad too.” Grabbing her brother by the cheeks Lisa pressed their foreheads together.

“You can’t be a dad if you die of exhaustion. Go home, I’ll be over after we get Hartley to the hospital.”

“Fine, trainwreck.”

“Jerk.” She said, kissing Len’s forehead before pulling away and walking to the car, David helping Hartley in. Sliding into the passenger side the four people drove off down the street, Len turning to send everyone home when he heard car tires screech. Turning back to the car it was sitting in the middle of the street, lights casting ahead. Len rushed over, mind hurrying to believe something was wrong. It went from Hartley giving birth to Cisco having a seizure.

When Len was mere feet away he saw what was going on, there lay a body in the road. Hesitantly Len approached the body, the person moving to sit up, but struggled. Finally Len was close enough the see the person’s face, his heart stopping at the sight of a terrified and exhausted Barry. As Len got closer he realized Barry was naked, blood smeared on him. He kneeled, helping the omega sit up, taking in any injuries. The blood was on his face and body, none seeming to be his, until Len looked down at Barry’s waist. There was a healing bite mark on the side of Barry’s bulging stomach.

“Someone bring me a blanket!” Len yelled, holding onto Barry, the young man shaking in the hold.

“He’s after me. He’s going to kill us.”

“Who Barry?”

“The big bad wolf.” Barry cried, arms strung around Len, the alpha hesitantly wrapping his arms around Barry.

“It’s okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you…I swear this time I won’t let anyone else hurt you.” Len whispered as the omega began crying.

“They’re dead. Those people.” Barry cried as Mick ran over with a blanket. His eyes were wide at the sight of Barry. Wrapping up Barry Len picked him up, looking at Mick.

“Go through the woods, see if there’s someone dead.” With that Len carried Barry over to his car, Rip running over to him. 

“Dear god, where’s he hurt?” Rip asked as he pulled the blanket back, seeing the bite mark.

“I don’t know if it’s an alpha’s bite, we’ll have to have Caitlin test him. Right now he’s freezing.” Len said, pressing the omega against him as an attempt to share body heat.

“We’ll take you, keep the kid warm.” Jonah said as he walked over to his husband and Len, the alpha staring down at the young man pressed against his body. Clutched in Jonah’s hand were Len’s clothes, the alpha nodding. 

“You can drive my car, I’ll sit in the back with Barry.” Jonah tilted his hat as he turned and walked to the car, Rip and the alpha following after.

Climbing in the back of the car Len sat Barry on his lap, legs across the leather seats, blanket draped over them. Once they were all settled in Jonah drove, the hospital not far from the forest lining. Barry’s hair was tickling Len’s cheek as his tears dropped onto Len’s collar bone. The alpha cupped the back of Barry’s neck, across the nail scars, the omega’s breath settling into a normal pace. The young omega was out of it, hungry looking as the blood and dirt ran with the tears, his skin coming back into focus. “M-my side hurts…the baby’s upset.”

“I know it hurts, but the doctor will make it better. Is it alright to feel the baby?” Len asked, Barry grabbing his hand and pressing it against his belly. It took a moment but Len felt a kick, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He cried, ducking his face into Barry hair. They laid like that for a while, Len not sure how long before he was woken up by Rip. 

“We’re here. Jonah can take him in so you can get dressed.” Len looked down at the omega, Barry asleep against him. Opening the back door Jonah reached in, Grabbing Barry carefully, keeping the blanket wrapped around the squirming body Rip got out and Len grabbed his shirt and pants, throwing them on as quick as he could he climbed from the car. Taking Barry back Len rushing in, Jonah walking with Rip, hand in hand. 

As he reached the inside he saw doctor take in the sight of Barry, getting a cart. Len laid him down, the doctors shouting things as Rip filled them in, Len feeling numb. His mind blanked out as they wheeled Barry away to examine him, leaving the trio by themselves. They were directed to the waiting room, Len shuffling as he stared back at the door. When they got to the waiting room Lisa and Cisco were there, reading magazines and watching tv. When they spotted Len Lisa shot up and pulled her brother into a hug.

“It’ll be okay Lenny.” She whispered, Len pulling her into a hug.

“It’s not, he’s been bitten.”

“Could have been an omega.”

“It’s my fault he’s in this mess. If I hadn’t biggest asshole in the world Barry would be curled up in bed, well fed, and clean right now. Dad was right, I’d mess the world up if possible.” At this Lisa grabbed Len’s shoulders, shaking him.

“Dad was a day ass bastard that kissed ass everyday. He couldn’t live a real life like us. You need to take a nap.”

“He’s right though.”

“Don’t make me slap you. Take a nap and we’ll wake you when news comes.” After another stare off with his sister Len sighed, sliding into a chair, Lisa sitting beside him. Using his sister's shoulder as a pillow.

“How’s Hartley?”

“Oh, his water broke sometime during the search, he’s in labor right now, David will let us now.”

“Barry will be so excited, when he wakes up.” Len mumbled, Lisa rubbing his head. This made Len nod off, the alpha dead to the world as he caught up on sleep. When he woke up it was to Lisa shaking him. Looking up tiredly he saw a doctor addressing a room, much more full than before, his friends staring at the man.

“Does anyone here have blood relations to Mr. Allen? A sibling, husband, or parent?”

“His alphas here.” Lisa said, Len looking back at his sister in shock. “They aren’t mated yet, but they’re dating.” She said, everyone looking up with hopeful and begging eye.

“Okay Alpha Snart, follow me and I’ll fill you in on the way.” The doctor said, walking out of the room. Lisa gave Len a shove as he stood, Len rushing to catch up with the doctor.


	26. Chapter 26

It took a couple days, but when Barry finally woke up he was met with Len staring at him. He didn’t jump when Barry opened his eyes, he just squeezed his hand and smiled.

“Leonard?” Barry’s voice was hoarse, the alpha kissing Barry’s hand.

“Hey beautiful. How do you feel?”

“Awful.” He said, hissing in pain as he shifted in bed. His hand went immediately to the bandaged bite.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“No. I remember the restaurant, the date, but it’s all blank after that. Did I eat something bad on our date? Did we makeup?” Barry said, Len petting his head.

“We never had our date. You were missing for a good week, we found you wondering just outside the forest. You were bloody…and you had a bite mark.” At this Barry looked down at the patched skin, eyes wide in horror.

“Am I-?” Barry couldn’t finish the sentence, Len kissing his hand.

“The doctor said your body showed signs of shifting, which means you were attacked by an alpha.” Barry shook as tears came down his cheeks. “You won't be alone in this, I promise. If you will let me.”

“Don’t leave me alone on this please.” Barry said, tears falling harder.

“I won’t, but the doctor had good news.” Len said with a smile, Barry looking at him with teary eyes. “Usually a shift could be harmful, but the baby is alright.” At that Barry eyes shot wide, covering his stomach protectively.

“Before you yell I want to let you know that you don’t have to pay me anything, I’ll take the baby and raise him by myself. You don’t have to worry about taking care of it.” He said, Len grabbing his hand.

“If it’s okay with you Bare, can I stay around? I don’t care about anything except that I’m it’s father and I don’t want to be a deadbeat dad. You can stay with me, we don’t have to be together to raise them.”

“You think it’s yours? After all, I’m the whore of Central City.”

“You’re not a whore, I get it now, the smell of wolf on you. I’m a dumb ass who didn’t even think it was possible. Let me take care of you and the baby, I can prove to be a good dad.”

“Like you could be a good alpha. What happens when they do something you don’t approve of? Turn everyone against them.” Len didn’t say anything, letting go of Barry’s hand and standing up. “Len?” Barry asked concerned. A little worried he’d gone too far, and when Len responded it made him more concerned.

“Is your pillow flat?” He said, Barry nodding hesitantly. Hissing as he sat up Barry watched the alpha lean over and fluffing his pillow. When he was finished Len helped him lay back before he pulled the covers up, Barry still staring at him. “I’ll go get the doctor, make sure you are healing at an average speed. Do you want dinner? I can run and get you real food.”

“I’m really craving deer with some mustard.” At that Len smirked, biting his lip to keep from chuckling.

“The deer is the wolf, the mustards probably the baby. Can I feel it?”

“Him.” Barry said, Len looking at him as he lowered the blanket, the nightgown hiding his bump. “It’s alright. He’s kicking, I think he knows daddy’s nearby.”

“So he is mine.” Len said with a playful smiled as he placed a hand gently on Barry’s belly, Len immediately felt a small kick, a bright smile directing at the baby. 

“Do you have a name?” The alpha asked, rubbing Barry’s stomach as he listened to Barry.

“You’ll hate it.” Barry mumbled, hand resting atop his belly.

“Does it really matter? I mean you’ve been doing this alone for so long you deserve to make all the choices.”

“I may be pissed at you Len, but our baby deserves for to have two willing parents…so I’ll let you in Michael’s life as long as you promise never to take him away from me, and any trips are scheduled through me first.” Looking at Barry Len’s eyes became wet at the edge. 

“I thought we both agreed we hated that name.”

“Rip’s been like a big brother to me, it has meaning behind it.” Len smiled, looking at Barry, eyes shining with a purpose that Barry had once seen when he had met Len.

“I think it’s perfect.” Len smiled at the omega, his fingers brushing against Barry’s. “Listen Barry…I want you to move back in with me. I’ll give you the bed, after what happened I don’t want you back at that house, whoever dragged you out knew how to get in and out without a problem. For all I know it could be the remaining followers of Darhk.” Len said reaching up to move a stray hair from Barry’s face. Pausing when he heard the door creaked, Len pulling his hand away, Barry looking over to see Mick and Ray walk in, hands held together tightly. Deep inside Barry was happy that he saw Mick get his happy ending, with the guy he loves.

“When did this happen?” He said with a smile at Mick, the older man smiling.

“This has been going on for centuries, way before I was brought in.” Smiling Ray walked over to Barry.

“Lenny, can you go get the nurse, I’d like to talk with Barry for a moment.”

“Yah, come along Mick.” Len said, giving Barry’s hand a squeeze before walking off. Instantly Barry glared at Ray, biting his tongue as he stared at the alpha.

“I know you want to yell, but let me explain my confusion. I mistook the baby as another wolves, it’s an actual a horrible reason. I want you to know that if I thought you and Len had been together I would have never gone after him. I assumed you cheated, I should have know better after being in your head. I understand if you hate my guts, but Len was just as hurt as you are. I saw the mess he left after he saw you with that informant. I’d seen this much hurt only twice from him, the day we brought him in and the day I died.”

“If you loved him so much how come you’re all over Mick.”

“Me and Mickey go way back, to When human and wolf we’re still at war.” Ray said as he sat down. “It was the civil war, I took no part in it, but Mick had been a soldier for the human side. Mick was a man after my own heart, he just didn’t know it yet. He’d loved poetry, was kind hearted to give up his rations to anyone who looked sickly. I hadn’t met him in the battle field, no I walked into their camp and he knew from the start I was a spy. He led me to a clearing in the forest, I was sure I was going to get a bullet in my head, but he let me go. He spared my life so he was a stranger to me, not a savage human. I took a habit of following him, but I never got far without him noticing me. Often we’d sit in that clearing and I’d listen to him tell stories, but I never understood what he was talking about. He was the first human that showed me any kindness, then the day came his camp was stormed.” Ray paused, looking at his fingers in a haze. “Mick was all clawed up, and against my better judgement I gave him the bite of an alpha. Even then it took half a year for Mick to recover. We were romantically involved for years, then Mick had an identity crisis and ran off, coming back ten years later to start all over. It was like that for year, and I love him, but one year he left and came back to Len ask my mate. I love them both dearly, but Len’s wrapped around you now that his eyes have been opened. I could see it the moment he told me you were going to talk with him on a date. I was staying with Mick and he saw I was upset, he’d brought me flowers. The old flames still there.”

“Still seems too soon.” Barry said, Ray smiling.

“A love like this is special, he waited for me, even when I died. You can have that with Lenny, you’re able to have a family.”

“What I do is up to no one. You guys just broke my heart, I can’t forgive him.”

“At least let him be a dad if you don’t want an alpha. Plus it’s not really safe out there right now.”

“I can’t remember what happened. It’s all a blur.”

“You were bloody, bitten, and naked in the forest. You should have seen Len. Relentlessly sniffing around for you for three days. He was just so worried that Lisa had to talk him down.”

“He spent three days look for me because I was pregnant?” Barry huffed.

“No, he was looking for you. He didn’t know about the baby until a few minutes before we found you, he was ready to burn the woods down to find you.” Barry looked down, huffing.

“I know it’ll take a long time to forgive him for everything, but he does really love you.” With that Ray got up, kissing Barry’s forehead. “Good luck young omega.” He whispered and walked out of the room, bumping into Len as he rushed back in, a nurse following behind. Ray walked out, grabbing Mick’s hand and walking out of the hospital.

“Feeling alright?”

“The bites burning, and I’m hungry.”

“I’ll go get you food, what do you want?”

“Big Belly Burger.”

“Okay, I’ll grab you greasy food. Let me right down your order and get some food.” Len said as he grabbed a pen and notepad. As he did this the nurse removed the patch, the angry bite mark. Len stared at it, Barry hissing as she cleaned it.

“Were you bitten or born?” Barry asked, looking at Len.

“I was born, I haven’t seen many bitten, god Bare.” He said, grabbing his hand. “That looks painful.”

“It’s kind of scary not remembering.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find out who did this.” Looking down Barry hid his smile from Len, Ray’s words whooshing around his brains.

“About moving back in.”

“Yah, Len said, squeezing Barry’s hand.

“If I take the bed where will you sleep?” At this Len smile.

“I’ll sleep in the roof if you want.”

“No need for that.” Barry said as the nurse stuck the new bandage down.

“All done, I’ll get your papers ready for discharge if you’d like, that way you don’t have to eat that burger here.” The nurse said with a big smile. Barry jumped when the door was thrown open, Henry and Nora walking in with confident smirks on their faces. Sitting up straight Barry glared at his parent, pulling Len close.

“He won’t be getting them where he’s going. Barry Allen, you are under arrest for the murder of Eliza Harmon and Edward Clariss.” Nora said as Henry walked over to Barry with handcuffs, Len growling and blocking access to Barry.

“He didn’t kill anyone, go fuck yourselves Allen’s.” Smirking Henry brought a fist across Len’s chest. The alpha felt a compression of air, Len falling from his seat as he gasped for air. The nurse ran out to get help while Henry cuffed him Barry, the omega being pulled out of the room as the edge of his eyes darkened. Before he knew it Len was out cold, Barry gone with his parents.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping to get the next chapters out before the crossover starts, but we’ll see.
> 
> If you like to talk with me I have a tumblr you an message
> 
> jinxous-all

Barry sat in a chair, sharing glares with his parents across from him, the room in silence. “You know how this game goes Bartholomew. It’s easier if you tell us what happened.” Henry said, his wife’s hand on her cross bow.

“I also know you aren’t allowed to be alone with me without a member of the council in appointment. So I’m not saying anything until they’re here.”

“That’s a problem, they aren’t coming.” Nora said, Barry crossing his arms and sat in silence. His ears were picking up all these new noises, frightening him. Still Barry just glared at his parents for what was going on for an hour before the door was slammed open, Sara walking in with the guild master, Julian Albert.

“What the bloody hell are you doing Allen’s?” He began, Sara walking over to Barry and helping him up from the chair. When she turned she was greeted by a crossbow in her face.

“Where the hell are you going mutt.” Nora growled, Barry clinging to the alpha.

“I’m taking Barry home. After an exhausted week lost in the woods and a brutal arrest I think Barry would like a nap.”

“Sit him back down! He’s under arrest for the murder of two humans in the woods.”

“I didn’t authorize this arrest, I don’t care if he’s your son or not!” Julian said, Barry’s stomach growling.

“Let’s get you some food, you must be so hungry eating for two.” She gave Barry the sweetest smile she could conjure.

“I am, but where’s Len?” Barry said as they walked toward the doors to freedom. Nora growled, aiming her crossbow and landing one in Barry’s back. The omega let out a hiss as his mother jumped the table and pushed her son into the wall, his head making contact with the concrete.

“Why did you kill them!” Pressing down on Barry’s head, Nora screamed. Sara grabbed her arm, fangs out at her . The only reason Sara wasn’t removing Nora’s arm from her body was because Henry’s gun pointed at her. 

“Let Barry go and I won’t slaughter you.” Sara said, Barry closing his eyes. He felt like he was drifting, his mind clearing up.

He saw blood, felt hot breath on his neck, warm tears down his face. He remembered, the bodies lying with their intestines separated from their body. His side was hurting and he was scared. “Eat them. After one human you’ll get the big picture.”

“Let me go!” Barry fought, resulting in the person behind him to shove him to the ground, Barry sliding into the blood and intestines. Turning he looked up at his attacker, eyes going wide as he saw the three scratches, that scared over his face. Getting up Barry ran, hearing the man chase behind his, and then lights.

The pressure was removed from his head, Sara holding the young omega, Barry just shaking. “Barry?”

“He’s awake.” Barry whimpered, Sara staring down at the scared omega. “Hunter’s awake…he’s a wolf.” Barry crying.

“I’m taking him home, you’ve assholes have done enough. God have mercy if you hurt the baby because then you’ll have to answer to me.”

“I can handle a mutt.” Nora growled, Julian stepping between them.

“Ms. Lance, you’re free to take Barry out of here. Allen’s, welcome to your first day of suspension.” Sara didn’t stay long enough to hear the conversation after that, her first priority was getting Barry to safety.

“Where’s Len?”

“The council. Your father broke a few ribs and it punctures a lung. He’ll be fine, he’s just so exhausted it’s taking longer for his body to heal.”

“Can we go there?”

“No problem.” Sara said, helping Barry into her car.

The ride over was quiet, Barry just watching the trees go by. When they reached the council Barry ran in, scaring Kendra. Sara chased after him, following up the stairs to the council medbay. Throwing open the door he was met with Len hooked up to a heart monitor, fluids going into his arm. Walking over Barry hesitated, but placed a hand on Len’s bicep. At the touch Len opened his eyes, staring at Barry, but then smiling. “Hey Bare.” Len said, noticing Sara in the doorway. “It’s okay.” With that Sara shut the door, Len looking up at Barry. He saw the tears that were dripping down his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Barry said, leaning over and giving Len a light hug. Len’s eyes widened, but smiled and held the omega tightly.

“That’s good, I haven’t been able to sleep I’ve been worried about you and Michael.” Barry continued crying, a few minutes passing and Barry managed to crawl up on the cot. He was curled up on his side, using Len’s arm as a pillow.

“This is a development.” Len said, Barry closing his eyes.

“Just because I’m mad at you doesn’t mean I want you dead. Your Michael’s dad.”

“So where do we stand?”

“I’m a much needed vacation. Let’s just get out for a while, maybe getting out of Central will be what we need to move on.”

“I’ll make date.” Len said, the two cuddling like that for a few minutes before Barry spoke up.

“I know who changed me.” He mumbled, Len looking down at him.

“Who?”

“Hunter, he’s a wolf.” Len’s hand played in Barry’s hair.

“I should have ripped his throat out when I had the chance. He’s done this without permission from you.”

“He’s done a lot without permission.” Barry said, bringing a hand up to Len’s stomach, fingers dipping under his shirt. “You need to sleep to heal, I need to eat.”

“Just tell someone to get you food, I don’t want to move, we fit together you and I.” Len mumbled, eyes shutting. “My beautiful omega.” He mumbled as he drifted into well needed sleep. Barry stared at him for a moment, smiling as the alpha.

“Alright…my alpha.” Barry said, smiling wider.

When Caitlin came in she was surprised to find Barry, but told Jax to make a food run for the starving omega, clinging to Len. It took hours for Len to fully heal, but when he did he was met with Barry asleep on his arm. “You look better.” A voice said, Len looking over to see Stein walking into the room.

“Yes Martin, I think it’s time I go home with Barry.”

“After an X-ray you mean.”

“I’m fine, I swear. I just want to get Barry in bed.” Nodding Stein helped unhook Len. Thanking the man Len, picking Barry up, carrying him out the door.

When the omega woke up it was dark out and he was resting on Len’s lap on the couch, Lisa and Cisco sitting and talking with him. The sun was casting into the room from the window, the bright orange of sunsetting flashing in his eyes. Len’s hand was brushing through Barry’s hair as he talked to Barry.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, sitting up.

“Nothing, Lisa and Cisco were coming to take you to therapy.”

“I don’t want to.” Barry mumbled, laying back down and cuddling against Len’s leg.

“Come on Barry, everyone’s worried about you.”

“I don’t care. They didn’t care when I was the whore of Central City.”

“Their alphas were worried, they were being good mates.”

“I don’t care, I never want to go back.” Barry said, Len petting the omega.

“Barry, you should go. Just a nice night out, maybe Rip can give you tips on being a changed wolf.”

“I don’t want to.” Barry growled, Len looking at his omega.

“How about I take you guys and when you get back I will have a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies for you, just for you.”

“Bribing me?” Barry asked, looking up at the smiling alpha. “Fine, But you have to come pick me up if I call.”

“Deal.” Barry sat up, Len grabbing his hand and kissing it.

“Let’s get going.” Barry got up, cuddling Len as he sleepily walked to Len’s car. It was a quiet ride over to the lodge, Len looking as Barry got out of the car. “Just call me if you want picked up.”

“I will…when I get home let’s talk about our vacation.”

“Alright…I love you Bare.” He said, Len shutting the door without a word. Len just shook his head and watched Barry and his sister walk inside.

As they walked in Lisa just stared, Barry ignoring her and following her into the lodge. The group of omegas were surrounding Hartley as the walked in the omega bouncing his baby, Andy asleep on his father’s shoulder. “Does he scream a lot?” Felicity asked, Hartley smiling and kissing his baby’s forehead.

“Not really, but I make David take care of him at night.” Smiling at Hartley the group pulled apart, Barry sitting in his usual beside Lisa. He curled up as he watched everyone sit back, one by one eyes going to Barry. Rip stood immediately, walking up to Barry with a hopeful smile. 

“Barry, I’m so glad to see you up and walking around. Are you feeling alright.” Barry just stared at Rip, looking around at the group. It was just silent between everyone, Rip leaning over and whispering into Barry’s ear. “Let’s talk in private later.” Nodding Barry saw Hartley getting up with a smile and carrying Andy over to Barry.

“Hey Bare, want to hold Andy?”

“I’m good.” He mumbled, curling up even more.

“Oh…well if you want to at all, let me know.” Nodding again Barry just stared at the baby, hand falling on his stomach. It got noisy fast as everyone except Barry shared event. He’d almost nodded off hours later when a clapping brought him back. A new girl Barry had yet to meet had finished telling her story when the clapping began. Eyes shot to the person walking into the lodge room, the scent of alpha becoming overpowering, making Barry want to throw up. Lisa grabbed Barry’s arm, the omega’s getting out up at the threatening scent. Now he stood, huddled behind the omegas, Rip growling in the front of the group, but Barry could tell the man was just as scared of their visitor. Andy had started crying at all the fear in the room, Hartley trying to calm him down, Barry’s eyes dragging to the alpha.

Standing with a large scar across his face and a confident smile on his face stood Hunter. Anger went through Barry’s body at the sight, his claws coming out uncontrollably. “What’s this? A gathering of omegas without their alphas, unethical.”

“There are no alphas allowed in this hall at this time, not even the superior. Please leave at once before we call the police.” Rip said, Barry watching his hands shake.

“No problem, after I get my boyfriend.”

“He will leave of his own accord is he’d like.” Rip said as Andy screeched, Hunter’s head snapped at Hartley, the scared human cuddling up next to Nyssa, her hand on her phone and dialing Sara. 

“Shut that damn thing up.” Hartley flinched, holding his crying baby close.

“Get out! You are causing too much fear for my omegas.”

“They deserve fear, after all, you’re all useful for a good fuck and that’s all. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Rip growled, claws coming out.

“I’m Hunter Zolomon, and you will give me my omega or I’ll slaughter all of you, starting with you.” Hunter pointed a finger at Rip, who responded by slashing Hunter across the face, finishing with a spit in the wounds. The wounds healed fast, Barry watching as hunter grabbed Rip by the throat, claws raise to slash the omegas stomach. 

Growling Barry broke through the crowd, digging his teeth into Hunter’s arm, the alpha growling and throwing Rip to the ground. Omegas gathered to make sure he was all right, Barry being greeted by a smirk that only made him weak in the knees. “There’s my baby boy. I go into a coma and come back to you pregnant with another alphas baby. What have a said about kids?”

“Eat me half wit.” A pop resounded as Barry was greeted with a backhand. Hunter grabbed him by the arm roughly, he growled in Barry’s face. 

“Come with me or I’ll dig that kid out of him before he can blink.” Barry looked at where his eyes pointed, coming across Rip on the ground, his stomach held as he tried to push himself up.

“Don’t hurt any of them and I’ll come without a fight.” Growling pleasantly Hunter dragged Barry, the omega now fearing for his baby.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, Black Friday knocked all the energy out of me. We’re nearing the end, I’ll be posting two more series following this. One is a co work, another is a new work that I’m excited to start. Comment and let me know what you think. :)

Len rushed into the lodge as soon as he heard what happened. He’d been on his way back to get Barry when Lisa had called and told him that Barry had been taken. Immediately he saw cops and alphas with their frightened omegas. Among them he saw Lisa with Nyssa and Hartley. David was holding his fiancé close, Andy asleep against Hartley’s chest. Running up to his sister Lisa looked up, seeing her big brother. Len kneeled down and pulled her into a hug, her wolf visibly shaken.

“What happened?”

“Hunter broke in during group time, Barry went with him because he was going to hurt Rip.” She said, Len looking over to see Rip sitting in Jonah’s lap, Jonah’s cowboy hat on Rip. It hid the omegas features, but Len could guess the emotions that were going through him. Len could feel Barry’s emotions, anger and fear.

“We’ll get him Superior.” David said, hand gripped into Hartley’s hair, anger building in his eyes.

“No, this is my prey.” Len said, Cisco running over to Len and Lisa. “You stay with Cisco and I’ll put that alpha in a box.”

“Give him hell and bring Barry home.” She said as Cisco sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Len took off, shifting as he ran, clothes flying in the wind as his body got smaller. He let his nose lead, catching Barry’s scent. He chased the scent of honey and wolf, ending up at the house were he’d met the abusive alpha. As a wolf Len lept through the front room window, hearing a scream as he tumbled to the floor. Getting up he spotted Barry on the couch, a black eye and fat lip prominent. Len spotted Hunter, having Barry’s arm bent back. Growling Len lunged, scratching at Hunter. The younger alpha pounced, jumping on Len. Before either knew it Hunter had placed a knife between Len’s ribs, Barry gripping his chest as Len fell back. Thinking quick Barry grabbed a leg from the destroyed coffee table and brought it down, hitting Hunter on the back.

The alpha barely flinched, instead he turned, grabbing the leg and hit Barry across the chest, the omega falling to the ground. Several hits followed, striking his back roughly, Barry’s arms below him, protecting Michael from any contact. Finally a blow came to his head, so hard the leg cracked in two. Barry hit the ground, blood quick to run down his head. Beside him laid Len, in his human form, eyes staring up at the sky, motionless as blood ran from his mouth and nose.

“The blade is made and dipped in mountain ash, fatal to wolves. Fast acting.” Hunter said, pulling the knife from Len’s chest. Barry didn’t feel it, he didn’t feel any pain anymore. There were only two ways for that and he hadn’t had his meds for days. “I’ll be back, I need a knife that won’t kill you sweetheart.” With that Hunter walked out of the room, Barry instantly dragging himself to Len’s side. He pulled himself up on Len, the alpha just staring, eyes coldly staring past Barry, not registering the omega.

“Leonard? You can’t do this to me Leonard.” Barry said, tears falling freely from his cheeks. He could hear the clatter of knives around in the kitchen. Grabbing his arm Barry bit into it deeply and repeatedly, the bites not healing. Letting out a defeated sob Barry curled up on the alpha's body. “My alpha.” He whispered, hearing footsteps coming back, body to tired to run.

“You know what’s funny? I found that blade in your chest, like it was waiting for this day.” Hunter said as he reached Barry, flipping the omega into his back. “Now Hold still so I can get this bastard gone and we can go back to us.” This was all he had left, Michael’s safety. Hunter had sat on his legs, pinning him down, but Barry grabbed the man’s wrist.

“This is my baby, my alphas baby. Get the fuck off me you psychotic asshole.” Hunter glared, trying to break through Barry’s grip. The blade got closer and closer, Barry’s strength fading. Tears ran down Barry’s cheeks at the thought that he was going to lose another baby to this monster. He fought, pushing back with a struggle, but Hunter pushed the blade back, the tip of the blade kissing Barry’s stomach. Suddenly Hunter was gone, the blade on the ground. Sitting up he was greeted with blood curdling screams, blood hitting his skin. Looking over he saw Len’s wolf tearing through Hunter like a wild beast, unable to look away. It took only moments but the werewolf stepped away, covered in Hunter’s blood, Barry looked at the wolf jumping up on the couch.

“Leonard?” The wolf looked at Barry, growling and hopping off the couch, blood dripping from his mouth. “Lenny?” The omega whimpered, Len pouncing on him. Barry held his breath, waiting for his throat to be ripped out. He was instead greeted with a wet nose sniffing up his shirt, the wolf backing away. Barry watched as limbs snapped back in place with cracks raining out, soon Len sat in n front of him. He had blood still on his face, looking a little confused as he watched Barry. 

“Bare? You okay?”

“Y-yah Leonard. H-how are you feeling?” Barry said, tears passing down his cheeks.

“I’m tired…don’t cry.” Len mumbled, laying his head down on Barry’s shoulder. He fell asleep immediately, leaving Barry to cry out all the fear and pain he was feeling.

 

When Len managed to gain consciousness once more he was faced with the same ceiling from the day before. His body was sore, fluids being distributed through an IV, a hand petting his forehead. He let out a groan as he turned to see the owner of the hand, ready to drift back to sleep. When he spotted Barry his eyes went wide and he shot up, disputed the argument from his body. He reached out, trapping Barry by the cheeks. He didn’t even think as he pulled Barry into a kiss, the omega not fighting him as he got familiar with Barry’s lips once again, instead he let Len kiss him. It didn’t take long for Len’s memories to set and he pushed himself off of Barry, face a little red in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, Barry smiling at the alpha. “Are you and Michael alright?”

“Yeah. Caitlin did an ultrasound and Mikey is fine, I’m healed up for the most part. How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy, hungry. What did I do?”

“You died.” Barry said, pulling Len into a hug, the older man staring with wide eyes. “But you came back. I kept hunter weapons in the house, one was a blade made from mountain ash and dipped in it for a kill. Caitlin said that what happened was that your body responded to my fear in the link. It jumpstarted your body’s natural healing.” Barry pulled away, tears running down his face, hands coming to Len’s cheeks. “I know these last few months have been hell, but I never wanted you dead. I’m happy you’re alive…I love you Leonard.” Barry said, pulling Len into a kiss. The alpha was confused at first, hands unsure where to go, but settle for Barry’s waist. Pulling away Barry rested his head against Len’s. The alpha stared into his eyes, the honey brown staring back at him with a loving look.

“Do you still want to go on vacation? I know this perfect place in Canada with a lodge and hot chocolate, a month of just traveling.”

“How about we go live with my uncle? He lives in National City, we can just have a normal life before Michael’s born.” Barry said, rubbing his stomach.

“Yes, then we get to come back here. I’ll let Ray know.” Len said, placing a kiss on Barry’s forehead.

“I’ll call him in, you need to rest.”

“Says the pregnant one.” Len said, Barry smiling at him, making Len’s heart flutter. “I love you too.” He said, brushing Barry’s bangs back.

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.” Smiling Len held Barry close, the door creaking open. Caitlin walked in with a smile.

“It’s good to see you awake Alpha Snart.”

“It’s good to be awake. Can you call Ray in here. I need to talk to him about taking time off.” Len said, bring a hand to clutch the back of Barry’s neck.

“Of course.” Turning, Caitlin walked out. The omega craned his neck back into the hold, Len smirking at Barry. Leaning over Len playfully bit at Barry’s neck.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“What?” Barry purred.

“For being a terrible boyfriend. I want you to feel like the most important omega in the world.”

“Let’s get through vacation, we’ll see how that goes.” Barry said, laying his head on Len’s shoulder. “I’m going to rest now, be here when I wake up?”

“Do that, I’ll be here.” Len laid back with Barry, hand brushing once again through Barry’s hair, the omega drifting off peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ^_^”

Barry sat in the car, stroking his stomach as Len finished talking with Ray about plans and events that needed to be done. Barry could understand Len’s worry, but after months of catching up Ray was perfect for running things while Len was away. They had just finished at Rip's baby shower, spending a couple hours before saying their goodbyes. Len had given Barry the car keys so he could rest his feet while he finished up business.

Finally his boyfriend had come out of the home, a pep in his step as he hurried to the car. As soon as he got in the car he placed a kiss on Barry’s lips, the omega kissing back before Len pulled away. “What’s that for?”

“Nothing, you're just glowing so beautifully.” Barry smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’re a sap. I am tired though so you drive and I’ll rest.”

“Sounds good, I'll wake you at the rest stop. I’m sure Michael’s not being relentless in his bladder kicking.”

“No he hasn’t, so wake me up whenever there’s a toilet.” Barry said, curling up in his seat. Len buckled his seatbelt and drove off. Barry didn’t take long to fall asleep, the drive wasn’t too rough, Barry calmly pressing his face to the car window, Len just smiling over at him. When he came to the rest stop he tried to wake Barry, but the exhausted young omega just drooled on the window and groaned. Len locked the doors as soon as he got out, the omega not stirring. Len had gone to the bathroom and grabbed candy bars and other junk food and drinks, heading back out into the car. On his way out he was stopped by a couple who wanted pictures with Len, the alpha agreeing. When he got back to the car he was greeted with Barry’s sleeping face. Leaning over Len placed a kiss on Barry’s forehead.

He didn’t bother Barry, letting him sleep as he followed the GPS’ directions, finding themselves in National City. Len pulled up in front of a house, one story, but big. Len shook the omega, this time the omega looking over at him with tired eyes. He hair was disheveled, hands brought out stretch the sleeping muscles. “We’re here.” Smiling Barry looked over to see his uncle's home. “I’ll grab the bags if you want to go in.”

“Yah. I need to go potty.” Barry smiled sleepily, opening the car door and climbing out of the car. Len got out, grabbing the bags as Barry stretched. Len took note of the bulging stomach that peeked out from under his shirt. “Something wrong?” Barry asked, hand resting comfortably on his stomach.

“Nope, just admiring my beautiful omega and our baby boy.” Barry held his witty comeback when he heard the front door open. Turning Barry saw his uncle, growing a wide smile, returned by the older man. “Uncle Jay!” Barry yelled, waving at the man. Len took the bags out, carrying up to the door as Barry walked behind.

“It’s good to see you again, I’ve heard you’ve been up to a lot.” Jay said as he pulled his nephew into hug. Pulling away he pressed a hand against Barry’s stomach. “A lot has changed. How far along are you?”

“Five months, I have a couple months.”

“I’m happy for you, how about you sit inside and tell me more while your alpha takes the bags into your room.” Jay said with a playful wink, Len smiling as he carried the bags inside, Barry following him.

Once the omega found the bathroom he returned to the living room to find his uncle and boyfriend talking peacefully together. He watched for a few seconds before joining Len on the couch. “So Leonard was telling me that I’m getting a grandnephew.”

“If anything you’re getting a grandson Uncle Jay. You’re a father to me.” Barry said, Len rubbing him on the back. “You’ll come back to Central right? I don’t want Michael to have a life without you in it.”

“I’ll try and finish up work here, then I’ll be home to stay. I want to be in his life, and yours again.” Len smiled, pulling Barry closer.

“How about I make you boys some dinner, a long day on the road probably didn’t have the best meals.” Jay got up and walked into the other room.

“I’ll help.” Len said, Barry looking at the alpha. 

“I’ll help out too.”

“No, I want you to lay down. We’ve got a big day tomorrow, you should relax before then.”

“I’m fine.” Barry said, leaning over with a wide smile. “I have plenty of energy.” He whispered, kissing Len on the neck. The alpha growled, licking his lips.

“Horny?” He asked, Barry playfully biting him this time. 

“When Michael’s born let’s continue where we left off.” Barry said, pulling away.

“In our makeshift bed.” Len whispered.

“Of course, where else would we go,” Smiling Len brushed hair out of the omegas face. 

“I’m happy we’re here.” Len said, Barry cuddling up with him.

“I’m glad you came, not too scared of being around a hunter.”

“Should I? As long as I treat you right your uncle won’t put me down.” 

“And not on his furniture.” Barry said, pecking Len on the lips before pulling away. “I’m going to go lay down, come get me when dinner's done.”

“Yah, do you want water or something?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Alright. I’ll unpack, you rest.” Len said, kissing his omegas forehead. Barry got up, wobbling slightly as he walked down to the bedroom. The rest of the night was uneventful, Barry and Len turning in early after dinner.

 

The next day had started at ten in the morning, Barry falling asleep on the way to wherever Len was taking them. He felt the car jerk, cracking his eyes to see they were at the downtown of National City. “Hey sleeping beauty, ready?”

“For what?” Barry mumbled, looking around. 

“We’re at a clinic, decided with how much strain your body has been through I figure a regular check up is important.” Smiling Barry leaned over and kissed Len on the cheek. 

“I’d love that.”

“Alright, let me grab our bags.” Len said, Barry climbing out of the car, holding his stomach.

“Michael’s a kicker.” Barry said, taking deep breaths.

“That’s because of his daddy.” Len said said from the backseat, pulling the bags out of the back. Shutting the door Len walked around the car, bags on his back. He placed a kiss on Barry’s forehead when he reached the young omega. Barry’s hand was rubbing his stomach. Len was excited, way more than Barry, the omega happy about his alphas interest.

“Why are you so excited for a check up?”

“Because I finally get to see my baby.” Raising an eyebrow Barry thought over the past few weeks, realizing he never did do an ultrasound since the first time, at least with Caitlin. 

“I never realized you hadn’t seen the ultrasound. Let’s hurry up then.” Smiling Barry kissed his alpha, pulling him into the clinic. There was already a crowd of people waiting, Len sitting Barry down into a seat. Eyes were on him as he walked up to the desk to check in. 

“A-alpha Snart.” The girl said, Len signing the check in, taking a clipboard with forms, and flashing a smile at the girl. Turning he walked back to Barry, the omega breathing in and out slowly.

“Doing alright?” He said as he started filling out the forms.

“Yah, Michael’s just kicking a lot, takes the breath out of me.”

“Once you lay down on the table you’ll feel better.” Len said as he sat down beside his pregnant omega. “I’m happy you let me back into Michael’s life. I will be a great dad, you can rest everyday from now on.” Len said as he placed a hand on Barry’s stomach.

“I count on it, how about lunch after this?”

“What do you want Bare?”

“There was that nice Mexican restaurant we passed on the way here.”

“Okay, but nothing too spicy.” Len said, feeling Michael kick. The duo sat like that as one by one the clinic got emptier. Barry was almost asleep once more when a young girl appeared in front of him and Len, the alpha noticing the girl.

“Hi! I drew you a picture!” She said with a bright smile, handing it to Len.

“Kara!” Another girl yelled, coming over and grabbing the young girl by the shoulders. 

“What’s your baby?” She asked, a smile on her face, the other girl shaking the other girl.

“Kara, that’s rude.” Barry smiled at the dark haired girl that’s looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

“It’s fine. We’re having a boy, half breed.” Barry said.

“But you’re a wolf, so how?” Kara asked, the smile never faltering.

“I was a human once, back when I got pregnant.”

 

“Mr. Allen!” A nurse yelled as she walked out into the waiting room. With help Barry stood up and waved at the girls before walking over to the nurse. She led them back into an examining room, Barry laying back on the examining table as she asked him questions for things not on the forms. When she’d left the couple just talked, Len holding Barry’s hand with a smile.

“You’re beautiful.” Len mumbled as the doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine, the nurse following behind.

“Mr. Allen, how are you feeling?”

“I’m good.”

“Still suffering morning sickness?”

“Nope, I’m all good.”

“Okay, let’s get you on the machine and see your baby.”

“Okay.” Barry said, pulling his shirt up. The doctor rubbed jelly on Barry’s stomach as the machine started up. The transducer was cold as it pressed against his stomach. Len was standing beside his boyfriend, eyes on the screen as the doctor moved the transducer around. She stopped on this one spot, changing the angle.

“You see this right here?” She said, pointing to a spot on the screen. “That’s his head, and this is his body .” She dragged her finger along the screen. Len just stared, watching the baby make movements.

“Would you like a picture?”

“Yeah, can you get us five copies.” Barry asked.

“Of course.” The doctor said, Len just staring at the screen, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “I’ll go get your files and print these.” The doctor said as a way to excuse herself. Once the door shut Len leaned over and kissed Barry.

“Thank you for letting me be part of this.”

“I want you to be in Michael’s life, just promise if anything happens you’ll take great care of our son.”

“Nothing will happen to you…I love you.” Smiling Barry pulled him back down into a kiss.

“You know, I can’t wait to be able to shift so we can curl up together in our bed.”

“It’s a nice warm pile, and when Michael’s old enough to shift we’ll have a pack.”

“How long does it usually take? He’s not coming out as a wolf right?” At this Len snickered, kissing Barry’s forehead. 

“Every child is different, he could take up to being a toddler before he shifts, but no he won’t.”

“Good, I think that’s my breaking point, a furball coming out.”

“How about I clean off your belly, we get our photos, we get lunch, and then we curl up for a nap.”

“That sounds amazing…can I get a nice foot rub in the bathtub?”

“Whatever you want Barry.” Len said, kissing Barry once more as the doctor came back in, neither caring. 

 

When they had gotten home that night Len and Barry just soaked in the tub, Len hoping Barry could relax for these few months.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally had time to finish this up. Sorry for the long wait everyone, im sure everyone has been waiting awhile for this. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd like to thank my beta Saradharkness, I will uploaded the beta'd versions when she has time to finish them. There's another note at the end for those curious.

The phone rang, waking Barry up from his deep sleep. Len groaned, but cuddled up with Barry, hand rubbing the omegas belly. Barry’s stomach cramped as he shifted to grab his phone. “Hello?” He mumbled, eyes dropping as the sun threatened the horizon outside their window.

“Hey Barry.” The omega was greeted by a huffing voice, but easy to tell it was Rip.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” He said more clearly as he sat up.

“I’m at the hospital, my water broke and I wanted to let you know.”

“That’s great! We’ll be there as soon as possible.” At this Len looked up at his boyfriend, worry in his eyes.

“That’d be great. I’m going to hang up, I’ll see when you get here.” Rip said, the line going dead.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rip’s water broke. Come on, let’s go visit.” Barry said, climbing out of bed with a hand on his stomach.

“Careful, don’t want to hurt yourself.” Len said, shooting out of bed and helping Barry stand. 

“I’m good, let me use the bathroom and then we’ll head out.”

“I’ll pack up some stuff while you do that.” Len said, kissing Barry’s forehead. The omega purred, pressing up against the alphas lips. “I’ll let you rest on the way okay.” Len whispered, Barry’s hair brushing against his forehead.

“Okay, I'll be out in a few.” Barry said, cuddling against his alpha. They separated, Len packing their bags. He heard Barry groaning, the omega sounding like he was in pain.

“Bare?! You okay?”

“Yah, can you bring me a change of clothes?”

“Yah.” Len said taking out a shirt and pants. Another groan escaped Barry, Len getting concerned. “Are you sure your okay?” Len asked as he walked to the bathroom. He was met with fluid on the floor with Barry’s pants. Barry was hunched over the sink, pain striking his face, Len’s eyes wide. Springing into action the alpha had a hand on Barry’s back. “Barry, we need to go to the hospital.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll go to Central.” The omega said, standing straight.

“Barry that’s hours away, your water broke.”

“I’m having our baby at Central, either you take me or I go alone, but I’m going.” Barry said, wobbling towards the door.

“Hey-Fine. Put on one of your nightgowns and I’ll start the car.” Len said, grabbing a couple towels and running to his omega, helping him onto the bed. Pulling out a nightgown from Barry’s dresser Len gave it to him and grabbed the bag. Placing it behind Barry on the bed Len left to go out and start the car. When he came back in Barry was in his nightgown, taking deep breaths. “We should really go to the hospital here.”

“Labor can last hours, I’m positive we can make it.”

“If you’re sure. Let me pack and then we can head out.” Barry only nodded, rubbing his stomach as Len packed their bag.

 

Barry hadn’t lasted hours like he had hoped, instead he sat up against the passenger side back door, moaning in pain. Len had tried to speed, but Barry told him it was too late he pulled over, 20 miles away from the Central City. Now Len sat with Barry in the back, hand massaging Barry’s thigh, calling Caitlin with his other hand. The phone kept ringing, Barry’s moans getting louder. The omega had his legs spread, a blanket draped over his legs, his hands gripping Len’s leather seats the best he could.

When Caitlin finally picked up he could hear the others in the background. “Alpha Snart, are you almost here, Omega Hunter is excitingly waiting to show you baby Arthur.”

“Yah, we ran into an issue. Barry’s gone into labor in the way.”

“Are you serious…hold on.” He heard the door click as she left the room, Barry throwing his head backing in pain.

“Is it suppose to hurt like this?” He cried, Len continuing to caress his mates thigh.

“Okay, where are you.”

“You know that motel thirty minutes out of town?”

“Yah.”

“Ten miles away, we’re between there. Can you send an ambulance.”

“Already on it. Can you tell me how dilated he is.”

“Uh.” Len said, picking up the blanket, unsure what he was expecting. What he saw took him by surprise and he gulped. “I-uh…I see a head.”

“So he’s crowning, I’m concerned something could be wrong since he’s a month early.”

“So what do I do?” Len asked, watching Barry pain filled face.

“You help give birth to your son.” 

“What?!” Len yelled, making Barry jump.

“I’ll walk to through it. Do you have something to lay down?”

“Yah, a towel. Len said, squeezing through the seats to the suitcase. He grabbed the towel and laid it under Barry, the omega groaning loudly. “Okay what now?” Len asked putting the phone on speaker.

“Since the baby’s crowning Barry needs to push gently.”

“You hear that Barry, gently push.” 

“Do you have anything sterile to cut the umbilical cord?”

“Not in my car.”

“Alright, hopefully the ambulance will be there in times.”

“Leonard, I need to push.” Barry cried, Len swallowing as he kissed Barry’s knee.

“Go ahead and push, I’ll help.” Barry did just that. His muscles tensed as he pushed, Len watched as the baby slowly got further out. He bit his lip seeing blood, concern flooding him. Barry let out a scream, making Len’s ears ring. The screams just kept coming, agony and anger haunting them. Len’s eyes flickered from his mate to their child. “One more good push Barry.” Len said, the omega gasping for air. Holding in a breath in Barry pushed one last time, a scream breaking through to his ears. Barry looked down at his alpha, seeing a blood and fluid covered baby in his arms, a smile on his face. Barry caught Len removing his jacket, wrapping Michael in it and talk. That’s the last thing he recalls before the exhaust took him.

 

When Barry woke up he wasn’t in the car, or wrapped in Len’s arms, his son missing. This caused him to shoot up, immediately regretting it since he was still healing. Caitlin was beside him immediately, laying him back down, the omega looking at her worriedly, his question present on his face. She smiled and pointed, Barry’s gaze following her finger over to Len, the alpha’s back to him as he rocked Michael, the baby out of Barry’s view. “Lenny?” Barry mumbled, voice scratchy and in need of water. The alpha turned to his mate, a smile on his face. Finally Barry got a clear look at his baby, Len carrying him over to Barry, the omega bracing his arms as Len laid Michael in his arms. The baby was asleep, wrapped in a blanket and Len’s jacket.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Len said, kissing Barry's forehead as he sat down beside his mate. 

“Looks a lot like his dad.” Barry said, rocking his baby boy, Len’s arm wrapped around Barry’s shoulders. “Whose seen him?”

“Just the doctors, I wanted his mom to see him before anyone else.” Len said, Barry rubbing his nose against Michael’s tiny one.

“You can do the pack introductions yourself, but there are reporters outside just waiting.” Len was, giving Michael his finger to play with. 

“Great.” Barry mumbled, the baby rating up at his parents.

“Caitlin said the birth went well, tiny bit of tearing, which is apparently natural. He’s healthy, even though he’s a month early.”

“Did they say why?”

“Doctors said his claws manifested, poking a hole in his sack. That’s the unnatural part because claws don’t manifest till about age two to six. He didn’t come out with claws though, so I’m unsure how he developed them so early.”

“As long as he’s healthy I don’t care.” Barry said, kissing Michael’s forehead, the baby making bubbles.

“Doctors said that you will need time before the next shift to heal, so I’ll do whatever you need when we get home.”

“You’re the best Alpha.” Barry said, giving Len a peck on the cheek. “For now let people in, I’m up for socializing.” Barry said, Len nodding and getting up. When he opened the door Len was pushed back by his sister, Lisa rushing over with a stuffed teddy bear. She stopped feet away, eyes catching on Michael’s tiny face.

“Oh my god, he looks just like Lenny’s baby picture.” She said, Barry smiling and rubbing his sons hand. One by one the room filled, Rip even coming in a wheelchair, the omega holding Arthur.

“Hey.” Barry smiled, Jonah stopping feet away from the bed, leaving his husband beside Barry. They smiled at each other, Rip bringing a hand to Barry’s arm, Jonah taking Arthur.

“Had to one up me didn’t you.” Barry let out a laugh, Michael sleeping in his chest.

“Alpha Snart’s going to be busy with diaper duty for a while.” 

“Whatever I can do.” He smiled, kissing Barry on the head.

“Now comes the hard part, the full moon in a week.” Rip said, Barry staring at him. “You’ll still be healing, but you need to shift this time, your wolf will not be please at the wait.” Rip said, his eyes glowing at Barry. The omega nodded at his superior, Len rubbing at his shoulders. “For now I want to see baby Michael.” Rip said, getting up and sitting on the bed, struggling a little to stand. Jonah and others were around him to help. It stayed that way for a while before the nurse came a kicked everyone out, except for Len. Instead the alpha laid in the bed, cuddling his omega, Michael near them in his little cart. Barry laid on his chest, Len’s hand in his hair as he read a book. Barry was out cold, Michael as well, sleeping just a little away from them, arm's length away from Len. He heard a low grumble, turning to see Michael with teary eyes. His face was scrunched up as he started to make crying noises. Hushing him Len stuck his hand into the cart. Michael immediately grabbed the hand, his tiny fingers grabbing Len’s large one.

“It’s okay baby boy, mommy and daddy are right here. Daddy’s here to protect you and mommy, so it’s okay to sleep.” Len said, his eyes starting to droop, soon finding himself out cold.

 

Crying attracted the hunter, gun held to his side as he pushed away a bush. What he saw made him raise his gun back up. He saw the crying baby, hidden in a hollowed tree trunk, the bushes pushed back by the snout of a wolf. The hunter didn’t hesitate as he aimed at the wolf, trying to clear a shot. Suddenly his gun was ripped away, the hunter looking over at the person that stole his gun. Standing over him was an very naked, very angry Alpha Snart.

“What are you doing?” He growled, the hunter stuttering as redirected his eyes to the wolf, only this time there was another naked man, shushing the baby. “Leave while you still can.” Crushing the gun Len threw it back to the man, who just ran away. Huffing Len turned and walked over to Barry, grabbing a spares blanket from the diaper bag. He draped it over Barry’s shoulders, the omega now nursing their son. Sitting down beside him Len kissed his neck, looking down at his son. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Lots of things. We need to get a babysitter, can’t have Michael alone out here when winter comes.”

“I’ll ask Hartley, or my uncle.”

“For now let’s get home and get some dinner.” Len said, helping Barry stand, Michael still clasped to him.

“Or we can skip to desert.” Barry said, pressing up against his alpha.

“The wolf is still got you a little.” Len chuckled, cuddling his mate. “We’ll see when we get home.” Len said, hearing the others on their way to the meeting place. 

“Okay, can you grab my clothes?” Len grabbed the clothes hanging on the tree.

 

When they got home Barry had laid Michael in his crib, covering him up to warm his pink cheeks. He was asleep until he hit the padding of the bed and he bursted into tears and screams. “Oh, your tired, I know you are.” Barry said, bouncing his son in his arms, Len walking into the bedroom.

“Let me hold him.” Len said, Barry handing Michael to Len. Bouncing his son Len patted Michael’s back, the baby throwing up on the dish towel on his shoulder. “There we go. Back to mommy.” Len said, kissing Michael in the cheek. Barry took Michael. Bouncing him Barry smiled at his alpha, the man smiling back at him. Before he knew it Michael was asleep, Barry carefully placing him in the crib, covering him up.

“Okay, So now it’s mommy and daddy time.” Barry said, turning around, ready to pounce on Len, wanting nothing more than to break their bed in. Instead he turned to Len in his face. “Eager?” Barry asked, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“I love you.” Len said, Barry smiling at him sweetly. “I really love you Barry Allen. We made a beautiful, healthy, baby boy.”

“You haven’t changed the diapers then.” Barry said, looking up into Len’s eyes.

“I will change them from now on if you say yes.” Len said, leaning over.

“Yes to what?” Barry asked, Len capturing him in a kiss. It last only a second, but when he pulled away Barry was met with a ring in a box in his face.

“To marrying me.” Barry stared, wide eyed at his mate, his hands sliding down to Len’s shoulders, eyes going from the ring back to Len in disbelief. “So, will you marry me Barry Allen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a sequel.


End file.
